


Year One

by Bloody_Willamina



Series: The Ashford Annals [1]
Category: Cats (1998)
Genre: Dark Magic, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Language, M/M, Magic, Mild Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 71,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: Tracks the lives of the jellices, the henches and a new tribe after the famed Jellicle Ball with Grizabella's ascension. The Henches come up with a scheme to be rid of the Jellicles once and for all, however something goes wrong, and the Jellicles, the Henches and a new tribe caught in the middle find themselves in unfamiliar territory. Surrounded by ocean on an uninhabited island, the cats face new challenges in their struggle for survival.
Relationships: too many - Relationship
Series: The Ashford Annals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622239
Kudos: 2





	1. After the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> READ AUTHORS NOTES FIRST PLEASE.
> 
> Don't be too alarmed by the ratings and additional tags. Most of the chapters are going to be pretty tame. The chapters that are going to have deaths/graphic torture, Mature themes, etc; will be clearly defined in my notes before the chapter. At most the Henches may have strong language in many chapters. But you'll have enough warning to skip Mature-themed chapters if anything will be considered offensive towards you. This is also intended to be a long story, with multiple chapters, and 'years'. Each 'year' is going to have a different number of chapters. They will all have at least 12 chapters to represent each month of that particular year. But they may have more then 12 chapters if more things are going on and cannot be crammed into just 12 chapters.
> 
> This is going to take place after the 1998 film of the musical. So most of the starting relationships are what I could determine from that film. Most of these starting relationships are not going to be end-game, forewarning to anyone in love with the classic pairings. I looked at it from a cat perspective, and have gone with the idea that many of the cats go through heat during the jellicle ball, and many of the first generation will have multiple mates before they fall in love and settle down. Many of the second generation's mates will be based off of the individual's personality or through special circumstances. (Ie. Shy cats will only have 1, flirtatious/outgoing cats will have anywhere between 2-4.) Would have done the same for the First Generation, but there were a lot of pairings and flirtations during the film; and a panic will go through them to regain the numbers they lost getting to the island, etc.
> 
> Mates are only titled as such, if a kitten came as a result of the pairing. Cats will give birth 2-3 months after conception. Some may have their litter earlier with premmies. And medically they'd need to wait 6 months to a year before getting pregnant again, to avoid complications; but that won't always be the case. There will be Slash and Fem-slash pairings as well. They may or may not be able to have kittens of their own. It would be through magic, and be similar to IVF; with about a 30% chance to conceive. And like IVF, it will jump to about a 65% chance to conceive by the sixth attempt. So not all of the same-sex pairings are going to have a baby of their own.
> 
> Final warning. Not all of the Canons/OCs will be in the story after a certain amount of time, and a few may perish. They will be in a new setting completely foreign to them, with new (as well as old) dangers to face. So there will be very real dangers for the cats. So I apologize in advance if something happens to any of the characters you may like. Just note, I'm also doing it to myself. As there's no Canon character, I dislike.
> 
> As always, I am open for feedback, helpful feedback would be most appreciative. Any characters you would prefer not make it to the island or want killed off(Both Canon or Original), please inform me. (No promises as there are a few I have already planned on not making it, and a few death scenes already worked out. And most of the Original's are mine, and I won't be offended if my audience doesn't want to see more of them on the island. Or would like to see them killed off. But will only consider it if they are my OC's) This is a story for my readers, and I want to write characters I have fun with and that my readers enjoy reading about.
> 
> There are OC's that are not mine, in this story. Please note, I have already received permission to use them. Nothing major is happening to them without their creator's permission.
> 
> Enjoy the story. <3

Stretching out his old bones, Old Deuteronomy made his way toward the center of the junkyard. He had had a nice cat nap before he was needed by his adviser. Asparagus Jr. did a wonderful job of keeping him updated with his tribe, and Deuteronomy loved the update two weeks after the Jellicle Ball. Many in their tribe experienced heat during the ball and he always got excited to know if there were going to be any newcomers in the coming months. For a tom of his age, nearing the end of his life, this was the one thing that brought more joy to his end days then anything else he could ever imagine.

Last year when it had been Tantomile's night to shine during the mating dance, nor her or any other couples had gotten pregnant. But Deuteronomy was hopeful for this year. It was the happiest and proudest moment in his role as leader; witnessing new kittens being born into his tribe. Little ones he got to watch grow up and experience the newness of life all over again with. As soon as he saw Asparagus Jr waiting for him at the tire, a huge smile lit up on the Leader's face.

"How are you doing today, Leader?"

"Fine, just fine. You and your father are well?"

Junior grinned,"We're well. Gus is as stubborn as ever."

Content in the knowledge that the pleasantries were over, Deut got straight down to business,"Are there any pregnancies I should know about? Remind me again who got with who during the mating dance at the ball."

Junior shook his head still grinning. "Well a lot of pairings broke out during the ball, which is normal. Those that were together while Plato and Victoria were doing their thing, were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

Deut nodded grimly. Those two had been having sex and trying for a baby ever since they both came of age. Every chance they got, in and out of heat cycles and it wasn't looking good.

"...Rum Tum Tugger and Jennyanydots..."

Not a pairing he would have thought of, but Jenny was notorious for playing hard to get, and Tugger loved to do unpredictable things. It was probably nothing more then a one off thing.

"...Admetus and Etcetera..."

That had caught Deuteronomy's attention. "Etcetera?! You'd think my son would know better then that."

Asparagus Jr had sighed softly,"Etcetera is technically old enough to bear children."

Frowning, he spoke softly,"I know, but we are more civilized than any normal street cat. Besides, I don't think she'd be prepared as young as she is. Her nor Electra are quite old enough for kittens. Not emotionally anyway."

"I know sir. No pregnancies until they properly come of age. If it helps, your son...despite being a flirt like Tugger, was a gentleman. He let her experience the fun and joys of the ball, but never went past snuggling her."

Breathing easier, he gave a more at ease smile,"Please continue Junior."

"Alonzo and Cassandra..."

Deuteronomy was pleased at that. Those two had spent most of their time at the ball together; if they were pregnant then he was happy for them.

"...Tumblebrutus and Jemima..."

He nodded, in all truth, Jemima should have danced and been the center of attention right after Victoria, but tradition forbade it. Only one danced at the jellicle ball, but there were multiple dancers at their other four celebrations, depending on their age.

"...Mistoffelees and Electra...Don't worry Mistoffelees is more of a gentleman then your son, sir...A very surprising match of Pouncival and Bombalurina..."

His eyes did go wide at that. They seemed like a most unusual couple, but Bomba did tend to do what she wanted and didn't care what anyone else thought. "Anyone else?"

Junior's ears went backwards in embarrassment. "Uh...yes. Jellylorum and myself."

Deuteronomy cracked a grin, "Is she pregnant? Are you-"

"No." Junior spoke in a rush. "Not yet. But we are trying."

Deuteronomy placed a paw on Junior's shoulder to reassure him,"I'm sure you and Jelly will get your wish, and have wonderful kittens."

Junior was silent in thought. "Thank you."

"You best be treating Jelly right."

"She'll have the best I can give her and as much as she'll allow."

"Ha! She is pretty independent after raising young Jonathan by herself thus far."

Junior gave Deuteronomy a serious look,"I think I found the queen I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's great news Junior. I wish you and Jelly all the best." He didn't want to rush Junior but he was anxious to hear about the others, hoping for at least one pregnancy this year.

Junior must have realized Deuteronomy wanted the rest of the information, because he continued. "Jenny is pregnant. Jelly has been doing nothing else but getting together and knitting baby toys, and talking about names. She's got all of Jenny's kittens lives planned out."

Deuteronomy and Junior shared a laugh,"This is Jenny's first pregnancy. With Tugger's kitten I presume. Not sure if she's happy about that."

Junior shrugged,"She seems very happy. And having Jelly with her to tell her what to expect has turned all her worries into excitement. I hear Tugger's pretty excited too. Keeps claiming he wants to spread his seed everywhere, ha ha, but I do think he's looking forward to fatherhood."

"So is Jenny the only one?"

Junior grinned at Deut's need to know. But he couldn't fault their leader for wanting to experience some of that joy of bringing in a new baby again, even if it wasn't his. "Oh no. Jemima and Victoria are also pregnant."

Deueteronomy was a little surprised. Very rarely did queens get pregnant their first time, but it was a pleasant surprise. "We'll need to have some experienced queens ease them through the process; like how Jelly has been helping Jenny."

"Victoria admitted to being scared, and Jemima is not as scared, since her older sister Bombalurina has been through it. Bombalurina is going to be helping Victoria, hoping to allay her fears like she did for Jemima. And Cassandra already offered to be there for Jemima if the black calico had any questions for her. Since Cassandra has gone through it before." He paused getting a slight nostalgic look on his face.

"Thinking of Cassandra?"

"Only fond memories, leader. Our relationship was nothing more then two cats in heat. But a strong friendship was created.

"And a beautiful daughter." Deuteronomy commented, and Junior thanked him for complimenting his daughter; whom was still quite young. Evangeline had been born a few months after their last jellicle ball. She was still less then a year old, but Junior knew they were coming up on a year already. He couldn't believe it. He continued on,"Bombalurina is also pregnant."

"AGAIN?! With Pouncival's child?"

"If she is, I'll be a grandfather, though she was flirting with and sneaking off to be with multiple toms that night. But she....just gave birth to Fenris two months ago."

Baby Fenris, the youngest in their tribe; and sired by Rumpus Cat. Deuteronomy frowned deeply. "I'm worried Junior. This...This could complicate the pregnancy...Her life could be in danger."

"I know. Jelly, our head healer, and Electra whose been training under her have been alerted to the situation. Jelly....has offered her a herbal cocktail that would," He grimaced but continued. "essentially have her miscarry. So Bomba wouldn't have any complications and her body can properly recover before she tried again for a baby; if she wanted to."

Deuteronomy nodded. It pained him. But if Jelly seriously thought Bomba's life was in danger, then he deferred to his healer. He did give a studious look to Junior. The tom was frowning and looked quite uncomfortable. He thought it was because he himself had dealt with some of his kittens being stillborn and he remembered the agnozied screams Junior and his first mate had been reduced to, the tears. But his discomfort was something else. So he nudged Junior,"What...What is it?"

"Bombalurina refused. Almost knocked Jelly out from the mere suggestion."

"But-"

Junior shook his head,"Bombalurina was informed of her situation and everything that could go wrong by Jelly. She still refused the cocktail. And you know Jelly and Bomba two headstrong queens....admittedly, Jelly had been overzealous and had tried to insist on Bomba taking the herbs..."

"She insisted...?"

Junior winced, but despite Jelly's faults, he still loved the queen with all his heart. "I was putting her actions politely."

"Oh heavyside. She tried to force Bomba to take it, didn't she?"

"That would be accurate. Well that's when the fists started flying. Bomba is determined to go through with the pregnancy, and won't let anyone else talk to her more about it. Unless it's to discuss optimistic topics; such as names for her kitten or kittens."

"No one can force Bomba to do something she doesn't want to do. All we can do is try and prepare for the worst, get Jelly to start looking into working with Bomba instead of against her. And have Jelly and Electra start looking into options to help Bomba's pregnancy go more smoothly."

"Yeah. Probably best to keep Jellylorum and Bombalurina apart for the next few days as well. If I know Bomba, she's probably still pissed at our healer."

"Good idea. Have any other jellicles expressed an interest in healing? I have the utmost confidence in Jelly and Electra, but it couldn't hurt to have a few more healers. But if there's no interest, then there's not much we can do."

"Cassandra actually has. She's hinted at it, and keeps making excuses to see and talk with Jelly. Jelly told me she wants to become a healer, she's just not sure how to go about doing it."

"Good. Please inform Jelly to start training Cassandra as soon as possible." He frowned suddenly. "So...Teazer?"

"Yes." Junior replied happily. "And she is over the moon."

It was no surprise that those two tigers were bound and determined to have kittens of their own, and that they had already declared themselves mates. Some of the youngsters just knew who they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. Junior had been one of them, but life had other plans for him and his mate. He had lost his mate years back and Junior had just begun to heal and look for love again, recently. Others, well they marched to the beat of their own drum and wouldn’t be settling down anytime soon. Tugger had popped into his head immediately, and though Munkustrap wasn’t a flirt like Tugger, he was another one who was playing the field and having trouble settling down. Everyone was different and Deuteronomy loved it. It made his tribe unique.

Together he and Junior turned down a narrow path in the junkyard. It was darkened by the looming piles of car parts, trash and broken down furniture. It kept the morning sun from illuminating the path; it was the quickest route to their nursery. 

Deuteronomy grinned. “That's wonderful news. I'm glad they we're finally able to conceive. They'll make wonderful parents.” Deut continued to the next matter at hand. “Have our Protectors run into any problems along our borders since Macavity’s latest scheme?”

“Not a peep. They have heard nothing and have seen nothing suspicious. Munkustrap believes Macavity has retreated temporarily to increase his numbers and bide time. Long enough to come up with a better plan.”

“Our Head Protector is known for thinking of the worst case scenario’s. However, I do believe he’s got the right to think the worst right now. We should probably train some more protectors.”

Junior smirked,”Munkustrap already took the liberty of scouting out those who had an interest in becoming a Protector. And is currently training them now. We’ll see which have what it takes to become a Protector.”

“Really?” Deuteronomy was shocked,”Who is he currently training?”

Junior smiled,”Munkustrap is patrolling our north border and is currently training Tumblebrutus…and Rum Tum Tugger of all cats.”

“Tugger?”Deuteronomy questioned, expecting Junior to tell him he was only joking.

“Yes.” Junior shook his head, still in disbelief. “I guess Macavity crashing the ball really mattered to Tugger. He claims he wants to do more then just call on Mistoffelees and hope the tuxedo can perform miracles again next time something like this happens. Now if he has what it takes? That I don’t know. But Munkustrap has reported that Tugger is actually taking the training seriously.”

“Hmmm.” Deuteronomy was still stunned. “If he is taking it seriously, and his desire is genuine. Then that’s great. Are all four of our protectors training someone?”

“Yes. Grumbuskin; Munkustrap’s father, he’s currently training Exotica, on our eastern border. Apparently our Jemima had also asked to be trained and have a chance. However, Grum told her he’d give her that chance if she still wanted it, after her pregnancy.”

Deuteronomy nodded. It made sense, though Jemima was another cat he was surprised by. Jemima and Tugger were not two cats he pictured training to be Protectors, he guessed Macavity’s unwelcome presence at the ball had a silver-lining to it.

“Alonzo is at our western border currently training Coricopat. And Admetus is on our southern border training Victor.”

“Macavity did our tribe some good.”

Junior could do nothing but silently agree. He wasn’t about to say anything positive about the ginger tom, but he did agree that he had woken up quite a few of their members. The rest of their walk to the nursery was idle chatter. Simple things, like how Junior’s kittens were, if Pouncival thought he was going to be a father soon, how the weather was going to be that day. Deuteronomy had also asked about their food and water supplies, and made a slight wonderment over whether or not it was time to create the position of scouts; to do reconnaissance on the Henches, and other potential tribes in the city. If any of those tribes could be potential allies, or potential enemies. It was a good thought, that Deuteronomy was going to reflect on. However, the were at the nursery before they knew it, and James was the first young one to catch Deuteronomy’s eye. Deuteronomy and Junior said their goodbyes, as Junior ran over to spend some time with his two girls. Deuteronomy watched James, who was the spitting image of his older brother Tugger, minus Tugger’s luxurious tan vest, pout. Moving to be beside the boy, Deuteronomy ruffled his mane and got the reaction he was expecting. James’ paws instantly went up to his head to fix the damage. “So what seems to be troubling you, young man?”

James huffed,”I’m practically the same age as Etcetera, but I got stuck here while she got to attend her first ball. It’s not fair, why couldn’t I have gone too?”

James had been just under the age limit and Deuteronomy could understand his frustration. “Look on the bright side, you’ll be able to attend the Summer Festival in a month and a half.”

James had nodded slightly, but it was obvious he was still bummed. So Deuteronomy moved in closer and lowered his voice,”I’ll let you in on a little secret.” 

This had intrigued James, so he leaned in eagerly,”What, what?”

“Tugger was too scared that you’d ruin his image.”

“Well he better look out for me next year.”

“You may not have that vest of his son, but you are quite the looker. You should talk to Bombalurina, I bet she’d give you pointers in competing with him. Anything to knock your older brother down a peg or two.”

James gave Old Deuteronomy a hug. “Thank you Old Deuteronomy.”

Looking around he caught Junior swinging his youngest, his daughter with Cassandra in the air. Evangeline was giggling in his arms, while his oldest daughter Petra was nudging his side. “Me next, me next!”

Petra and Pouncival were full siblings, from Junior’s first mate; the one he thought he’d spend the rest of his life with. Petra was very similar in appearance to her brother Pouncival, and knew the two were quite close. Though nothing compared to the bond Petra and Evangeline had created since Evangeline’s birth. He smiled broadly when Jellylorum’s only daughter, Jonathan had sauntered over to the trio. Knowing of the mateship between their parents, the two girls had begun to include little Joanie in their activities. It warmed his heart that they were welcoming, rather then trying to compete over their parents affections. It was definitely a good omen for the future of Junior, Jellylorum and any future kittens they may have. Jonathan, aka, Joanie was nearly identical to her mother but had brown points and face. And Evangeline, well she was a perfect blend of her parents. Sleek brown tabby, with a white bib, and the faintest traces of rust in her mane, and tail. 

During his musings, Carbucketty had joined him and James off to the side of the wooden den. He leaned against the overturned and slightly rotted wooden box Deuteronomy and James both sat upon. “I’m bummed too. I’m almost Jame’s age….give or take a couple months.” Buck muttered.

A full frown found its way to Deuteronomy’s face. James and Etcetera were a little under a month apart, James was old enough to attend the Summer Festival, but Buck he was months away. Petra was older then him and would be attending the Summer Festival as well. “I’m sorry Buck, you’re still too young, but-“ He rushed his next words when he saw the tom’s crestfallen face,”You can attend the festival in the beginning. But you can’t stay for the entire celebration. Does that sound like a fair deal?”

Buck grinned,”I can live with that.” He and James high fived each other.

Deuteronomy chuckled, before his eyes landed on a group of queens. They’d be about Jemima’s age for the next Jellicle Ball. Jemima was of age for kittens, however, it still seemed a bit on the young side for him. He supposed he could up the age, but at a certain age, he just had to let his members grow up and live their own lives, make their own mistakes. Perhaps, it was as simple as him feeling really old, knowing in a year, Quaxina, Sillabub and Olivia would be of age to become parents. It had felt like just yesterday when he was holding them in his arms as babies. Life went by so quickly. The three queens we’re talking amongst themselves, while Quaxina brushed Sillabub’s fur and Silla was clapping along with Olivia’s dance moves. Quaxina was the cousin of Mistoffelees, Victoria, and the rest of their siblings. She was white with black tips and a black muzzle. He wondered if she’d rival Victoria and her grace one day. Still, he knew she was close to all her cousins; that they were more like siblings to her. And that Victoria was her ‘favorite’. Sillabub was Skimbleshanks niece and was a cute little gold and lemon princess. Olivia, who was dancing her heart out was convinced she was going to be the star at their next Jellicle Ball. She was the younger sister of Tantomile and Coricopat. She was almost identical; only she had a little more white fur. Summer was just in front of the group of queens, stalking the other queen her age; Bailey. They were just out of the infancy stage; toddlers. Still learning different words, and their meaning though the complexities still eluded them. Summer was the younger sister of Cassandra and Exotica and an all brown queen. While Bailey was the youngest sister of Bombalurina, Demeter and Jemima. Like her sisters, she had been dumped at the side of the junkyard by some adult queen, Gus Sn had a faint glimpse of early one morning. It was unknown if they all had the same father, but it didn’t matter to the sisters, as they were a close knit group. Bailey looked very much like Jemima, though she had tabby striping. She was also a very sweet and naïve girl, though most toddlers were. She had burst out laughing when Summer finally pounced on her. Tabitha, another toddler, though older then Bailey and Summer, stood off to the side and started pointing her finger at Summer. She was quite bossy, already, and started in on a lecture of the two younger girls. He wondered if she’d turn into Munkustrap once she got older. She was the sister of Plato, Tumblebrutus and Carbucketty. She was a mostly white queen with brown and light brown patches. His eyes traveled to the right of the den where a sizable wicker basket was placed. Some of the wicker was broken and there were holes as well. It wasn’t in the best shape, but it was lined with stained blankets, that kept the broken pieces from stabbing anyone laying inside the basket. He saw their youngest, the babies of his tribe, curled up together sleeping soundlessly. He could see only bits of all three of them, since they were tangled together. Assumptra, Caramel and Fenris. Assumptra had been found a few weeks ago by Etcetera and the white tabby took an immediate liking to the baby. Cettie had named the baby girl, and was treating her like a younger sister. Assumptra was a mostly brown princess, with creamy-yellow accents. Caramel was the younger brother of Cassandra, Exotica, and Summer. He was an all brown tom with white spots going down his lower back to the tip of his tail. And lastly was Bomba’s first-born and currently their youngest member, Fenris. He was a Scarlett tabby tom with black tips, and his red fur was easily spotted in the basket. Old Deuteronomy smiled widely until he realized they were missing some kittens. “Junior!”

The brown and rust tabby shot up and after placing Petra back down gently, he rushed over to their leader. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Where are the seven shadows?”

It was what they had wanted to be called and though it wasn’t a clever name, as they were just kittens, he still thought it was cute, and most of the adults went along with it. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were worried it would drive a wedge between them and the rest of the kittens. Still, they were the seven cats Mistoffelees had pulled out of a hat and considered each other siblings. Knowing how Misto’s powers worked, more intimately, Deuteronomy knew they didn’t just appear out of thin air. They were seven babies that were abandoned within the reach of Misto's powers and desperately needed medical attention and a place to live. Deut was certain they would have perished, had Misto never performed that act at their Jellicle Ball a year ago. All seven were the same age, and a couple months older then Evangeline.

Junior glanced around, before he went into the backroom. A slit big enough to fit even the fattest of cats through. Sometimes the chaperone could be found in there taking a short respite. It wasn’t long before Bustopher Jones was being pushed through the hole. “Calm down, lad. This is quite unpleasant.”

“Unpleasant? I’m at your rear end, talk about unpleasant.”

Bustopher huffed, but straightened himself out as soon as he made it through. Tabitha and Summer were instantly in front of Bustopher, giggling and pawing at him. He patted their heads fondly, before addressing Deuteronomy. “I am not fond of your Adviser manhandling me, leader. This better be important.”

Junior now back in the main room, rolled his eyes and mumbled something about catching Bustopher stuffing his face instead of watching the kittens. Politely ignoring Junior’s comments, he spoke to the black tuxedo tom,”I’m afraid it is. Seven of our kittens are missing. Our little seven shadows.”

“Drat.” Bustopher had started to head out to look, but knew it was his day to watch the kittens. He debated over his duty to watch the remaining kittens and his responsibility to the seven kittens that disappeared on his watch. “Those seven are little troublemakers.”

“They’re kittens. Curious kittens. All of which were abandoned and now they're looking for answers.” Junior responded.

“If they’re not playing and goofing around in the junkyard, then they’ve ventured into the city.” Deuteronomy guessed grimly. “Stay and watch the others Bustopher, Junior and I will go look for them.”

Bustopher’s ears flattened as he watched the two toms leave him alone with the kittens. It was Petra and Carbucketty that started asking him if he was in trouble.

On the way out of the nursery, Deuteronomy and Junior ran into Etcetera, Jemima, Electra and Victoria. Saddled on Victoria’s hip with her arms around Vicky’s neck, was Catori. One of the seven. She was a tan queen with some orange and mango tabby tips. A real cutie pie, who was giving her best innocent smile in Deuteronomy’s direction.

“Look who we found.” Electra spoke,”I believe her partner in crime Arianne is still in the yard. Those two are rarely apart. She must have just eluded us when we were walking through the junk heap two minutes south of here.” Arianne was a mostly black queen. But did have white patterns along her sides.

Junior was already walking past them heading in that direction,”I’m on it.”

Deuteronomy sighed,”If Junior is successful, then that’ll be two down and five to go.”

“They escaped again…” Jemima shook her head. She worried what her kittens or kitten would do and what kind of mother she'd be. Victoria must have sensed some of her anxiety and gently squeezed her paw.

The white queen continued on her way to the nursery. "Alright Sweetie, you're going back to your friends in the nursery." She shook her head. "My older brother, Bustopher was going to be leading you to the main part of the yard for breakfast in an hour. You seven couldn't wait, could you?"

They heard the soft giggling of Catori before she and Victoria disappeared into the nursery.

"Well Bramble isn't going to be going into the city. With one paw gone and the other horribly scarred, he's been too traumatized to go near the exits of the junkyard."

Electra gave Cettie a glare, not appreciating her friends lack of tactfulness. Bramble's missing limb was a birth defect, that he had no control over, and though he never talked about the scars, it was probably done to him on the streets before Mistoffelees power rescued him. He was the cutest little creamy-yellow and white tabby. "Smooth Cettie." Lecki stated sarcastically. "But she does have a point. He is most likely wandering around the junkyard somewhere. And one of the others is probably right next to him. Coaxing him or trying to convince him to explore the city. None of them would leave him alone."

"We'll have to get the Protectors, and those in training to start a search both within the Junkyard, and outside it."

Jemima bowed slightly to their leader. "Allow me to go. I may not be able to start my training until after my pregnancy, but as a potential it is my duty to inform all the Protectors. I'll report to Munkustrap and get him to coordinate the search."

Broadly smiling, Old Deuteronomy gestured her to leave. "Thank you dear." Looking at the two queens left in front of him, he continued. "It's safe to say Greymane and Rose are in the city. They're the most outgoing and adventurous ones of the group. That just leaves Dreamcatcher and Tailchaser unaccounted for. Though I agree, one of them is probably somewhere in the yard, guarding over Bramble."

Dreamcatcher, was a white, gold, brown and black Calico princess. He was fairly certain she was the one glued to Bramble's side, considering how loyal, kind and helpful the girl was. Tailchaser was a chocolate tom, with a lighter shade of brown tips. He was a hyper-active tom, and quite unpredictable. Greymane was a dark gray tabby and the most insistent on traveling back into the city. He was very much the leader of the seven and outgoing. Rose was another outgoing princess and was another one that led the seven and was looked up to. She was mostly scarlett with black and white accents.

Etcetera nodded but started moving around Deuteronomy. She touched his arm. "I need to check on my Assumptra. ASA!" Cettie yelled as she rushed into the Nursery.

He gave Electra a look. "Did you need something else, dear, before I join the junkyard search?"

"Yes. Two things. Firstly, now that Victoria is no doubt playing with the kittens, I suppose it is up to me to inform you. Vicky would like to start training immediately to become a healer. I know Jelly is probably going to be busy training whoever else has expressed an interest, but I can teach Vicky some of the basics, until I finish my training or Jelly is able to take on another apprentice sometime after her pregnancy."

Deuteronomy smiled. "As long as Jelly is fine with you teaching Victoria the basics, then I am grateful. Jelly has been overloaded with the infirmary by herself lately, we've been in desperate need of some new healers. What was the second thing?"

"Plato has volunteered to decorate for our Summer festival in a couple months, and knows where in the yard he wants to have it. I also told Plato that I was going to help. I think it'll be a lot of fun. We just wanted you permission to go ahead with our plans."

"Of course." Deuteronomy smiled. "I'm looking forward to what you two and any other volunteers have in store for this years Summer Festival."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

The tan and brown queen glared at the white, scarlett and black queen. "Oh sure. My babies were exiled, by you. How do you think I am?"

"Cielidh. They broke one of our rules. And not for the first time. They've been caught multiple times and constantly warned. I saw no other alternative then to exile them."

"Anything else would have been better, leader." Cielidh had spoken leader with slight venom. "It's simple curiosity. You could have gone easy on them."

The queen stared out at the babies of her tribe as a small breeze ruffled through her mane. "I'd have to disagree. We were just a small band of strays not so long ago. When we created this tribe, we decided on a set of rules to abide by. Some aren't bad to break, and others are. If you truly feel that way Cielidh, then maybe tribe life isn't for you."

"Are you kicking me and the rest of my kittens out, Vimala?"

Vimala was watching Cielidh's kittens play,"Not at all, Cielidh." She sighed softly as she briefly closed her eyes. "You and the rest of your kittens are welcome to stay here as long as you want. You are welcome here. But you're oldest two have been exiled. They're not coming back anytime soon, their ego's won't allow them to return. That behavior is expected and welcome on the streets and in certain tribes and gangs. But it will not be accepted in my tribe. My decision is final."

"Maybe." Vimala hadn't liked Cielidh's tone. "You are a very young leader." Cielidh stated, in a hushed threat as she started moving away from Vimala. 

Vimala had been contemplating Cielidh's words and tone, and trying to determine if the queen was actually threatening her. Simply for exiling the queen's oldest kittens, Chamelion and Camarin-full siblings for having sex. Vimala had lost count how many times she or another member of her tribe had caught them. She had been lost in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the incident, only that a shrill cry captured her attention. They were currently living out in the open, in an abandoned, rotted out and broken down playground. There was no real boundaries for the kittens to be, so someone had to watch them at all times. So they didn't run out into the road, or hurt themselves climbing up the broken equipment. The shrill cry had come from Cielidh's youngest, Patches, and Vimala had turned to inform the older queen of the cries of her youngest, but only came face to face with Blinx and Enchantra.

Growling in frustration over Cielidh's total lack of interest in her other kittens, Vimala moved passed the grassy field towards the crying Patches. His older brothers Nemo and Thaddeus, though both still kittens themselves, were already next to their brother's side. Nemo and Thaddeus didn't know what to do, while Patches cried. Vimala gave the boys a fond smile, as she patted both of them on the head. Squatting down in front of Patches, she shushed him quietly. "Come here dear."

Her arms were outstretched and Patches, understood the gesture. Instantly, he raised his arms and Vimala hoisted him up in her arms. Gently, she rubbed his back as she moved him from side to side. His crying started to dim. Looking at the older of the two, Thaddeus, she tilted her head in question. "Thad?"

"He...uh...fell backwards and hit his head on that."

It was a roundabout made of metal, and half laying in the grass, and half in the air. "Aw. Patches, it's okay sweetie. I've got you."

Blinx, a mostly all scarlett queen with creamy tips, and Enchantra, a white and rosy-pink queen stepped up beside Vimala. "I hope you didn't have further business with Cielidh."Blinx commented.

"Yeah. She stormed off in quite the little huff." Enchantra rolled her eyes at the memory. "As her child wailed behind her."

"How is he?"

There were still tears in his eyes and his cheeks were damp from his previous crying, but he had since gripped Vimala around her neck and was cooing softly. "Patches is doing much better."

"Good." Thad spoke, and Nemo pumped is fists into the air. "C'mon Patches, lets go play."

Patches only clung tighter. Vimala held the back of his head softly, purring quietly in Patches ear. "Why don't you boys go ahead and play, I'll send Patches your way, once he's feeling up to it."

Nemo pouted, but finally nodded as Thaddeus egged him on. "Let's go pounce on Everett, Celosia, Nut, Salem, Extwo and Plum. Since they're still awake."

After making a wooping noise, the two brothers were off. Vimala smirked as they started off at a run towards the small group. Everett and Souledge were the oldest on the verge of adulthood, though that rite was still 5 months away. Everett was a white tom with cream and brown points. While Souledge was a white and indigo-shine calico. He was affectionately nicknamed Plum by his generation. Celosia was the next oldest and would be coming of age in a year. She was a gold and lemon princess, with dark gold tabby patches. Salem was closer in age to Thaddeus and Nemo, and had been a stray princess found near the park. She was a black and white queen with Orange trim. Extwo was a hyper-active kitten. She was a silver and grey princess, with gold trim. Then there was Nut, also a tom about the same age, and was the son to Vimala's adviser; Antigone. He was a white tom with gold patches.

Glancing at Blinx and Enchantra, Vimala sighed. "No, I guess my dealings with Cielidh were finished. She's not taking the exile of her two children well."

"She's been talking and venting about it to anyone who will listen."

Enchantra chimed in,"You may have a problem with her."

She continued to hold on to Patches,"I know. But I have grown quite fond of her three sons. I will not kick them all out over a difference of opinion." At their looks, she added. "I will have a talk with my adviser and closest friends over the potential issue."

"Good enough." Blinx said stubbornly.

"So what brings you both by?"

"Checking on my baby of course," Enchantra winked. "Where is she?"

"Abigail? She's with the other sleeping kittens." Vimala pointed to an overturned playground turtle. Most of it was missing, and just the shell remained. It had been made of stone and most of it had been taken over by an overgrowth of plants. Moss had grown onto it as well. The kittens found sleeping in the overturned shell comfortable. Abigail was Rosy-pink with white tips. She slept in the shell between two orange kittens; Anubis and Ivara. Philo was a silver, russian-blue tabby with a fluff of black on his chest. He was laying next to Anubis, belly up.

"You know Vimala..."Enchantra started. "When are you going to get one of your own? You're so good with Patches there, and the rest of the kittens adore you. You'd make a good mother."

Vimala smiled shyly,"...Thanks. I want that definitely one day. But you all keep me so busy since I became leader...I just haven't really had the time to do much else."

"You know I think I could see you having your own as well Blinx. Not sure how good you be though." Enchantra poked fun.

Blinx blew a breath of air out and her mane flowed up and then flopped back down in her face in response. "I came here to let you know that Prudence and her sister Shyva are finally feeling comfortable in our tribe. Not sure what happened to them. I'm just glad we were able to give them a home with us a few weeks back."

"I'm glad. Did Prudence need any specific accommodations?"

"I don't think so, she gets around just fine, despite her blindness, and Shyva is more then content to be at her side, when Prudence does need assistance."

"She's a bit uppity."

"..'Chantra..." Blinx gave her a sidelong glare. Then the scarlett queen continued. "Ambrosia has come back from her scout and her report on what's going on out there....are troubling."

Nuzzling a snoring Patches, Vimala spoke,"How so?"

"Although recent hostilities between the two biggest tribes in the city appear to have ended on the surface, Ambrosia believes that it's worse then ever before and she doesn't believe it's going to get any better. She's seen Henches amassing troops and has heard rumors of new plans underway." Blinx chewed on her bottom lip nervously,"You-" Blinx had just yelped, and had jumped to the side.

Skittles, an all black tom, who wore ridiculous holey rainbow socks on all four paws brushed passed Blinx. "Ha, knew you were ticklish." He started waggling his paws again and Blinx backed away and growled softly. "Oh please. You all looked like you were at a funeral. Just thought I'd lighten the mood a little."

The scarlett queen smacked Skittles, annoyance being an understatement for Blinx. "Skittles." Vimala nodded. She wasn't fond of the interruption but she had learned enough to know that she was going to have to make a tough decision soon. One to safeguard the members of her tribe in case an all out war broke out among the power tribes.

He grinned. "Oops. Didn't mean to wake young Patches there." The brown; black patched baby looked at Skittles and Blinx with sleepy eyes. "Technically it was Blinx that woke him up though."

"You're treading on thin ice, Skittles." She warned.

He shrugged, sticking his tongue out at her. "Mainly came here just to play with the kittens." He was one of those toms who was never really going to grow up, but he did love being around the energetic kittens and loved playing with them.

"Mainly?"

He nodded. "Well our two guards, Bancroft and Chimaera, told me to come get you. Our mystic Maisie, informed them she sensed there may be an incident about to happen on our borders." He was already joining the fray of kittens, before Vimala could question him further.

"Here." Enchantra held her arms out. "I'll get Patches back to sleep and then place him in with the other sleeping kittens. Go."

* * *

A petite black queen walked into the city, cautiously. She was grateful for the tribe she was in, and of course their protection, but she just needed to get out of there for a while; she needed the solitude. Her two tails curled as she stopped so suddenly. Her barriers were up as she sensed that she was not alone. Whipping around, she saw a black, and gold tom, with a white front side a few feet behind her.

Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow up at him. "You know, I don't need an escort." She suddenly frowned. "Vimala didn't send you after me, did she, King?"

King shook his head,"No. I mean she's worried. You're her best friend after all."

She pressed her lips together,"I take it, you thought you'd allay her fears...? By sticking close to me?"

Giving a small smile, King chuckled softly. "Sounds stupid hearing you say it out loud. I-" King glanced sideways, attempting to think of the right wording. "Respect her."

"MmmHmm." Krystalle smiled to herself and then glanced away. "I am just on a walk, King, clearing my head. I believe I will be fine. However, I seem to have gotten far closer to Hench cat territory than I intended. Some company, would be appreciated."

He took her offering with ease, and increased his pace to be walking alongside her, rather then behind. They fell into easy chatter, and had started to turn away from the city and hench territory. They hadn't gotten far when Krystalle had suddenly stopped in her tracks. King had started to place his paw on her shoulder, concern etched all over his face, when Krys turned to face him. "Somethings...wrong."

"What is it? What's going on?"

A shrill scream wafted down the sidewalk and a, "Keep running Rosie!" followed behind. Two kittens had rounded the corner and were coming straight at King and Krystalle. Rosie glanced up and then tripped over her tail as she went careening right into Kyrstalle's legs. Rosie was a scarlett and white kitten with black trim and in her paws was a chunk of cheese. Behind her, a gray tabby tom was running. A clear plastic bag filled with chicken bounced along his side, being held by his teeth. He fell backwards, to keep himself from headbutting into King's shins. King put a paw out to protect Krystalle, when she bent down with outstretched arms.

"Shhh. We won't hurt you." She glanced at King. "They're just kittens King."

"What or who are you running from?"King still needed to ask, though had relaxed at Krystalle's words.

"Them." Rosie squeaked and had easily accepted Krystalle's comfort. She was picked up and she clung as close as she could to Krystalle, while still holding on to the cheese.

The grey tabby had scrambled behind King's legs, not caring that they were strangers, only that they seemed genuine in their kindness. Besides, they were adults he and Rose could hide behind. Three more kittens, roughly the same age as the two King and Krystalle were protecting came running around the corner. Followed by an adult, possibly their parent, a guardian or just a chaperone. They screeched to a halt but the lone girl pouted and tugged on one of the tom's arms. "Go beat him up Tyr! He has my chicken."

The young girl was a gold queen with white and red trim, while Tyr was a black and silver tom. The other tom that stood just behind them was black with ginger markings. The adult was a slender build black tom, with the tiniest bit of red. His claws were already out. "You defend thieves now, dear sister?"

King looked at the adult wearily, and then to Krystalle. Her ears were flattened and she shrunk back slightly. Thankfully, Cadaver and Ottilie, two of their protectors arrived just in time. Cadaver was a Brown tom with white and gold trim, while Ottilie was a tan and orange queen with leopard spots. The black adult tom didn't back down, but he was halted from attacking now that there were two more on their side. Cadaver placed an easy paw on Krystalle's shoulders. "You okay Krys?"

She nodded her head mutely, and he guided her behind him. "You're safe. They're not going to take you away."

"Thanks Dav." She locked eyes with him, but after a second his attention was back on the current threat.

Tyr was pushed forward but the girl, and his fur stood up, being faced with three adults. "Ivy stop-"

Ivy stuck her tongue out at Tyr, but the other tom, cautiously moved forward and placed a paw on Tyr's shoulder. "They're not going to attack kittens. It's Alexei they are concerned about."

"Thanks Nightmare." Tyr spoke and allowed the black-ginger tom to help him away from the adults, all of whom were baring claws and fangs. Nightmare grabbed Ivy roughly as well and yanked her away from what he assumed would be an impending battle.

Alexei glared. "You're uncle Dark is going to be highly disappointed in you, Tyr. But it's unsurprising. Our brother," His attention was now back on Krystalle,"Rumpus is as weak as you, Krys."

Krystalle's eyes instantly went to Tyr. Her heart ached to reach out to her nephew, to get him away from the henches. But she kept her hold on Rosie, who was shivering in fear.

Alexei laughed at Nightmare,"And you're father Nightmare, I'm really surprised at you avoiding conflict."

"I'd say he's smart." Munkustrap spoke as he, with his two trainee's Tumble and Tugger, arrived. The silver tabby did see the kitten Alexei had been singling out, and knew instantly that he was a son of Macavity. Even though he had bowed out of the fight and got the other two kittens to safety, he saw how they looked at him. Even as young as he was, Nightmare seemed to be a natural leader.

Tugger saw King, Cadaver and Ottilie now regarding them as threats and he gave them a smirk. "We're all friends here. Rose and Greymane behind you, they're ours."

King regarded Tugger and felt the tom was genuine. Ottilie blushed slightly at Tugger's wink, and Munkustrap watched how easily Tugger gained their trust. As Tugger approached the new cats, Munkustrap was blindsided by Alexei, and he growled when claws nicked his cheek. Tumblebrutus found himself hiding behind Munkustrap, while Tugger reacted and swiped his claws across Alexei's face. The black tom staggered backward, but didn't let up. "That's fine. I'll take you all on!"

Tugger had been punched and the blonde and black leopard fell to the ground, Cadaver and Ottilie jumped into action, while King hung back keeping a protective stance in front of Krystalle and the two kittens. As soon as Munkustrap joined into the fray, Alexei went down easily. They all came away from some cuts and bruises, while Alexei laid there breathing heavily.

"Enough." Krystalle cried out. She had sympathy for her brother, even though she personally didn't like him. She didn't really know anything about her Hench brothers except Darkevil, just rumors. But she still looked on Alexei's form with soft eyes. The situation could have and should have been resolved through talking. "Please."

Tyr had gone to Alexei, a kittens concern for family and Krystalle watched helplessly. "Uncle Lex?"

"Stupid kit." Alexei pushed Tyr away and even more so, Krystalle wanted to just scoop him up and bring him back to Vimala's tribe, especially when she saw the look of hurt on the kitten's face.

"My food!" Ivy cried, but Nightmare wouldn't let her get away with pushing him around like she had done with Tyr.

Munkustrap eyed Nightmare warily, as the black-ginger looked to Rose and Greymane. "Your kittens stole our breakfast. That's it."

The silver tabby's eyes landed on the food Greymane and Rose still held onto. "Greymane!"

Krystalle put Rose down, and both she and Greymane moved towards Munkustrap, their tails limp and dragging on the ground.

"We should probably get back Krys." Ottilie spoke. Knowing this was not their problem or their fight.

Krystalle gave one last look to Alexei and Tyr before she sighed. They started to walk away, though Cadaver did give a nod to the silver tabby, and respectfully, Munk returned the gesture.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

Rose came over,"It was my idea."

"I don't doubt that. You're both in trouble."

"But Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer do it all the time." Greymane whined.

Munkustrap sighed and put a paw over his face in frustration.

"Maybe having a kitten will temper their thieving ways." Tugger muttered under his breath.

"I'll have a talk with them as well, but you two. Right now, give them back their food. Then Tumble is going to take you back to the junkyard." He gazed around, and found Tumble meekly standing off to the side.

"Sorry." Tumble spoke.

"It's the beginning of the training Tumble, there's nothing to be ashamed about." Turning back to the kittens, he gestured to the Hench kittens and Rose and Greymane slowly made their way towards the three. Greymane dumped the food near Tyr's feet. Before he could grab it, Alexei took the bag of chicken himself. Hissing, Greymane scampered away and hid behind Munkustrap.

"Let's go Tyr." Alexei, slowly stood back up. He sneered at Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger. "This isn't over."

Tyr trailed behind Alexei, while Rose was handing the block of cheese to Ivy. Ivy almost succeeded in scratching Rose, but was stopped by Nightmare. "Go home, Ivy."

She pulled away from Nightmare and strutted away. He rolled his eyes. "She's a spoiled princess. Gets everything handed to her."

Rose was stunned when he handed her a small piece of the cheese that she had just given back. With a grateful smile, she ate it as he turned to leave as well. "Alright, come along kitt's. Skimble managed to find Dreamcatcher and Bramble, while Junior caught up Arianne and Tailchaser."

"What about Catori?"

"She's back in the yard with the other kittens, eating."

Rose and Greymane quietly followed after Tumble. Munkustrap turned to Tugger. He still wasn't sure about the tom, or why he suddenly decided to become a Protector, but Munk felt pride in the heartthrob for the first time. "You did good, Tugger."

"Thanks." Tugger's mood vanished at Munk's look. "What?"

"What if this was a set up?"

"I doubt Rose and Greymane are working for the Henches."

"No. You're right. But what if that tom saw them stealing food as an opportunity?" Munk sighed,"Probably being paranoid, but us getting in a conflict over kittens stealing their food. That wouldn't paint us in a good light for any low henches having second thoughts or for any new recruits."

"Wow. The way your mind works. I don't think I could ever think like that. Lets tackle one problem at a time, okay Munk?"

"Alright. Fair. Let's head home, Tugger."

* * *

"It's time, Darkevil."

The black tom stood up and the lighting of the old library gave his coat a golden shine. With a wicked grin, he caught the black-point tan queen around her waist and drug her to him. "Ah Primrose, you sure there's no time beforehand?"

She caught his dirty leer and gave one of her own. Most of the other prostitute's complained with Dark, or with his two brothers, Damien and Alexei, but she found the muscular, and malevolent tom to be quite fun. She allowed him a quick and thoroughly dominating kiss, before she pulled away. "Unfortunately, no. Tiamat is down there with Saorise right now. She's pushing now."

Hmm another cat that will be loyal to him, just like Sao was, Dark thought to himself. As long as he got there before Macavity and Macavity's boring healer, Sunflower, he'd be able to manipulate Sao into pledging her son or daughter to him. Grinning, he stroked Primrose's bottom lip. "Lead the way."

They wound through the hallways, and the tall arches, as the made their way into a large room. It had been converted into a medical wing, for the Henches, and the walls had gold embossed in an intricate design. A sharp yell came from one of the beddings in the corner of the room. Saorise, a black queen with chocolate trim was hissing at Dark's personal healer.

"Oh yeah. Hissing at me is going to make everything better. I'll just reach in and take your kitten out, easy-peasy. Now keep pushing." Tiamat spoke.

Darkevil, approached Sao, who looked up at him with bright blue eyes. She wasn't his, like Primrose was, but he had seen her fight, and had done his part to make her loyal. He'd have her in his bed eventually; maybe twisted around his finger, like Primrose. But they were expendable. As long as they gave him what he wanted, however, they had nothing to worry about.

The cream ticked healer, with black and orange trim was another queen, Dark knew would never betray him. Saving her from a street thugs tended to do that to an impressionable kitten, and now here she was on the verge of becoming an adult. Warped and twisted to his world view, to his needs. A smile spread across his face, when Tiamat annouced the head was crowning. After a few more pushes, the kitten was out and wrapped up in Tiamat's arms. Dark wandered over to Tiamat, and noticed Sao had a boy, who looked very much like her. Black, with chocolate trim. He had the faintest bit of cream on his face, mane and tail as well. But only time would tell which colors would fade and which would become prominent.

Just then, a small silver tom with grey spotting tumbled his way through the door. Dark growled low in his throat as he grabbed him by the nape and took him back into the hallway. "You dare interrupt when I'm with them?"

"Sorry. Sorry." He whimpered. "I thought you wanted the report right away. You wanted to know the current climate of the Henches, especially after Macavity's failure at the Jellicle Ball."

"Never think. And never assume." Dark had half a mind to turn him over to Alexei, and let his sadistic brother have some fun torturing the spineless coward. Though JP was there now, and he was interested to know what the tom had found out. "Well spit out your findings before I give your worthless hide to Alexei."

With renewed fear, JP stuttered. "There's a lot of confliction. Uh...uh...some of the older ones and some of the newer ones aren't as confident in Mack's leadership anymore."

"Pff, Tatsumi is an old fool. Probably thinks he could do a better job. He can't." Though, he wondered if he could use Tatsumi's own ambitions to his advantage. Turning the new henches would be easy. "What about the bulk of his forces?"

"Well they're still die-hard loyalists. Mack has made good on many of his promises and they haven't had to endure a lot of failure's, like the older Henches have. You'll have no chance." He gulped loudly. "I mean...one would think...I uhhh mean...uhhh please don't kill me."

Dark let out a bark of laughter. "Death would be merciful. I am not merciful, nor are my two trusted brothers, and my sister, Blair." Blair was almost as dark and sadistic as Alexei was. Dark didn't trust Rumpus at all. A hero on the streets, but ultimately came crawling back to family. He wasn't sure if it was Rumpus' own weakness or if the Jellicles didn't want him, but he trusted Rumpus to side with the Jellicles if it ever came down to that sort of choice. Otrox, he was young, but Dark feared Rumpus had too much influence over him. Dark would have to either fix it, or get rid of him when the time came. His last sister, Krystalle. Well she was just like Rumpus, but had gotten away. Or was staying away. He didn't care, she would be killed if she got in his way. "Displease me again, and you'll be begging for death."

Putting JP down, the silver and grey spotted tom, whimpered as he ran away.

Dark looked back into the room. Sao was holding her son, Primrose had an almost possessive paw on Sao's shoulder when she locked eyes with Dark's. He knew in that moment that Primrose knew he wanted to and would bed Sao; turn her into a loyal little bitch like Primrose. And Primrose not only seemed to know but seemed to approve. And Tiamat, well she was cleaning up the bloodied and soiled sheets. JP was right about one thing, Macavity still had too many followers, too much power. It seemed Darkevil still had work to do.


	2. Joy and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

"You may be Darkevil's new flavor of the week, but you don't want to make him mad." JP shivered as he walked down the street, with a young tan and cream tabby princess. She had a grey underbelly, and JP frowned for her. She was of course physically able to have kittens, most of them were at a young age, but he didn't think she was emotionally prepared to endure Darkevil for even an hour, let alone a night.

  
Her light brown eyes gazed irritably at JP, her lips pouting slightly. "What are you rambling about?"

  
"Nothing Isis...Nothing." He amended. No need to purposely scare her, and face Darkevil's ire and punishment. Besides, Primrose seemed to have her claws in Darkevil recently, and he was more then happy to use her to scratch his own itches. And if he made Darkevil's new toy petrified of him, he knew he'd be getting a knock at his door from the scary tom himself. "Where'd he find you at anyway?" He mumbled, trying to change the subject. His paranoia kicked in, and began to look around for spies. He wasn't even sure if Darkevil had spies, but he was too scared to think otherwise.

  
She rolled her eyes at his antics, and eccentricities. She didn't scare easily, but JP did give her the creeps. "Just..on the streets." Isis sneered, not particularly fond of the memory, nor the thought of talking about it. "Who else do we need to see after this tribe?"

  
JP was distracted but did throw out. "Oh some tom named Axel. Dark's heard his son is some kind of badass mercenary."

  
"Oooh. What's his son's name?" Isis asked, intrigued.

  
JP frowned slightly,"Keiiji, I think." JP went back into his own head, thinking about what could happen. He ceased his small talk, at the prospect of Axel and his dangerous son joining Dark. It was going to go badly, and JP figured he'd probably get threatened and tortured by another sadistic tom. And now this new tribe was potentially going to join, JP wasn't sure he liked the idea of Dark gaining any sort of real power. Sure he turned, but only because he thought his own skin would be protected with Darkevil. He was scared out of his mind.

  
Groaning, the young princess spoke,"What are you sweating and scared about now?"

  
JP attempted to calm his rapid breathing,"Erm...Spider?"

  
"Thank god we're here." She gazed around seeing some broken playground equipment just passed the street.

  
Once they had crossed the street, they were greeted by two tall cats. One was a brown tabby, with a fluffy vest and mane. She did not look like someone to mess with, but she didn't seem overtly unfriendly either. However, her partner, he wore a scowl on his face. He was a dark brown tom with speckled black tips. His eyes were the first thing Isis noticed, clouded over and hazy. He was blind, but could still hear or sense when she waved a paw in front of his face. The tom had growled, but was restrained by the tabby queen.

  
"Easy Bancroft. She's just a child. Accompanied by some teenage tom."

  
"Who reeks of fear." Bancroft spat, though Isis could tell he was slightly amused by JP being scared of a blind tom. Though to his credit, Bancroft was quite large, both in stature and in build. He looked like he could still snap JP in half like a twig, without a problem.

  
"You two are about to trespass into Edelbrook Territory." The queen spoke as a warning.

  
JP bit his lip, glancing at Isis, before he finally nodded his head. "We...we know. We were looking for your tribe."

  
"Yeah, we're from a interested party within the Hench Tribe. They wanted to reach out. They had an offer for the leader of your tribe. JP and I were sent here to extend the offer."

  
"You're pretty well spoken for a kit." Bancroft's hostile tone barely lifted.

  
The tabby shifted her eyes to Bancroft,"We'll have to give them the opportunity to talk with Vimala."

He sighed. "Go, Chimaera. I've got a handle of guarding our borders. You take the whelps to Vimala."

  
Chimaera placed a paw on his cheek and he sighed at the physical affection. "You spoil me Bancroft."

  
"Don't flatter yourself. I just want some peace and quiet for once."

  
Despite the flat and angry tone, Isis was curious to see a genuine smile light up Chimaera's face. "Follow me, young ones."

  
Together, Isis and JP followed behind Chimaera, and JP watched her figure while they walked. He got slapped by Isis and he pouted as he rubbed his sore arm. "What? I'm not blind." Which earned him another slap to the arm.

  
Chimaera smirked to herself and finally entered a broken and ripped up tube of plastic, that had once been a slide for human children. "Knock knock." She had announced.

  
Vimala peered around another corner that was part of another tube slide, broken off and damaged from wear and tear; and time. Her emerald eyes widened slightly. "Did you find two more strays, Chimmy?"

  
Chimaera was not found of the nickname but had shook her head. "No. They claim to be from a minority within the Hench tribe. They'd like a chance to talk with you."

  
"Well I am discussing things with my adviser." She nodded. "So this seems like the perfect time. Come on...uhh..."

  
"JP." JP squeaked.

  
"Isis."

  
Chimaera left them to her leader and then left to return to her duties and to Bancroft. She'd be seeing the two young ones again, when they departed for home.

  
They followed Vimala through different archways of red plastic, with holes lighting up the inside. Isis wondered if the group of cats found the cast aside tube slide's mangled and standing upon each other, creating quite the plastic spectacle that housed the leader and her top lieutenants so perfectly. Or if they had found the mangled heap and with teamwork and labor managed to rearrange the broken down chunks into a workable area for tribe meetings, and for shelter against the worst elements. Isis couldn't imagine it would provide much shelter if it began to pour, considering all the holes lined around. Holes to the sides, underneath, and above. She was sure if it was pouring, and the park began to flood this area would be a death trap. But she could see how it might provide shelter and heat during the winter and snowy months.

  
"And here we are." The had exited into the outside, but all around them where paths back into the plastic tubes. They were in the dead center. Grass was beneath their paws, and flowers were in bloom around the outer edges, near and around the entrances into the plastic tubes. There were a couple logs lined up and a white and gold queen laid upon one of them. Isis was more sure then ever that this placing had not been natural after being torn down, ripped and left along the grass. The Edelbrook tribe had to have worked hard to place the tubes in all the right ways to create such a maze. "Antigone. This is Isis and JP. They've come from the Hench tribe."

  
Antigone's eyes flashed in anger. "Didn't they give Krystalle, King and our two protectors trouble three weeks ago?"

  
"If you recall, Krystalle was upset, for it was a conflict that could have been avoided. And we have had no trouble from them since. It was another conflict that had been between the Henches and the Jellicles. If they are here to apologize for that incident and to further avoid trouble in the future, we should at least hear them out."

  
Antigone sat up on the log, and her fluffy gold tail twitched in agitation. "If that is the real reason they are here, then I am in agreement. Shouldn't Ambrosia, one of our Protectors and our only healer be present for this as well?"

  
"No. I'm not going to have a bunch of our members surround them and make them uneasy. We will inform them and the rest of our members later." Vimala took her place on another log, and Isis gave JP a look.

  
JP's fur started to sponge out. Sure he was older, but he wasn't sure where to begin. "We of course did want to express regret for what your members went through almost a month ago. As you have stated, our conflict had been with a couple of Jellicle thieves."

  
Isis gazed at JP. Impressed the tom could actually talk when he needed to. "Yes. They had only wanted to stop the thieves, Jellicles that had stolen from children. As if it's okay to do that, just because they belong to the Hench tribe. One of our lieutenants; Alexei...had been understandably upset. But he's always been a loose canon and has gotten punished for escalating a tense situation." 

  
"This is rehearsed Vimala. Why should we listen to any more of this bull? Why doesn't their representative come over and see us him or herself?"

  
JP took over then, his voice lowered and full of fear. "He's operating under Macavity's regime. If Macavity were to find out what he were doing? He's not just seeking his own power. Many Henches have confided in him the state of constant fear they have living in the Hench tribe. He just wants to offer a better life for them. But he's hesitant to reveal himself, in case it ever came back to Macavity."

  
"Didn't hesitate to send two children to do his work though? Willing to sacrifice kittens to the Napoleon of Crime."

  
Vimala had given Antigone her full attention and while she had a point, the only way Macavity would hear about Isis and JP working against Macavity would have to come from her tribe. She didn't want to think anyone in her tribe would purposely reveal that information. "Macavity will not find out, JP...Isis. You have my word on that. So is that all your Hench Superior has to say?"

  
"No." Isis spoke. "He wanted to extend an offer as well. He needs allies to help the Henches in the tribe that have had a change of heart. He was hoping we could make an alliance. If you're willing, then he'd personally guarantee the safety of your tribe and all your members. It's not a threat." She looked over at Antigone, already anticipating her next hostile and accusatory question. "Macavity is preparing for war. And though the Jellicle claim to want peace, you cannot ignore their actions."

  
"They have started training new warriors, their defenses have been fortified. They've been increasing their numbers for quite a while now, and are still increasing them."

  
Vimala's tribe had believed in one mate only for the rest of their lives, and it was common knowledge that the Jellicles tended to hop from partner to partner. She had always just thought it was their way, but if it was to increase their numbers in preparation for battle then that changed things. Ambrosia had warned her nearly a month ago that the sounds of war were rattling between the two major tribes. It was hard to look upon everything in black and white. The Jellicles seemed to have ideals Vimala admired, but they had thieves in their tribe, and those very thieves were protected. They were increasing their numbers, training new cats. And in lieu of the information presented to them, it seemed like there were Hench cats that were unhappy, were scared. Either option, Macavity or the Jellicles was going to put her tribe and her friends into harms way. This third option, if it were true, may be the only option to keep her tribe out of the line of fire. It was something she knew she'd have to talk over with her members. "Thank you. When does your Superior need an answer?"

  
"Take your time. He's giving you a few months to think it over. If something new happens within the Hench tribe or between the Jellicles, then he may need your answer sooner."

  
"I see. Well I will definitely consider this offer. And hopefully we'll see you again JP and Isis. Antigone..." The gold and white queen stood up, her fur clean and flawless. "Please see them back to the edge of our border, then round as many of our members here as you can. We have some things to discuss."

  
Vimala had been lost in her thoughts for so long that she didn't know how much time had passed until voices broke through to her.

  
"Did you see him? He's never going to actually grow up and take anything seriously. He should be at this meeting."

  
"But as you said, Skittles doesn't take anything seriously. He wouldn't give a rat's tail about this meeting. So it's a good thing he's currently being swarmed by the kittens." Maisie shook her head in dismay. "Why do you even care Blinx?"

  
Coming up to be among her friends, Enchantra giggled. "Because she has a crush on him. Haven't you figured that out yet?" In her best 'stuffy' voice, she continued,"But oh no. He's immature. Would not do well for my reputation if it got out that I, serious about everything Blinx, had a crush on him."

  
Blinx rolled her eyes,"You rarely take anything seriously either Chantra. You and he sound perfect for each other. Maybe you're projecting your own crush on him, onto me." After another beat, she complained,"And I do not sound like that!"

  
Maisie and Enchantra eyed each other, before they shared a silent chuckle. Considering Blinx had almost sounded exactly how Enchantra imitated her as.

  
"Oh stuff it." Blinx frowned before she moved ahead of them and sat on a one of the logs beside the one Vimala was on.

  
Maisie and Enchantra left her, her space and sat upon the grass, nearby one of the plastic tubes. Enchantra and Maisie had both wanted to be near the sweet smelling flowers.

  
Raising an eyebrow, Vimala regarded Blinx. "You're not healing Ceilidh, as healer..."

  
"Relax Leader. Ceil may have come to me complaining about a stomach bug, but there is nothing physically wrong with her. Krystalle is currently with Ceil. Krys and I both felt that her pains, were more emotional or psychological in nature, considering her inability to cope with your decision regarding her children."

  
Vimala frowned. "Maybe I should have just left them off with a warning. We were strays not too long ago. Maybe I could have done more to reach them, to explain to them why we changed things, why inter-family relations would not be tolerated."

  
"You're not one to second guess your decisions. And...for what its worth, we agreed with your decision. I can't say none of us wouldn't react similarly to Ceil, if it had been our children." Blinx sighed,"It was a tough call all in all. I don't think anyone else would be willing to make the tough calls. And Krystalle is taking care of Ceil right now. You needn't worry any more about that, Vimala."

  
She nodded, having the utmost trust in Krystalle and her empathic abilities. If anyone could get through to Ceilidh, and help Ceilidh, it was Krystalle. Bancroft, Prudence and Shyva entered next, with Ambrosia, Ottilie and Antigone hot on their tails. Prudence found herself being led in, holding on to Bancroft's arm. The two blind cats, were followed by Shyva, who hovered around them anxiously.

  
"Three more steps to you left. It's a really nice place to rest and relax at." Shyva spoke happily.

  
"You fret to much, sister." But Prudence had followed Shyva's advice, as did Bancroft and they sat down in grassy area in front of the leader. Shyva sat down beside Prudence, and the white silver tabby tipped queen found she enjoyed being between Shyva and Bancroft. Shyva was a silver queen with grey accents.

  
"Our borders?" Vimala asked.

  
Bancroft was quick to speak. "Chimaera and Cadaver have that covered. I believe King is with them as well. He expressed an interest in learning to become a guard."

  
"That's great."

  
Bancroft mumbled under his breath, and the two sisters were the only two to hear him. "Though I think he just wanted to flirt with Chimaera."

  
Antigone stretched out on the only vacant log beside Vimala and brushed down her fur once more, before relaxing.

  
Ottilie stood off to the side, always one to be a bit of a loner. And she rarely spoke. "So why have we all been summoned here?"

  
Ambrosia, who was sitting beside Maisie on the log flipped her mane off of her face. "It's obvious, isn't it? We're about to shake hands with the Devil."

* * *

"Maybe we should tell Tumble about our morning after the ball with Jemima."  
  


Victoria smacked the side of Plato's arm, jokingly. "A lady doesn't divulge secrets like that."

Tugger and Jenny, who sat on the trunk of the car together, chuckled lightly, however, Tumble had instantly pulled away from Jemima. The two had been sitting on the overturned tire, beside Plato and Victoria.

Tumble was standing up glaring down at Jemima,"You did what? And after we got together at the ball?"

Jemima flushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Tumble was making a scene and putting her in the middle, with her best friend looking on, a tom she had been intimate with, another tom she had a huge crush on and a queen she deeply respected. Even some of the kittens they had been watching had stopped their playtime to look at her. "Tumble...please. It...It was my first ball, and there's nothing against me being with others and having a bit of fun."

Tumble gritted his teeth, but it was Tugger who interrupted in an abrupt manner. "As if you weren't having fun and making your rounds as well, Tumble. You flirted with several cats at the ball before and after the mating dance. I saw how frisky you and Exotica had gotten and don't think I didn't notice you flirting with Jennyanydots. You practically had her in your lap during the entirety of Mistoffelees song."

It was Tumble's turn to flush, when he noticed the possessive arm of Tugger wrap around Jenny's waist. Though it still bothered him that Jemima had been with another tom. He and Exotica may have hooked up but that had been before the mating dance, afterwards, he never went beyond flirting. "I didn't sleep with anyone after the ball. We were together during the courtship, that's basically a mating pledge, right? I mean, Tugger is here with Jenny, not Bombalurina; even though he and Bomba were together most of the night and is more attractive. But he and Jenny danced during the courtship so they're mates now... And Plato is with Vicky."

Jenny stiffened, frowning deeply. She stood up,"I will not sit by and be insulted."

"Jenny." Tugger grabbed her paw and pulled her back down to him. "Tumble doesn't know what he's talking about. He's still quite young Jenny, and as far as I'm concerned I was lucky this passed ball. I got to spend my night and my time with the two hottest queens."

Jenny curled up with Tugger, allowing his presence to comfort her. She glanced at an apologetic Tumblebrutus. "You think Tugger and myself are going to grow old together?" She shook her head. "Our experiences at the Jellicle Ball are all going to be different. Gus Junior he had found his one mate young, and they had planned to be true to each other until they grew old and died. Circumstances cut their time short but after mourning her and then dating again, he's finally found someone else he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He was lucky to find two mates that he loved and is loved in return for. Our leader, Deuteronomy, he was never completely satisfied with one mate, he had multiple mates, and multiple kittens. Most of them no longer in the yard, having been adopted by humans and moved away or are part of other smaller tribes within the city. I wouldn't be surprised if Admetus one day found a mate or two outside our tribe and left to create his own tribe, his own family. Many of Old Deuteronomy's kittens were like that. Deuteronomy eventually settled down with three queens, though they have since passed. What's important is you need to figure out what you want, and who you want to spend it with. You also need to take in account your would be partners emotions and opinions on everything."

Jemima mouthed a 'Thank you' to Jenny, and Tugger was grumbling under his breath. Though Jenny heard a 'You don't know, we could end up growing old together', under Tugger's breath. Jemima then stood up and turned to Tumblebrutus.

"I want us to be mates." Tumble spoke so certainly, that Jemima knew anything she said short of saying 'Me too' was going to hurt Tumble and that wasn't what she wanted to do, but she took Jenny's words to heart and she wanted to be true to herself. "Tumble...we we haven't even had an opportunity to talk about this in private. About what we both want in the long run. Don't you want to be sure? I don't want to have any regrets."

"You're...carrying my kitten. That should be the end of it." Tumble spoke, already turning away from Jemima angrily.

"Please...Tumble...Don't leave."

He had hesitated, but shook his head. He had thought he and Jemima were on the same page and he couldn't be further from the truth. He needed to clear his head and he left without a further look backwards.

"Not everyone likes or can handle our ways, even those born into our tribe." Tugger gave a dry chuckle. "He's probably going to need a single mate that thinks like him. One that also just wants a single mate. He'll be happy then."

Jemima, though already near tears with Tumble's departure, started to silently weep at Tugger's words. Tugger let out an 'Ow' when Jenny kicked him. Seeing Jemima's wet cheeks, he did whisper out an apology even though he was sure he was correct. Victoria held her paw out and Jemima instantly took it. She sat down beside the white queen. Plato sat beside Victoria as well, and he cupped Jemima's cheek in his paw. She leaned into the touch before she leaned her head against Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria spoke first. "Just give him some time to cool off. Like Tugger said, he is still young, I don't think he knows what he really wants yet. And if we knew he had felt this way, we wouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"Yeah, Jemima. I didn't realize my younger brother felt that way. I'm sorry."

"Better to know now, right?" Jemima sniffled.

A loud shriek caught all their attention, and Plato was quick enough to catch Tabitha as she fell from the dresser. She had huge tears, but once she realized she was in the arms of her big brother, she held on to him tightly. "Pl...Plado!" She cried butchering the pronunciation of his name slightly.

"Hey I've got you Tabby." He gazed around at the other kittens that had been watching Tabitha. Though his eyes instantly went to Carbucketty, standing slightly off into the distance near James, and the older female kittens; Olivia, Sillabub, Petra, and Quaxina. "What happened? Why were you just watching her, and why didn't any of you stop her." Though his last question was aimed at his younger brother Buck. Despite him being younger then him, he was still older then Tabitha and old enough to know better.

"Summer...told me I wasn't fun like the other kittens..." That was as much as Tabitha could get out, before she started to cry and sobs wracked her body. It had been enough to get Victoria's attention. The white queen, along with Jemima, arose and they both made their way on either side of Plato. Jemima, shyly touched Plato's shoulder in silent support, while Victoria gently rubbed the top of Tabitha's head.

Now face with three rather irate adults, the kittens all kind of shrunk in on themselves, all of them except Greymane. Being one of the looked up to leaders of the group, all eyes, kitten and adult alike, landed on him. He looked around before he shrugged nonchalantly. "We were just playing "Truth or Dare"."

Plato narrowed in on Summer. "Let me guess. You egged Tabitha into playing and choosing Dare."

Summer's tail was wrapped around her and she was pressed up against Catori and Arianne. "It was...harmless...fun....She-she didn't have to do it."

Plato shook his head. "Until I can get a hold of Cassandra or Exotica, Summer, go to the broken oven. You're in time out right now."

A few of the kittens made noises, in response to Summer getting in trouble, while she sauntered off towards the oven, enduring her small walk of shame. Knowing Greymane was the leader of the young kittens, Plato walked up behind the grey tabby. Greymane needed to be an example for the others as well. Considering he was allowing kittens too young to play a game they shouldn't be playing. Summer, Tabitha and Bailey were too young to be playing, and Bailey sat among them, looking around confused. Bramble sat off to the side, still in the circle but still standing out, with Assumptra curled in his lap. Fenris had been rolling between Rose and Greymane, though was peering between Plato and Greymane curiously. And baby Caramel was babbling in baby talk with Tailchaser, who seemed more invested in giggling and playing with Caramel then in the truth or dare game Greymane had come up with. Dreamcatcher and Evangeline sat close together, as they stared at Plato with wide eyes; already aware that their game was over.

"Greymane. You too."

"Hmm?"

"You're going into time out as well."

Greymane had started to argue, but at Rose's shake of the head, he sighed and stood up. "Fine."

"Munkustrap's going to be disappointed. You seem to be getting into trouble constantly lately."

"Pfff. A little time out is nothing."

Plato frowned at that but guided him behind the tire. Where he couldn't see his friends and where there was nothing to do. Greymane pouted and crossed his arms as he sat down.

Jemima retook a seat on the tire,"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Tugger." Junior raced into the area.

Tugger and Jennyanydots had both looked up at his insistent tone. "What? What's going on Junior?"

"Bombalurina, she went into labor. She's asking for you." Afterwards, he scanned the crowd of kittens. "Fenris?"

The scarlet-black tabby's ears twitched at his name and he mewed slightly. Junior went over to him,"Wanna go see your mommy?"

"Mama?" He slurred. And he happily accepted Junior, when the older tom picked him up into his arms.

"It's too soon." Tugger muttered over Bombalurina's condition and a feeling of dread overcame him. "I-can't."

Jenny stroked his arm. "Yes you can. And you have to."

"...Come with me?" Tugger gazed into her eyes and Jenny nodded softly. 

"I'll be right beside you."

"I'm going too." Victoria spoke. "Cassandra's already gotten a couple lesson's in the last few weeks. I want to get a closer look at healing from Electra and Jellylorum. See if I can help them and Bombalurina in any way."

* * *

Deep as his slumber was, something had felt off, and pulled him back to reality. The fog lifted, albeit slowly, as the ginger tom himself rubbed wearily at his half closed eyes. Blearily, he gazed around his darkened room, a luxurious and huge room in the abandoned library where they resided. He had guess the large room he had taken for himself use to be some sort of lounge or study for humans that use to come to the building. The curtains, though aged and run down by time, still hung in the stained glass windows. His bed was an older sofa, but still in surprisingly good condition. A barely used large, soft, and magnificently made silver blanket had been on the back of the sofa, when he had first taken over. He used it to snuggle up during the winter to keep him warm. It was then that he realized what had awoken him. He heard the audible cries and whimpers coming from below him and he peered down over the side of the sofa to his son below. Nightmare had taken over one of the sofa pillows, and had fashioned a comfortable bed out of that, and a blanket from old curtains they had found folded up in one of the drawers to the desk in the corner of the room. His son preferred using a blanket all the time, even during the hotter months. But most of the blanket was off his sons body, as he tossed and turned. Quietly, Macavity moved the paw that had been wrapped around his waist, careful not to disturb his bed mate, and eased himself off the sofa. 

  
Once he was beside the pillow, he placed a paw on Nightmare's forehead. "Son. Wake up. Nightmare. Come on, boy!"

Nightmare continued to tremble, as though he could not rouse himself from sleep, even if it desperately wanted to. The black-ginger tom looked like he was trapped in some horrible dream and Macavity failed to awaken him. He had started having night terrors a few weeks after he had been born, so he and Sunflower had opted to name their son Nightmare, but Macavity regretted how accurate their naming seemed to be. Macavity was still unnerved by how much he seemed to care about his child, but that hadn't stopped him from doing something. Macavity marched to the corner of the study, where his personal aide slept upon another pillow. Not quite as nice or luxurious as his and his sons accommodations, but much nicer then some of the other rooms within the library. "Calze."

  
Hearing the strangely melodic tenor voice of his boss, Calze woke up, in a sleep haze and a smile on his face. "Macavity." He said, as though he were dreaming up the ginger tom in front of him. The ginger tom crossed his arms, despite a sigh and an amused shake of his head. This happened every time he woke Calze up in the middle of the night. He counted down from five, and saw the moment Calze realized he was no longer dreaming and was in fact staring into the eyes of his boss.

  
With frantic movements, he got up off his pillow, staggering in his haste before he bowed his head. "Bossavity...Macksir...Uhh what? What is it?"

  
"I need to you fetch Sunflower right away." He spoke in a commanding voice, having no time to chuckle at Calze's nervousness and disorientation like he normally did.

  
Knowing tonight was different, Calze was out the door without a second glance.

  
"Macavity?" A small, sleepy voice broke out.

  
It had been Vespera, the queen...the prostitute he had been recently favoring. She was a black queen with splashes of Russian blue throughout her fur. Truth be told, he was hoping to have another son or daughter similar to Nightmare. Black with splashes of ginger. But it wasn't something he could will to be. However, Vespera was pretty taken with him, and he suspected she was hoping to bare him a son or daughter. She would never really be something other then a prostitute, but they both knew he would raise her up as 'something' and she would be granted certain privileges if she bore him a child. She'd be near untouchable. Never having to bed other toms again, if she so wished, and be well taken care of the rest of her life. He knew she had some ill feelings towards Sunflower; she already had a good position in the tribe and hadn't needed to cement that with a child. But Vespera failed to realize him and Sunflower had genuine affection for one another. He sighed, she still got along with Sunny, and showed no negativity towards Nightmare either. Though, if he found out otherwise, his punishment would be swift and harsh. Anyone trying to bring harm to Sunny or Nightmare would be a direct threat to Macavity himself and he planned to respond in kind if such a thing were to happen.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"Nightmare is having another bad dream. Only this time I can't wake him."

  
She yawned, still attempting to wake up. "Well then call for Sunflower."

  
"I already have." Came his darker, more annoyed reply.

  
Vespera flushed suddenly, remembering where she was and where her place was among the tribe. So she kept her mouth shut as she gazed down at Nightmare but felt to uncomfortable and self-conscious to hop down and really check him out.

  
Macavity turned away from her, and moved to the door. He had no time for her at the moment and so opened the door, and came face to face with Daven, his most entrusted enforcer. And the one that had gotten stuck on guard duty for that night. Although, Macavity only trusted a few to perform guard duty, during the night. Daven, a dark grey tom with a dappled chest of white came forward as soon as Macavity came out. He had seen Calze come out and dart away in a hurry not too long ago, but having not been summoned by Macavity, Daven had stayed where he was at.

  
"Macavity, sir." Daven saw a slight nod in acknowledgement. "Is everything okay?"

  
"Nothing that concerns you, Daven. While I am up, give me a status report."

  
Daven quirked his lips upwards, knowing his leader and boss was attempting to distract himself from whatever had caused him to awaken in the middle of the night and send Calze out. "Everything has been pretty quiet. Though the two enforcers on night patrol, Kaze and Cronus, ran into two young teens seeking entrance into our tribe. We recruit a lot, but it's rare to find those who purposely seek us out."

  
Kaze was a mostly white tom, with some silver shaded tips, and Cronus was a brown tom, with light grey accents. "Tell me, who are these teens?"

  
"Chamelion and Camarin. They recently were exiled from their little tribe and have sought shelter with us. They're both mystics, and both have a unique ability. They're currently resting in the guest wing. We were going to inform you first thing in the morning."

  
"Interesting. What sort of powers do they have?"

  
"The girl, Camarin seems to have some ability with nature. Saw her bring a flower into full bloom in seconds. We're not sure if this seems to be her only ability, or if there are other things in nature she can manipulate. If she can manipulate more then just flowers..."

  
"Indeed. We may never need to go looking for medicinal plants and herbs again. Sunflower would potentially have an unlimited and constantly fresh source of supplies for our infirmary." It was not a offense mystical power, but it would give their tribe an advantage if that were the case. If that's not how her abilities worked, Macavity wouldn't turn her away, but she would be placed into a different role in his tribe. "The boy?"

  
Daven smirked. "Exactly what his name entails. He has this unique ability to camouflage his fur into his surroundings. Makes him hard to spot, at least with ones eyes. He can't hide his stench or any noises he might make."

  
"Still, I can think of uses for that. I would like to see them in my office first thing when I wake up."

  
"Of course."

  
"What of Abaadon and Hela?" Macavity's other two enforcers. He wasn't as trusting in them, as he was in Daven, Kaze and Cronus.

  
Daven shrugged. "Abaadon and Hela have the shift first thing in the morning. Abaadon was up late gambling, and Hela...well she learned all her tricks from Griddlebone." He didn't say more, though they both knew what Hela had been up to. She had flirted and charmed her way through the enforcer potentials and Daven had seen more then one go back to her room with her. He shook his head in wonderment. She wasn't his type and he was astounded by how many toms and queens were willing to shack up with Hela. She was a golden queen with ginger tabby stripes. Fiery in appearance, but not overwhelmingly beautiful. Clearly, Griddlebone had taught her something useful. Abaadon was a light grey tom with black patches, and a permanent scowl on his face. Daven had not seen the tom smile once, not even when he won during his gambling games.

  
"How is Griddlebone? Genghis...Growltiger...Tatsumi? What about my mystics? Keres, the young princess Sunflower was thinking of mentoring? The other kittens, my Zly'vlk, Ares..." He trailed off, admittedly not knowing the names of the other kittens. "My sister, Calamity? Have you been keeping an eye on Darkevil and his siblings?"

  
Before Daven could answer him, Calze came forward with Sunflower on his arm. "My lord, Macavity."

  
Macavity hastily, ushered them inside. "I expect a more detailed report when you bring me the teens, before you're off in the morning."

  
"Will do, sir."

  
Once he was satisfied, Macavity closed the door.

  
Sunflower gave Macavity a serious look, though she continued to hold on to Calze. "What is going on?" She had her satchel, which was hastily put around her waist, with some emergency medicinal herbs and supplies.

  
When he reached out, she dragged Calze with her as she held onto both toms. Macavity was aware of how attached she was to the small white tom, and reluctantly brought both of them to Nightmare's side. "I cannot wake our son."

  
Sunflower frowned deeply, and let go of both toms once they were all next to Nightmare's side. Vespera had since gone back to sleep and was no longer interfering with business that was not hers. Though Macavity knew the rumors would spread of Vespera potentially being pregnant and possibly having complications. What with him summoning their healer to his quarters during the middle of the night. He shook his head at that thought, and brought his focus back to Nightmare. Calze had moved closer to him, as he provided Sunflower with some comfort. "Well Sunny..."

  
She gazed over to Macavity. "I'm going to have to wake him up through other means." 

  
Sunflower began digging around in her pouch before she brought out a damp, but otherwise regular maple leaf. The leaf itself wasn't fully intact, having been crammed into her satchel, though Macavity trusted her to work her magic. As soon as she placed it near Nightmare's nose, they all saw his body tense, and his nose twitch. After another moment, Nightmare shot up, breathing heavily as he flailed, claws out, slashing at anything he could. Sunflower had gasped and ducked out of the way, falling into the small, though comforting arms of Calze. Macavity was the one that dove onto the pillow with Nightmare, grabbed him around his waist, dodging the wild claws. He was making soothing noises, and eventually, Nightmare became aware of them as well as his surroundings. Tears fell out of his eyes, as he took in the sight of his mother being protected by Calze, and the tight hold of his father. Once his flailing had stopped, Macavity's tight hold turned into an embrace. He buried his face in Macavity's chest. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

  
"Hush, boy."

  
Nightmare glanced at Macavity and then down to his mother. "Mom. Sorry. So sorry."

  
"Oh honey." Sunflower spoke sadly. "What happened? What was your dream this time?"

  
He tensed before he clung to his father. "This...this horrible...light. Blinding white light. I couldn't...I couldn't..." He licked at his lips,"It was just a sea of nothingness."

  
"It was just a bad dream son." Sunflower spoke as she joined her ex and her son on the pillow. He instantly turned from Macavity and curled into his mother's embrace. "That's okay baby. Come here." Sunflower hummed quietly, to try and lull her kitten back to sleep. 

  
It was apparent that, Sunflower was going to be joining their son on the pillow for the rest of the night, and Macavity saw Calze start to head back to his bed, away from the family moment. Only for a paw to grab him by the wrist. Calze found himself turned back to the pillow and into the face of Macavity.

  
"You risk insulting Sunflower, by turning your back on her and our son, while she's courting you? And in front of me no less?"

  
Calze's eyes went wide, both in fright and in surprise. "I..." Calze felt it unwise to admit ignorance and shook his head. "Of course not. I was just going to grab my blanket."

  
Macavity grabbed the finer blanket that Nightmare had and gestured it towards Calze. Having no need to go back to his corner, Calze scooted next to Nightmare, who was already pleasantly back asleep in his mother's arms, while he curled his own arm around Nightmare and sought out Sunflower's paw. She gave Calze a lazy, sleepy smile, before she too drifted to sleep. Macavity climbed in behind Calze, his arm laying on Calze and joining paws with both Calze and Sunflower. Vespera would be miffed in the morning, but Macavity found he was too comfortable to care. She was a distraction. Macavity didn't want to examine too closely his longing for an actual family, and pretended this family-esq cuddle pile was just a fascinating dilemma to brush off later.

* * *

Bombalurina was already in the throes of labor when Junior returned with Fenris in his arms, as well as Victoria, Tugger and Jenny. Bombalurina was crying, while she and Pouncival held paws. "They're all dead."

  
Pouncival tried his best to stroke Bomba's arm. "You don't know that. Bomba...look, Tugger is here."

  
His eyes locked onto Tugger's, knowing that Bomba's litter was Tugger's. He may have had a moment with her, but he knew how much Tugger and Bombalurina had been with each other during the ball. Still, he had been the one to find Bomba on the ground, in pain, and screaming about her kittens. He had been the one that had gotten her to the infirmary. Tugger found some comfort when Jenny's paw on his arm, and he went to Bomba's other side.

  
"Hey Bomby." Tugger purred softly. 

  
Bombalurina's eyes lazily flicked over to Tugger. "It's too soon. My babies...they're all....they're all dead aren't they?"

  
"We can't know that. If they're anything like you, they'll be fighters. And they'll fight to survive." He looked to Jelly who was prepped and ready, and the healer nodded her head. "Now you've gotta push."

  
Victoria stood off to the side, beside Electra, as Electra was whispering to the white queen what Jelly was doing. Victoria took in her first real healing lesson, but was staring off, holding her own small baby bump. No doubt wondering if her labor would be similar, worse, or better then Bomba's. Jenny moved to be beside Old Deuteronomy, knowing the grim look on their leader's face. Deuteronomy was grateful for the comfort of Jenny, but his eyes were heavy as he watched the scene before him. Meanwhile, Junior sat on the adjacent bed, with a confused and slightly alarmed baby in his arms.

  
Before Bombalurina pushed, she sought out Fenris' cute face, and it gave her a sense of calm. Holding on to both Pouncival and Tugger's paws, she gritted down and began to push at everyone's insistence. After a moment, she was instructed to stop, and then a couple minutes later to push once more. 

  
Finally, Bomba's first kitten was out and in Jelly's arms. She wrapped the babe in a towel, as she handed the kitten to Electra. "Lecki, be careful, he's very small and frail. Clean him off and monitor him."

  
All eyes looked to Jelly, though it was Tugger, Bomba's and Pounce's that caught Jelly's attention. "Bomba...Tugger. You have a boy. He's breathing, we need to monitor him closely though. Since he is still quite small. Now Bomba...take a quick breather, because in a couple minutes you're going to have to start pushing again."

  
Bomba gave Jelly a stare. "Are you serious?"

  
Jelly grinned,"I did tell you at your last appointment that there was more then one kitten. My ability is not an exact science. But I could tell there were at least two. Are you still feeling cramps?"

  
"...Yes." Bomba whispered.

  
"You're still in labor."

  
She blew out a breath of air, and then grabbed a hold of Tugger and Pounce once more. As soon as the pain came back, she instinctively knew to start pushing. It didn't take as long as her first, but everything changed as soon as her second child was born. Jelly didn't speak and had rushed to the corner carrying her kitten. 

  
"Jelly?" Bomba cried out, a panic starting to bubble up in the tone of her voice.

  
Jelly's fingers had gone into the kittens mouth to make sure the airway was clear, before she started pumping at the kittens chest. Blowing air directly into the kitten's mouth, Jelly continued this process. Tears fell down Bomba's cheeks, as they all stared at Jelly in silence. Bomba groaned in pain, and Jelly swore under her breath. "Electra, take over, I believe Bombalurina is still in labor."

  
"Right away, Jelly. Victoria, I need you to keep monitoring their son."

  
"But...I've never-"

  
"Try and comfort the baby, and just makes sure he continues to breathe." She patted Victoria's shoulder lightly.

  
Victoria took a deep breath in and then moved to cradle the boy in her arms as she kept a watchful eye on the rise and fall of his little chest. Electra moved between Bomba's legs and bit her lip; as it was her first time as well. Thinking back on the training Jelly had put her through, she spoke softly. "Bomba...I know you're scared and worried, but you need to focus on getting your next kitten out. I can already see the head. Now push."

  
Through broken sobs, and Bomba constantly flicking her eyes over at Jelly in the corner, she pushed. Her kitten was out and an excited cry brought her attention back to Electra.

  
"She's breathing, and she seems very strong." Electra gratefully took a clean towel from Deuteronomy's outstretched paw.

  
Once she was wrapped up, Electra stood off to the side to clean her up. She did frown slightly, knowing he wasn't in the room with them. "Bombalurina. You have a beautiful daughter with, I believe Munkustrap."

  
Old Deuteronomy gave a look to Junior. "Here, let me hold Fenris. You go find Munkustrap. He'll want to know he has a daughter, and he should be here."

  
"Of course." Junior eased Fenris into Deut's arms, and he made a couple attempts to go to his mother, before he pouted in the leaders fluffly arms.

  
Bomba's eyes went wide at that. Sure they had a brief stint, but she hadn't thought she would have gotten pregnant from it. Her mind wondered to Demeter, but she was comfortable enough with their friendship. She hoped she'd have Demeter's help, but she knew how infatuated Demeter was currently with Munkustrap; so she wasn't sure how Demeter would react. Her happiness of having a daughter and with the silver tabby no less, was gone in an instant. Jelly, ears flat against her head, came out of the corner, tears in her eyes. She walked slowly towards Bomba, on Tugger's side.

  
"I'm sorry. I did....I did everything I could. But-" She quietly handed the baby to Tugger. "Your daughter. She was still-born. There was nothing that could be done."

  
Tugger showed Bomba their daughter. As they both stared down at her. She was clearly theirs, as they could see some black, scarlet and gold. Not much, mottled and barely there. But enough to know it was theirs. Pounce didn't want to intrude on what was a very solemn and depressing moment for the parents, but Bomba had yet to release her death grip on his paw. So awkwardly, he continued to caress her paw in his while he watched Tugger and Bomba with sad eyes. He could almost see the queen their baby would have become. He saw Tugger's eyes start to shimmer with unshed tears and it caused him to tear up too. He didn't think he'd be able to hold back if Tugger started to openly cry. Tugger had offered Bomba the chance to hold their daughter, and as soon as she did a look crossed her face. "I uhh...I'm not...done."

  
Electra, who still held her daughter with Munkustrap moved back between Bomba's legs. "I see another head." 

  
She looked around, and Jenny was quick to offer her arms. Jenny sweetly took the baby from Electra's arms and stood beside a grief stricken Tugger. Tugger didn't even realize how badly he needed Jenny, until he felt her presence beside him. His arm was already wrapped around her, before he knew what he was doing. She eased him to her shoulder, where he buried his head, while still keeping Munkustrap and Bombalurina's daughter safely wrapped in her arms. Jenny, and only Jenny heard the soft whimpering of Tugger and she spoke quietly in his ear.

  
Bomba gave one last look to her dead daughter, before Pouncival somehow knew, Bomba couldn't handle the sight anymore. He gathered her in his arms, out of Bomba's immediate sight, and then gripped her paw. Using his support, she pushed once more, hoping this was her last kitten. The average was three to five kittens, she knew that. But her first pregnancy had spoiled her. It was easy with only Fenris in her litter. A huge relief had flooded over her when her kitten was out and even more of a relief when Electra was smiling.

  
"Another daughter. She's got weak vitals, same as your son, and very tiny, but she's breathing. Congratulations, Bombalurina and Pouncival."

  
Pouncival's eyes widened and he leaned over to Bombalurina. He had gone to nuzzle her, but she stopped him with a paw touching the side of his face. She gave him a small chaste kiss on the lips. She may have been mainly into Tugger during the ball, but she chose Pouncival during the courtship, and she didn't regret her choice one bit. Jelly wandered over to Electra, hovering over the kitten, just as Junior returned with Munkustrap. He bowed to the Leader, but was at once aware of the somber atmosphere of the infirmary. Stillbirths were more common then any of them liked to admit; and Munkustrap had often wondered how you could miss something that really wasn't there to begin with. But when Junior had informed him that Bombalurina had given birth to his kitten, he had been profoundly overcome with joy. So much joy over something he hadn't know had existed a minute prior. There was some sadness that he had missed the birth of his first kitten as well. He had been with Demeter when the news came, and she had urged him to go at once, but was reluctant to come with him. Pouncival held a kitten, but was shielding Bomba from it, while Victoria was hovering in the back with another kitten. Jelly and Electra were off near the back cleaning another kitten, and then he saw Tugger. Tugger was clinging to Jenny, and the sight broke his heart.

  
"Bomba." Munkustrap spoke sweetly.

  
She gave him a small sad smile in response.

  
"Victoria, go ahead and let her see her son. He's going to need to feed soon." Jelly turned to Bomba,"Now keep in mind he is quite small, and his vitals are weak. So be very gentle with him while you hold him and feed him. I am going to be keep your three kittens here for a week or two. To keep an eye on them. As soon as they get stronger, you'll be allowed to take them with you."

  
"Okay, Jelly." Bomba said already being helped by Pouncival and Munkustrap into a better position to see her kitten and to feed him.

  
She thanked both toms, though her paw lingered on Munkustrap's slightly longer. "Thanks. For being here, Munkus."

  
He patted the top of her paw. "Of course Bomby."

  
"Deme?" She asked.

  
"She'll be by later. She didn't want to be in such a large crowd."

  
Bomba couldn't tell if that was a lie, but she knew Demeter felt uncomfortable in large crowds. She always had. She nodded, just as Victoria came over with her son in her arms. She felt the tears prick her eyes once more. He had mottles of black, scarlet and gold. Once he was older, she'd really be able to see him come into his coloring, but she could see the Tugger in him already. She gazed over at Tugger, feeling so conflicted. She had lost her daughter with Tugger, she never even got to see her eyes, hear her first breath; nothing. But three of her kittens survived and it was a joyous occasion. She felt that joy, but the agony of losing one of her kittens still ate away at her. Jenny nudged Tugger, and he finally, discreetly, dried his eyes and looked upon his firstborn, and his son for the first time.

  
He eased back down beside Bombalurina, to be with her and their son. Once he had latched, and starting feeding, Tugger looked to Bombalurina. "We...never really discussed names."

  
Bombalurina glanced over at Jenny briefly. As she was the main reason. He knew Jenny was carrying his kitten or kittens; with her it was just a possibility. She wondered if he and Jenny already had names picked out. She shook her head of the jealousy, and gave the white tiger a smile, especially after noticing she was still lovingly holding her daughter with Munkustrap in her arms. "Well, any ideas now?"

  
"Colton, Taranis, Monroe-"

  
"Monroe. I like Monroe." Bomba grinned down at her son.

  
Pouncival gazed over where Jelly and Electra were still hovering over his daughter. And Munkustrap was beckoned over by Jennyanydots. He moved around the bed Bomba was laying on, and he couldn't keep the smile from off of his face. A cute little baby cooed softly, paws already flailing about. She had a lot of silver already showing up on her coat, but there was some scarlet. Holding her in his arms for the first time, a sense of love began to ache in his heart. "She's beautiful Bomba. Do you...already have a name picked out for her?"

  
"Ruby."

  
"As an ironic name?"

  
Bomba narrowed her eyes. "No. I'm confident she's going to be mostly scarlet like me. It'll fit her really well."

  
He smirked,"Ruby it is. Hello Ruby."

  
"Is...everything okay over there?" Pouncival finally felt brave enough to ask.

  
Jelly spun around. "I'm really worried about her size. They're all much smaller then they should be, due to Bombalurina going into premature labor. But she was the last. She's much smaller then her litter mates, and I'm worried she's not fully developed. She seems to be having a hard time breathing."

  
Victoria hung back with Electra, and the two conversed quietly. Both wondering if it was always going to be that difficult and depressing in the infirmary.

  
"I will show you her, and will help you with feeding her Bombalurina. However, with how small and under-developed she is, she's going to need some special care."

  
Bomba nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I trust you Jelly."

  
Jelly picked up the frail girl, and laid her carefully in Bomba's arms. She was mostly white, with some bits of brown and scarlet visible. And Pouncival felt his heart skip a beat. She was incredibly small, like Jelly and Electra had said. He couldn't believe how small she really was.

  
Bombalurina, with help, was able to ease her into position so she could feed. "So Pouncival. We...did come up with a couple female names...which was your favorite?"

  
A shy smile graced his lips. "Ginger."

  
Bomba nodded her consent as they both stared down at their daughter. "As soon as Monroe is finished, give me Ruby, Munkustrap."

  
Deuteronomy gently took Bomba's stillborn baby from Pouncival's arms. "I'll give her a proper burial in a few hours. Many of you are welcome to attend, but are not expected to."

  
With that, he did give Bombalurina a sweet smile. "You have three beautiful babies, Bomba."

  
Fenris was still in Deuteronomy's arms as he looked down at Bomba. "Mama."

  
Bomba gave her first son a broad smile. "Pounce, could you get Fenris for me?"

  
"Sure. Come here, cutie." Pouncival got an armful of Fenris and he peered over at the two babies feeding.

  
"Meet your brother, and sister, Fenris. Your other sister is in Munk's arms, over there."

  
While Bomba was making the introductions, a new pair of cats came into the infirmary.

  
Teazer stood there awkwardly, a frown firmly in place, while Jerrie was to her side. He had gotten her that far, but she seemed loathe to go any further.

  
"Jelly..." Jerrie's tone was upset as it cut through the bittersweet scene of Bomba's labor.

  
Making sure Electra and Victoria had everything under control with Bomba, her kittens and the extended family; Jelly then made her way to the front of the infirmary. The makeshift door, had been opened and the tiger thieves stood there, unwilling to come in.

  
"What's the matter? What's going on?"

  
"I don't know. Teazer said she felt off, that her stomach felt wrong. Teazer...?"

  
Teazer shook her head, her legs crossed slightly and a sheen of water in his eyes caught Jelly's focus.

  
"Teazer, honey. Talk to me." Jelly tried to coax, as she discreetly checked her over. Once she saw a small trickle of blood go down her legs she ordered Jerrie to pick her up and put her on a bed.

  
He did what he was told, while he gave Jelly a hard look. "What's wrong with her?"

  
"I don't know yet." Jelly was gentle with Teazer, knowing the queen was scared. "Teazer, listen to me."

  
She shook her head,"No no no."

  
"Teazer." Jelly couldn't seem to get through to her, so placed a paw onto her thigh softly, as a sparkle of energy emanated from her paw. She sighed, and inspecting between Rumpleteazer's legs, frowned deeply upon confirmation.

  
"Deuteronomy, can you find me a clean sheet and grab me a bowl of water?"

  
"At once, Jellylorum."

  
The butter tabby sat beside Jerrie and took both paws into hers. "I am so sorry Teazer...Jerrie. It seems you've suffered a miscarriage."

  
"My...our..."

  
Jelly shook her head. "Gone."

  
Teazer started to sob, and Jerrie was quick to wrap his arms around her; both seeking out comfort.


	3. Dissension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning! Rape/References of Rape.

"Don't you think we should stop them, James?"

  
James looked over at Carbucketty, an arm draped around Petra. He shook his head. "Are you kidding? If Deuteronomy hadn't allowed you to attend the winter solstice, you'd be there helping Greymane make plans to crash it, just so you could have just ten minutes at the celebration. They're curious kittens."

  
He gave Petra a look and she flushed under his attention. James was nearly as good looking as his older brother, and she felt her knees go weak. She wouldn't be ashamed to admit she'd turn herself into his Etcetera during the next Jellicle Ball. "Buck, you remember when we were Greymane's age? We didn't waste our time with the smaller festivals. We crashed the Jellicle Ball itself."

  
Carbucketty snorted at that. "Our older brothers were so mad at us. And that lecture that Deuteronomy gave us!"

  
"I remember." James, now Cettie's age, and technically old enough to attend the ball, along with all the other functions, felt more flirtatious then ever before. He noticed getting more female attention as well. And not just from the other teen's his age, but he had noticed Exotica, Etcetera, and even Jemima giving him glances and stares. Perhaps now that he was old enough, and more comfortable with his looks-though he still wished he could be on par with his brother's looks; it had other queens gazing at him fondly. In his brief conversation with Bomba, she had told him he had the looks and the potential, he just needed the confidence that Tugger had and he'd be another heartthrob for the tribe and his fellow cats. If he was, he knew Tugger might feel threatened. They didn't always see eye to eye and could be at odds with one another, but he felt becoming Tugger's physical rival was the only way to get closer to him; to spend more time with him. Petra got closer to his side, and his thoughts shifted to the mostly white queen on his side. She had brown patches and accents, but she was also going through her own transformation. She was becoming a queen, and she was both self conscious about it, and embracing it at the same time. She wasn't quite his age, but not as young as Carbucketty either. She was also allowed to go to the Solstice, without prior permission. 

  
Buck scowled softly. "Well, I'll leave you and your date alone."

  
James eyes finally left Petra's face. "All three of us are going together."

  
"I don't want to be a third wheel."

  
James made a grab for Buck, but the sly tom was quicker then he anticipated. He had already moved away from the pair and had entered into a large clearing. Lights were hung up, dangling from all the pillars of junk surrounding the large enclosure. The moon shone down into the area as well, giving an added romantic feeling to the celebration. Buck would have been even more forlorn for a date, due to the romantic atmosphere, if it hadn't taken his breath away. It was amazing. Who knew his brother Plato had a romantic side? That or Electra had been the one that added the finishing touches to the area, to give it a romantic vibe. Buck knew he desperately wanted to attend a Jellicle function, have a bit of fun, but he hadn't realized the Winter Solstice was geared more towards couples and romance. Though it being winter and cold, not to mention the possibility of snowfall and cuddling up for warmth, did tend towards the romantic. Would also explain why not every Jellicle attends the Winter Solstice. It made Buck wonder, what the other festivals were all about. He no doubt would get more enjoyment in one of those celebrations, if romance wasn't the main focus of the other festivals. Still, Buck intended to have as much fun as he could, until he had to leave. Buck found a spot off to the side to sit, while still having a good view of the festivities. A girlish giggle caught Buck's attention and he glanced to the side. Electra stood a few feet away from him.

  
"What...what's so funny?" Buck had suddenly felt as though something was in his fur, and he began to fidget under her intense gaze.

  
"You do know what you're sitting under?"

  
Buck looked upwards to see a green plant hanging above his head. "Mistletoe?"

  
She nodded her head, still grinned widely. "Yes. And some of the human owned Jellicles brought a silly tradition with it. Anyone caught under it have to kiss."

  
Buck rubbed at the back of his neck shyly, and Lecki grinned at it.

  
"Oh." He shrugged,"Guess it's wasted on me."

  
He glanced around, but James and Petra hadn't arrived yet. "Suppose I'll let James and Petra have this seat when they arrive."

  
"So James brought Petra as his date?" She briefly wondered about that, but finally let it go. James was an attractive tom, surely. But not who she wanted. Still, she closed the distance between her and the teenage tom.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
Getting into his personal space, Lecki kissed his cheek sweetly. "Officially asking you to be my date for the Solstice."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. I didn't have one and..." She shrugged,"I think it might be fun."

  
He smiled broadly. "Yeah. Yes. But...I can't stay for the entire celebration. Deuteronomy told me I couldn't-"

  
Lecki chuckled,"If you act like you belong here, you'll blend in. Trust me."

  
And Buck did. In that moment, he decided he was going to stay through the Solstice. Together, they walked arm in arm, as they passed by Bombalurina, Tugger and Jennyanydots. Both queens showing off their babies, and the proud father between them. Jenny had given birth a few days ago, to two kittens, both Tugger's. A girl, Valencia and a boy, Kensington. Bombalurina held Monroe and Ruby, while Ginger was still being monitored by Jelly in the infirmary. Last Lecki heard, Pouncival was spending his Solstice there. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Munkustrap enter the area with an arm wrapped around Demeter's waist.

  
"Do you still have a crush on him?" Buck's question had caught her off guard.

  
"Every queen in this tribe grows up to have a crush on Munkustrap or on Tugger. Some of us are unlucky enough to develop a crush on both. But they're just crushes Buck. Come on, let's go. I want you to see all the decorations I helped put up." She was proud of all the work she and Plato had done, and she wasn't ashamed to show it off.

  
"Where is my brother? He's normally the one that wants to show off his hard work."

  
"He didn't tell you?" At Buck's look, Electra continued. "Victoria's water broke. So did Jemima's. They're in the infirmary, with your two older brothers."

  
"I can't wait to be the cool uncle."

  
The two passed by Alonzo and Cassandra, as well as Etcetera who was making eyes at Tugger. In the distance, Coricopat and Tantomile had entered, while Exotica watched Mistoffelees discreetly. But Electra knew, she tended to see things others tried to hide.

  
Electra had found a nice place to sit down with Buck and a gasp went through the Jellicles when snow began to fall. Reaching over, Buck removed a flake stuck on Electra's cheek.

  
"Very smooth."

  
Buck felt his cheeks grow hot, despite the cold weather. However their small moment was interrupted when lights began to go out and there was a crash followed by a loud yell. Mistoffelees was pushed backwards, and Exotica had shyly placed her paws on his shoulders to halt him from falling. Electra almost smiled at the pair, when Misto gave the shy chocolate queen an appreciative smile. But Tumblebrutus had barged through and started grabbing at the different decorations strewn about and was ripping them up and throwing them on the ground.

  
"Hey." Electra cried out.

  
"Tumble, stop." Misto spoke sternly.

  
And demurely, Demeter placed a paw on the white tom's shoulder. "Calm down-"

  
Tumble whipped around, his claws out as he hissed. "Calm down?! She cheated on me! The baby is HIS."

  
Carbucketty went down when he saw Munkustrap guide a startled Demeter behind him. This was his brother, and he was confident he could help diffuse the situation. He made his way to Tumble before Munkustrap felt like he needed to intervene. "Brutus."

  
Tumble turned to glared at him. "Plato stole her right from underneath me...and he doesn't even want her. It was just a fling."

  
Holding his paws up in a non-threatening manner, he took a step forwards. "This is about Jemima...and Plato. I'm sorry. I know you really liked Jemima." Buck, though younger, knew Tumble didn't love her though. She was the prettiest queen in Tumble's age group, and he seemed more interested in showing her off then really getting to know her. But he wasn't stupid. He knew this would further infuriate his older brother, and he wanted to get him into a better state of mind. "They should have considered your feelings. But they didn't do anything wrong Tumble, just like you didn't do anything wrong. Why don't I walk us back to your den? Tomorrow, when cooler heads can prevail-"

  
"Oh shut up Carby." Tumble spat out. "You're just a teen. You've never felt love, never had a crush. You can't understand anything I'm going through..." He shook his head but anger took over. Buck was knocked back by a devastating punch and he fell onto his butt. "You sound just like Plato. You're going to be just like him. A backstabber!"

  
Everyone was alarmed by the turn of events, but before Munk could stop Tumble from a second attack, Buck had growled out and kicked his brother between his legs. All the toms watching had flinched in sympathy. Carbucketty found help standing up from Munkustrap and he gave the silver tabby a grateful smile. The kick to his privates had deflated Tumble's anger and he was sitting on the ground in pain. "Someone needs to get Tumble checked and then back to his den."

  
"I'll help him back to his den." Bustopher came around the corner,"Though I need to speak to Tugger first."

  
While he made his way over to Tugger, Electra was by Carbucketty's side. "Tilt your head towards me."

  
As he did so, she had seen some blood draining from his nose. With a final check to the rest of Buck's face she grinned. "You're lucky it's not broken. Let's see if you broke your brother."

* * *

Growltiger walked tall as he made his way through the library's basement. Any time another cat came close to him, he narrowed his one eye in their direction and almost chuckled aloud every time they scampered away. Despite his colossal failure a couple years ago upon the seas, he was glad he still could illicit fear in others. It kept him from getting into trouble among the rowdier and younger henches. Still, it didn't compare to freedom or the open sea. He got no pleasure from being a hench cat. A loud scream cut through his reverie and he peered down a darkened hall where the screaming had come from.

It wasn't the first bad thing to happen within Macavity's tribe, and it wouldn't be the last. However, Growltiger, ex-pirate he may have been, couldn't ignore a damsel in distress. He laughed to himself, seeing how that had led to his downfall in the first place. He hadn't been able to see Griddlebone since, still unsure how he'd react around her. He continued to hear the queen in distress, followed by male voices and grunts. Growltiger quickened his pace and finally came to the end of the hall. He barged into the last door there and came across a terrible scene. Oh as a pirate he had seen it all, but having put those times behind him, he realized how much he had changed since then. He felt sick to his stomach as he observed the three brothers. Alexei was holding down the dark-scarlet queens arms, Damien was between her legs, and Darkevil stood slightly off to the side just watching them. As soon as he saw red and gold flecks of fur, he knew who the queen was. Calamity; Macavity's own sister.

  
"Well well well." Darkevil tutted. "Looks like we have an unexpected guest at our private party."

  
Pulling out of a sobbing Calamity, Damien faced him. "Who cares? We've all finished anyways."

  
Growltiger felt his fingers go to his hip, even though he no longer carried a sword with him. Old habits. Alexei's grip on her arms tightened before he tossed the crying queen aside. All three brothers had invaded into his space.

  
"He could go blabbing, you moron."

  
Damien glared at Alexei.

  
"Oh Growltiger's not going to be telling anyone, is he?"

  
The tiger tabby backed away slightly, as Damien and Alexei both made a move to grab him. He growled low, but wasn't stupid enough to go up against all three of them at once. Darkevil grabbed him by his chin and let his claws detract into his face. "If any of us hear you breathed a word of this incident, we'll show you just as good a time as we gave Calamity over there."

  
With the threat hanging in the air, they let the ex-pirate go, and left him alone with the queen. He glanced at her. There was nothing he could do or say to change things, or make them better. Slowly, he approached, his rough gravely voice coming out as gentle as he could make it. Though he knew his voice would still come out harsh and rough. "Is there anywhere safe I can escort you to?"

  
She was silent for a long time, but finally, he heard her ask. "They...they were going to do the same thing to you. Why?"

  
He sat down beside her, though not too close. With a shrug he answered as best as he could. "Nothing matters to them. Gender, sexuality, age. All they care about is power. And rape is just one more avenue they use to display their power over others. Their threats mean nothing to me."

  
Before he knew it, Calamity was grabbing a hold of him, sobbing into his shoulder, and he hesitated before he awkwardly patted her back. "I'm so scared." It was yelled out in a howl, but he had understood her. She began babbling of running away, that they'd find her wherever she went and Growltiger found it difficult to bare the anguish with her. He held onto her, continually patting her back awkwardly, and letting her decide when she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

  
 ** _If only he had gotten there sooner. Would his presence have stopped it? Or would it have only made things worse for both of them?_** He supposed he'd never know.

* * *

"Ambrosia." A young feminine voice sounded out, as she scrambled between Chimaera and King. 

  
King came forward breathless,"We tried to halt her trespassing into our territory."

  
"But she's quick."

  
They got a tongue flaunted in their direction, before the rosey-pink, white and silver princess hid behind their scout.

  
"There's no need for that. This is Rafflesia, my sister."

  
Having only started guard training a week ago, King flushed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I had I would have let her in."

  
"Hush King. I didn't know either." Chimaera glared at Ambrosia,"Had she told anyone there wouldn't have been a misunderstanding."

  
"As if I need to tell everyone here, everything about my life." To further add insult, she added,"So who is protecting our borders? Bancroft has today off and he's on a date with Prudence..."

  
King frowned and Chimaera's glare didn't let up,"Communication is key if we're going to succeed as a tribe. Come on King. Let's get back to patrolling our borders."

  
As soon as they had left, Rafflesia gave Ambrosia a hug. "Is everyone a stiff in this tribe?"

  
Rolling her eyes, she returned the hug,"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay with Lana?"

  
"Lana's dead. We got cornered by some stinky mutts. Guess we had been on their turf, looking for food. Lana managed to drive them away from me. I heard her screams as I escaped. I....I had no where else to go."

  
Lana had been the older queen that took them in. And although she didn't give birth to them, they had both loved her as a mother. Ambrosia felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Lana is dead."

  
"I'm sorry sis. I-I didn't know how else to tell you."

  
Rafflesia had always been blunt and Ambrosia couldn't be mad at her for it. "Well you haven't come at a great time, but you're welcome to stay here with me for as long as you want."

  
"Why do you say its a bad time?"

  
"You'll see."

  
Rafflesia trailed after her sister and not long afterwards she began to hear raised voices. The bulk of Eldelbrook tribe was over by a broken and dilapidated swing set.

  
"Are you listening to yourself? You would trust a tribe that endorses thieves? Thieves that stole from children?"

  
"And you would trust a Hench that was willing to attack kittens? They were kittens that still don't know right from wrong, Cielidh."

  
"I wasn't talking to you Blinx."

  
Vimala sighed,"We had an audience with these Henches and time to come up with a decision. I think it's only fair to visit with these Jellicles and get their side of things. I'm not picking one side or the other-"

  
Enchantra, anger boiling, cut Vimala off. "Don't bother Vimala. We all know this has nothing to do with the fate of our tribe. Cielidh has a bug up her ass over you exiling her two oldest. She doesn't give a damn about the Henches, the Jellicles, or if we get caught in the middle of a war."

  
"Please." Krystalle flinched, the emotions of all her friends and tribe mates taking their toll on her senses. "We all need to calm down."

  
Unfortunately, this had the opposite affect and everyone erupted into a wave of arguing. Vimala's emerald eyes gazed around frantically. It had already begun. She saw the division of her tribe as some were taking Cielidh's side while others argued against her. Vimala feared that no matter what she decided, half her tribe was going to break off and join the opposite side. She left them to their arguing, knowing anything said would only add fuel to the fire. Gently, she grabbed her best friend's arm and led her away from the crowd, until the arguing became more like distant white noise.

  
"That better Krys?"

  
Krystalle's pained face had eased slightly. "A little. Thanks Vimmy."

  
Vimala gave her friend a genuine smile, but it broke when Krystalle pulled her into a hug. "Things will be okay. Cielidh is hurting right now. I'm sure she'll see reason soon. And the others are confused. It's hard to know who to trust. I don't blame them."

  
The white queen eased herself out of the hug, but not away from her touch. "You told me one of your brother's was among the Hench group that made the offer."

  
"If one of my brother's is among them, it's a reasonable assumption that all my siblings are."

  
"From what you've told me about them, how can I trust this Hench group, and their desire to be free of Mack's oppressive rule? How can I trust that Mack's rule is as bad as they say? I don't think I can in good conscience side with them. But I haven't heard the best things about the Jellicles among the streets and from Ambrosia's scouting either."

  
There was one brother that Krystalle felt she could trust, but she said nothing of Rumpus. Her powers picked up on how torn she was on the inside. "Why not stay out of it? Choose neither side."

  
Vimala smiled as she stared off into the city. "I wish that was a safe option. But when those two tribes go to war, it will effect us, other city gangs, and strays alike. I fear we will either get swallowed up and decimated between them, or forced to choose sides any way."

  
A quiet fell between the pair, until there was a cleared throat. The queens turned to see all the kittens staring at them. Krystalle felt their anxiety over the screaming match most of the adults were engage in, so gave them a smile. Vimala smiled as well as she gestured them over, and excitedly the kittens swarmed them. Patches found his way into Vimala's lap, while his brothers, Nemo and Thaddeus sat in front of her. Anubis curled himself atop Krystalle's lap, while Extwo and Salem sat in front. There were a couple at their sides, while the rest chased each other, circling around the group. The kittens needed their own peace and quiet and found it with Vimala and Krystalle.

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger entered the infirmary. He saw Plato laying in bed next to Jemima, who softly continued to sob in his embrace. Sleeping between them was a little boy, and Tugger couldn't help but smile at them, despite the circumstances. It appeared that despite everything, Jemima was still grateful for the son she and Plato shared, judging by the way her fingers lightly pet the boys mane. 

  
Plato gazed up at Tugger, and he saw a playful grin on the white and rust toms face. "You seem to be super fertile there Tugger."

  
Tugger was grateful Plato was fully into their cultural ways, unlike his brother. Otherwise, he could only imagine how badly Plato would have treated him for impregnating his girlfriend.

  
Another soft chuckle. "Go on then. She's in the other side of the infirmary."

  
Jemima spoke softly. "She's very pretty, Tugger. I'm happy for you guys."

  
Tugger gave another look to their son. From first glance, he looked like he was going to take after Jemima mainly, but he did see a little bit of rust. The obvious sign that it wasn't Tumble's son. "Congratulations on your son. He's very handsome."

  
"His name is Rath." Plato said proudly.

  
Tugger let them have their moment once again, before he moved beyond. His feet moved more quickly when he heard the sound of a baby's cry. Another daughter, he couldn't believe it. Pulling the sheet aside, he entered in another part of the infirmary, to see Victoria on a bed with a fussy little baby girl. Jellylorum sat beside her, and the two queens did look up when he arrived. Just passed them Pouncival slept next to the still very small Ginger.

  
"Is something wrong with her?" Tugger asked, hoping it wasn't a repeat of Ginger or his experience with Bombalurina.

  
"Not at all Tugger. She's just having a hard time feeding. She'll figure it out. Ready to try again Victoria?"

  
Victoria nodded, her sky blue eyes still watching Tugger. They tried again, and finally the baby was able to latch. Sitting down beside her, he got a good look at his daughter. She was mostly white, but faded and barely there, looked like leopard spots. Definitely a trait he'd pass on to one of his kittens. James too, but he knew James hadn't sniffed near Victoria, yet. But the younger brat seemed bound and determined to follow in his footsteps.

  
Victoria ruffled his curl and he gasped in shock at her.

  
"Is that snow?"

  
While he was fixing the curl in his mane, he replied. "Yeah, it's the first snowfall of winter. All the ones at the Solstice are having a blast."

  
"Bomba and Jenny?" Victoria asked. She grew up with the jellicle ways and she had never had any problems with them, but she did suddenly feel something amiss. She wasn't sure it was jealousy, but she wasn't sure how she measured up to those ladies. And seeing how there really hadn't been anything between her and Tugger when they were together. Victoria felt out of place, especially compared to the other two beautiful queens.

  
He shook his head. "No. They took the kittens back to their dens once it starting snowing. They're probably wrapped up in blankets by now, snuggling their precious kittens."

  
She glanced away. "Sorry. For taking you away from them."

  
"This little one may have come as a surprise, but I have never regretted what happened to us Vicky. And seeing our daughter, how could I ever regret it? There's no need to apologize for our happy accident. I'll get to see my kittens with them later. Right now I'm where I need to be. I...wish I had been with you and her sooner."

  
A shy smile spread across Victoria's face. "I don't have any regrets either."

  
"Does she have a name?"

  
There was a long pause before Victoria spoke. "Snowfall."

  
He watched her face contort into displeasure for a split second, clearly not something she was fond of, out loud. A paw went up to her face and he ran his fingers through her mane. "How about Snowdrop?"

  
She said the name a few times, before she smiled happily. "It's perfect."

* * *

Otrox was sitting outside the library in the weeds. It had been a beautiful garden at one point in time, but once the library was abandoned, so was the nurturing of the garden. Now all that grew out there, was grass and weeds. He gazed up uncertainly at Rumpus and shook his head. He was a teen, and he covered up his fear of his eldest brother through his bluster. "Why should I talk to you? Why should I even trust you?"

  
Rumpus was stunned for a second. "I'm here aren't I? Come on we can talk in the dark." Though it was evening, both of them knew he was referring to his ability to manipulate shadow. For emphasis, Rumpus began to bring the shadows up around them both and Otrox shook his head.

  
"You weren't always. You abandoned all of us when I was a baby." Otrox was reluctant to trust any of his siblings. 

  
Rumpus pondered this a moment, knowing his older brothers probably told him a lot of crap. He wasn't there for much of Otrox's life, that was true, but he hadn't abandoned them. Their father was abusive, and he and Darkevil had taken the brunt of it. But when their father started going after the younger siblings, and their youngest-Otrox, who had been a small baby. Rumpus had gone after the mature tom. He had been beaten to within an inch of his life, kicked out of their abode and told if he came back, he'd kill one of his siblings. So Rumpus had stayed away after he had healed up. And he stayed on the streets, only returning to see his siblings when word reached him that their old man had died. Though he doubted Otrox would believe him, not after so many years of believing Darkevil's story. "But you'd trust Darkevil?"

  
"I don't trust anyone right now." Otrox replied gruffly.

  
Rumpus finally deflated. He believed Otrox could be saved, but he didn't know how to earn his trust. Before either could say another word, they heard it.

  
A shrill, obnoxious,"RUMPUS!"

  
The queen came bounding up the stone steps into the 'garden', with a crying baby in tow. Otrox's eyes widened, and Rumpus' eyes fell to the baby in her arms. "Uhhh....Cassss?"

  
"Cascada!" She huffed, angered that he had forgotten her name, again. Serves her right for sleeping with the 'Street cat Hero'. She honestly believed she was one in a long list of cats he's slept with. Queens, toms; she could believe he slept with whomever. She had no proof of course, but as soon as she was close enough, she plopped the kitten into his outstretched arms. "Congratulations. You have a daughter." Came her very sarcastic and uncaring voice.

  
When she had turned to leave, Rumpus snapped out of his stupor. "Where are you going?"

  
"I'm leaving genius. I decided I didn't want her."

  
"She's still suckling! You're just going to abandon her?"

  
"Be grateful I didn't kill the crying brat or dump her in some random abandoned street." With those parting words, the white queen, with silver splattered accents left, feeling a huge relieve run through her.

  
"Shhh shhhh darling." Rumpus cooed before yelling,"Does she have a name?"

  
"Cass....something is already gone." Otrox grunted, and chose to call the queen a nasty name as well.

  
Rumpus softly pet the baby girl's mane, and knew it was his. She was a charcoal queen with black paws, tail-tip and tipped ears. She was most definitely his. Wrapping his arms around her, she settled down a little, but he knew she was hungry. Here he was worried about his kid brother, and his son Tyr, now he had another kitten to worry about. "Guess you're under my care now, little one." He started to head inside,"I'll be back Otrox." After another beat, he spoke,"I just need to find some food for Saabari here."

  
Otrox smirked to himself. Saabari. He liked it.

* * *

Macavity headed out of his office, after deflecting Vespera's flirtations and desperate behavior. He knew she wanted a baby, wanted status and protection, but there was no greater turn off for him then a desperate queen flinging herself at his body parts. Vespera came running out of the office after him. "Come on Mackie. I know you are busy and have things to do. Just throw me over the bed and we'll have a quickie."

  
"Vespera, my dear. I'm beginning to grow tired of seeing you in my bed. Keep pestering me, and you'll find yourself back in the basement where you started." Macavity threatened.

  
The Russian Blue and Black queen deflated then. "You're ...you're done with me?"

  
"Yes." Macavity realized then that he truly was. He didn't care if she went back to where she had been or if she started her charms on some other hapless tom or queen. He just didn't want to see her anymore. Her steps had been in time with his and she had continued to follow him a little more, before she finally stopped and he heard her head in another direction, muffling quiet sobbing. He was thankful she never got pregnant. Not that he wouldn't have taken care of her and their kitten, but the idea of having a deeper bond to her did not sit well with him. Had she not been so obsessive, maybe his perception of her would have been different.

  
The first room he came across was the east wing of the library. His enforcers mainly hung out there. It had been converted to have a small sparring ring in the corner and the rest was more like a lounge for them to unwind. He walked in, and saw Hela first off. She was sandwiched between Genghis and Tatsumi and he narrowed his eyes at the three. He could care less if she whored herself to every cat in the city but it was the middle of the day and she was suppose to be on patrol.

  
"Hela!" Macavity boomed.

  
The fiery queen had gazed up slowly, before she gazed back down at Genghis. She had started to kiss him and continue where they had left off, when another roar from Macavity stopped her. Finally, she removed herself from the toms. "What?"

  
"Whose on patrol?"

  
Hela had begun to shrug. Abaadon and Cronus had done the night shift and were currently sleeping down the hall in separate rooms. And Kaze had been on guard duty outside Macavity's quarters during the night. It dawned on her that she was suppose to be out on patrol with Daven. "Oh crap."

  
Macavity's lip turned up and he started to growl. "GET OUT!"

  
She scampered away, rushing away from the Enforcer room, and Mack saw her heading towards the closest exit. No one else had been in the room so Macavity left without a further glance. Tatsumi gazed down at Genghis with a flirty smile. "No reason we should stop."

  
Tatsumi got a fist in his face and he staggered back,"What the hell, Genghis?"

  
"I don't want your disgusting paws anywhere near this body." Genghis stood up smoothing down his fur as he glared. He tolerated Tatsumi because there was a queen between them, and that's all. "So what do you think?"

  
"I think you broke my nose." Tatsumi growled out.

  
"Not-" Genghis sighed. "I'm talking about Hela? Do you think she'd be a good recruit for Dark's side?"

  
Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders. Not believing Dark would be successful or actually go through with his plans anytime soon, but Genghis seemed to buy into Dark's ideals hook, line and sinker. "After the way Macavity's been treating her lately. Sure. But is Dark even going to want a lazy queen like her on his side?"

  
Genghis' eyes slanted. "She's not a good enforcer candidate that's true. But I'm sure Dark could find other uses for her."

  
Meanwhile, back in the hallway, Macavity continued his personal inspection of his tribe. He moved swiftly, knowing the next place he needed to look into was the nursery. They had a fair amount of kittens, but he personally only cared about two of them. It was located in the main room of the library. There was a corner of the library that was sectioned off by tall walls, with a single archway to get in. They had since covered some of the archway with a curtain, to give the babies some privacy and a sense of safety at night while they slept. He made his presence known before he opened a corner of the curtain and went inside.

  
Rumpus had caught his eye immediately and he gave the black and white tom an assessing look. He carried a mewling black kitten in his arms, and he raised up an eyebrow,"Yours I take it? Just how many progeny do you have?"

  
Rumpus gave Macavity a half smile. "I get bored on the streets. Find myself in bars and around fawning queens far too often. Of course if I find out I have any more kittens out there beyond Saabari here, and Tyr. You can bet I'll be a better dad then mine was."

  
At the mention of Rumpus' father, Rumpus had gotten quiet. Macavity took that time to study him. Macavity did not like Dark or his siblings, but Rumpus perplexed him. He seemed different, and he wondered if it was because he got kicked out by his father when he was young. He wasn't raised together with his siblings, but alone on the streets. Perhaps that was why Rumpus didn't have as strong of a bond to his siblings as they had to each other.

  
"Anyway, I'm just looking for a wet nurse. The mother abandoned her while she's still suckling."

  
"Give her to me." Came a voice from behind one of the empty bookshelves.

  
An all cream colored queen came around the corner. Bernadine was cradling her daughter Keres who had just fed and was asleep in her arms. She laid her daughter down on one of the piles of blankets and then came around to Rumpus. "The poor thing, how long has she been without food?"

  
Rumpus shook his head sadly. "I don't know." It took Saabari a couple tries, but she finally latched on and started to feed. "Thank you, Bernadine." Rumpus dipped his head slighty out of respect and she waved her paw about.

  
"I'm not going to let a young one go hungry. Now off you go. You can come back in a couple hours to check on her, after she's fed and had a nap."

  
Rumpus bid a farewell to Macavity and then left the nursery. Bernadine gazed at her leader. "What can I do for you, Macavity?"

  
"Was just checking on my areas. Are you in need of any supplies?" His eyes weren't focused on her though, as he was looking for his two boys.

  
A warm smile lit her face, as she replied. "We're good for now. But if Rumpus or any of your other members keep bringing more kittens in, I'm going to need more blankets, and at least another wet nurse and an assistant. They're a bit of a handful when they're all awake."

  
Macavity grinned,"Well thankfully we've got a few more months before some of my members go into heat. I don't think we'll have any more young ones born into the tribe. Not for a while yet. Unless Rumpus keeps bringing them in off the street."

  
"You didn't hear then."

  
"Hear what?"

  
"Primrose is pregnant. She just found out yesterday. She's been boasting about getting pregnant with Dark all day."

  
"I see." Macavity knew it was inevitable. Dark was too much like he was back when he was first starting out. Of course Dark would want to have some offspring. But Macavity was already unsettled by him and his siblings. His paranoid mind told him the tom was building up an army, while his rational mind told him the tom was just doing what came naturally to all cats. "Good for her." He finally mumbled.

  
"Dad!" Nightmare came running around the corner and was instantly at his feet. Another kitten came running just behind.

  
Ares, Nightmare's best friend skidded to a halt and gave a mock salute. Mack raised an eyebrow up before he squatted down and gave Nightmare a brief hug.

  
"Where's your brother?"

  
"Zly. He's off sleeping. Nadine said he was boob drunk." Nightmare stuck his tongue out, and Ares chuckled behind him. "Hey dad. How come Zly doesn't sleep with us?"

  
"He's still suckling Night. Once he's weaned, he'll be moved into our room." Not that he thought the nursery was unsafe, but Mack did feel better when his firstborn son was sleeping in his room. A huge flood of relief would fill him once Zly was moved in as well.

  
"I can't wait." 

  
"Come on, Night."

  
He glanced back at Ares, who had wanted to continue playing and he looked back to his father for permission. At his nod, the two boys raced off again.

  
He heard a scoff from the left and he looked down at the female kitten attempting to untangle her fur. "It's rude to stare."

  
"Oh well pardon me." Macavity spoke amused.

  
Ivy growled low in her throat, but a tom pointed a clawed finger at her. "Shhhh! You'll get us both in trouble Ivy."

  
She glanced in Mack's direction, finally realizing who she had snapped at. She pouted slightly, as she smacked the pointed claw away from her. "Don't you threaten me, Hemlock!"

  
Macavity watched the two, both almost identical, though the male had some orange mixed in with his red and yellow tips. Twins he guessed. Though he wasn't sure which of his members had given birth to them. He had to assume it was one of the prostitutes he hadn't met yet. The girl seemed quite high maintenance and spoiled to boot; so he wasn't sure their mother was a prostitute. A mystic then. Someone of higher rank.

  
"This brush isn't working." She paddled the sleeping tom beside her. Rumpus son, Tyr, Macavity had realized. "Go get me a better one."

  
Tyr was rubbing his side, a hiss emanating from his mouth. "What is wrong with you Ivy? Go get your own brush."

  
She threatened him once more by waving the brush at him like a battle-axe. "I am a princess. I shouldn't have to get my own things."

  
"A princess would look prettier then you." A shy feminine voice piped up. She moved quietly to be closer to Tyr, and had started to reach for his arm but stopped and contented herself to sitting beside him.

  
Hemlock started to laugh and at her outrage, she moved away from the group. Hemlock gave the young female kitten a thankful look. "Thanks. She's intolerable sometimes. Glad you put her in her place. What's your name?"

  
"Aurora." The light grey and silver kitten spoke.

  
So she was Tatsumi's youngest, and half sister to Calze. On that note, and knowing the kittens were fine, and they didn't have any pressing needs, Macavity backed out of the infirmary and went out the back. He carefully made his way down the spiral staircase and into the basement. His mystics preferred to work down there. The prostitutes, misfits and outcasts that inevitably found their way from the streets and into his tribe always found their way into the basement of his base. Dark and his siblings also resided down there in the filth. His head mystic, Augustus, met him at the bottom of the staircase.

  
"Monthly inspection sir?"

  
"Yes Augustus."

  
"Right on time." The cream siamese mix flicked his brown tipped tail. "I've already created a list of things we are in need of. Our young mystic's are still learning control, and there's a bit of damage. We've repaired what we could, but some of our supplies from last month were also damaged. So we'll be needing more then we normally ask for."

****Is the entrance covered?****

  
****Yes Augustus. It's safe.****

  
Macavity sighed, but it was to be expected. "Let me see the damage."

  
Augustus opened the first door on the right and Macavity began to inspect the damage. He saw his other mystics in the room, and he knew they had just been training, but they always stopped and looked at him self-consciously whenever he came to do his monthly inspections. It made getting to know his mystics all the much harder, and it kept his paranoia up. He had seven mystics in total, including Augustus,and the two new ones he got; Chamelion and Camarin. Nateera, was the youngest, and a all silver queen. She had sleek hair and a short stubby tail. Celeste, a mostly all white queen. Though she had some light grey trim. She looked like she could have been related to Kaze, and he wondered if she was the mother of Ivy and Hemlock. Sparrow was the oldest, and he was often jealous of Augustus for getting the title of Head Mystic. He was a brown and orange tom. Dark red, bib and gold trim. And finally Lotus. She was around the age of Nateera, and the other one that hadn't quite gotten control of her abilities. She was a Rosey-Pink, Black and white tabby queen. Chamelion and Camarin were both teens, though slightly older then Nateera and Lotus; they also seemed to have better control over their abilities. Lotus, and Nateera hung back with Chamelion and Camarin. Sparrow was off to the side, arms folded and as unhappy as can be. While Celeste gave the ginger tom a small smile.

  
****What are we going to do about the hidden passage here? It leads to another room with books in it. Should we tell him Augustus?****

  
****No Sparrow. We're going to tell someone who has the vision to actually put that secret room to use.****

  
Sparrow gazed to the ceiling in frustration. ****Darevil.****

  
"It doesn't look too bad. Is there anything else?"

  
"No." Sparrow was short and abrupt.

  
"No boss. We're quite comfortable here." Celeste added in a softer tone.

  
Macavity left just as quickly. He was always unsettled after visiting the mystics, but it was usually the quickest inspection. He was about to head back to the ground floor, when a skirmish caught his attention. There was hooting and cat calls, whistling, a chanting for more violence and Macavity caught sight of something that caused his heart to skip a beat. Calze groaned out in pain, his fur a bloody mess, as he laid on the ground. Blair, Darkevil's younger sister, stood over him, a devilish sneer gracing her face. 

  
He weakly got up and spit in her face. "Go to hell."

  
Macavity felt some pride in seeing that act of defiance, and it boosted his ego knowing Calze disliked the Dark siblings as well. "What's going on here?"

  
At the sound of his voice, the crowd had scattered and ran into hiding places all over the basement; knowing the lay of the grounds better then he did. Calze glanced backward at Macavity and immediately bowed his head. Blair started to laugh derisively at the white tom. "Oh yes boss. Anything you say boss. You're pathetic."

  
Macavity caught her wrist in his paw before she could hit the tom yet again. A growl emanated from his throat. "There's something to be said of loyalty." He left out friendship, knowing her and her ilk would view that as a weakness. Something he used to see too, but he had since realized there was amazing strength drawn from family and from friendships.

  
She blew a kiss at him, though Mack knew it was not meant to be friendly or flirty. She cackled as she tried to wiggle free. "I don't need a reason to beat up losers that bow down to you and kiss your ass."

  
His hold on her tightened and he couldn't deny the spark of pleasure from seeing her wince and back a couple steps away from him. Just because he was now more of a family cat, something he still wasn't quite use to and was still adjusting to, he hadn't lost his edge. Bearing his teeth he kept going until he heard and felt the snap under his paw and a cry come from her lips. "If you or anyone else harms what is mine again, they won't be walking back to their hovels with only a broken wrist. Be sure to let your brother know. He steps out of line, and he'll be begging me to kill you in his place."

  
Calze watched Macavity with mixed emotions, and never flinched when the paw that had just broken Blair's wrist was gently touching his face and inspecting the damage done there. He saw Mack's concerned eyes, and knowing Blair was still nursing her broken wrist and watching them, albeit from a much safer distance, he didn't want any more rumors running rampant that the ginger tom had lost his edge, that he was soft. Those eyes searched out his before they dropped to his lips, and Calze lightly touched Mack's paw. This seemed to bring Macavity out of his thoughts and back to reality; to where they were.

  
"I'm fine." Calze said quietly. He had been knocked around a bit by his father Tatsumi, he was use to it. "She hits like a girl."

  
Mack chuckled at Calze flippant tone, and withdrew from the toms personal space. Blair had heard and fury coursed through her, however she was engulfed in darkness and restrained from going after the tom again. She was glowering at Rumpus, but he only released her from his grip and the darkness when Mack was gone and her anger deflated.

  
She turned to Rumpus, fists flying, but he easily dodged her attacks. "Just wait until I tell Darkevil."

  
"That you violated his order to lay low? Let me make sure I'm there when you tell him."

  
She froze then and finally muttered under her breath and stalked off.

* * *

"What were you doing down there in the first place?" Mack spoke gruffly on their way to the healers. To Sunflower.

  
Calze raised up an eyebrow,"I'm yours?"

  
Macavity rolled his eyes. "Sunny's got her claws in you, Nightmare likes you, and your my personal aide. You know secrets, plans, just about everything that I know. You are my most trusted ally in this tribe. Now answer my question."

  
Calze looked down and limping beside him, he tried to downplay everything. "I...I just haven't been feeling good...right lately. Somethings wrong. I just didn't want to worry Sunflower. Or...you."

  
"You were down there seeing Tiamat, weren't you?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"So what's wrong? Are you sick?"

  
"I don't know. Tiamat couldn't find anything wrong with me."

  
"From now on, I want you to see Sunny. I don't trust the lot down there. If Tiamat did discover something wrong, you could be used as a pawn against Sunny or myself. Sunny's a big girl, whatever is wrong with you, she'll be able to help. You're so close, don't start pulling away from us now."

  
Calze couldn't help but to look over at Macavity. He still didn't know where he stood with the tom. Trusted friend, of course. But were things starting between them as well as himself and Sunny, or did Macavity just have that much affection for Sunflower, that he was willing to accept him as part of the family if it made her happy? "You still love her, don't you?"It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

  
The two tom's conversation was interrupted by a soft gasp. "Calze! What happened?"

  
Sunflower had rushed from the door frame leading into the medical ward, and was in front of Calze, with her paws on his face, checking the tenderness and damage. After some gasps and moans of pain and a couple "ow's", Sunny finally let go.

  
"Blair thought it'd be a good idea to beat up my personal aide. She's down there nursing a broken wrist now."

  
"Go on in and take a seat, I'll be there in a second Calze."

  
The white tom nodded, still moving his sore jaw around as he left the two alone in the hallway. "All you gave her was a broken wrist?" Sunflower crossed her arms irritated.

  
There was amusement present, as he contemplated her words. "What would you have done?"

  
"Break both her legs for starters."

  
"Never knew you had a violent side."

  
Sunflower scoffed. "I prefer to consider it a protective side."

  
There was a pause before he finally asked. "Why him? Why Calze?"

  
"He can give me everything you couldn't."

  
He had been taken aback by her bluntness, but he didn't fault her for it. There were certain things he just couldn't do in public. Other things that she needed and he couldn't provide for. Her biggest need being attention, and being leader of the tribe, he was too busy to give her that.

  
When he didn't rebuttal right away, her interest was piqued. "Why the sudden interest?"

  
"Just looking out for you."

  
"Mmmhmm." She cooed before she turned her back on him, flicking her tail as she headed inside the medical ward. Macavity followed after her and she could see him staring at Calze from the corner of her eye. "You like him, don't you?" She whispered.

  
Macavity narrowed his eyes, and ignored her by moving past her. He sat down beside Calze. "I did a small inspection myself, none of his injuries seemed to severe."

  
"They're not. She cut him good in a few places, but nothing too deep. And he'll have some bruises."

  
He sighed,"Really guys? I'm sitting right here. Hello?"

  
She grinned as she caressed his bottom lip. "You'll be sore for a week at least. No strenuous activities, I'm afraid."

  
He pouted at her, before he suddenly flushed beside Macavity. It was one thing that Macavity knew they were in the courting stage, and that he approved. It was another for Macavity to know he was truly crossing that line with his ex. When he chanced a look over at him, he had been expecting anger, or perhaps disgust. Something to indicate that he hadn't wanted to know they were ready for a physical relationship. However, he saw nothing like that reflected in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw, but he swallowed uneasily and finally glanced away.

  
Stifling a grin, Sunflower purposely sat down between them, her legs brushing up against theirs. Stretching out her back she laid her paws down on their thighs. "You know...we have the entire medical ward to ourselves."

  
She had felt Calze tense underneath her, before he cleared his throat. "No strenuous activities remember." He stood up then. "You know I think I should head back, get some rest. That way, sore or not, I'll be better prepared for both of you tomorrow. Working for...oh for pity's sake. I'm gonna leave."

  
They both chuckled under their breaths after Calze had left, and through his chuckles, Mack spoke. "I know what you're doing Sunny."

  
Innocently, she stroked his thigh and turned round eyes to the ginger tom. "Are you against the idea?"

  
"Calze certainly is."

  
She leaned her head against Macavity's strong shoulder. "He's not. You're intimidating as hell, Mack. He thinks you're going to turn him into a eunuch if you catch us even hugging." She relaxed back, and he generously took on most of her weight as he leaned back against the wall behind him. "I think he has a crush on you, every bit as much as he's in to me."

  
Rolling his eyes he lazily caressed her side, enjoying the closeness once again. After they had broken up a year ago, they kept a professional relationship and had remained friends. However, since she had started chasing his personal aide, things between them, all three of them had started to spark. It was confusing, though not altogether unpleasant for the ginger tom. When Sunny had asked yet again if he was against the idea, he allowed himself to confide in her. "I almost kissed him in the basement after dealing with Blair."

  
Sunflower gasped pleasantly. "Thank heavyside I didn't miss it."

  
"Heh. Was this your plan from the beginning? To get all three of us together?"

  
"Of course not. Not in the beginning but now? I think that would make me happy. Though, only if its something you two would want as well."

  
"Twist my arm why don't you?" Macavity brought his lips down onto the crook of her neck and placed a small kiss there.

  
"Sir, you..." Calze had come back in and had seen Sunflower in Mack's lap, with Mack's lips on her neck. He smirked to himself, knowing he had been right. "Oh...um you have a visitor outside your office. Do you want me to leave you two alone and tell him to come back later?"

  
Kissing Sunflower's neck one more time, the two parted and he let his long tail curl around Calze ankle. Sunflower went to his other side, lightly pressing her body against his side. "I need to restock my shelves."

  
Both toms watched Sunflower slip into the back, both enraptured by the way her hips moved. "Who is it Calze?"

  
"Growltiger. He looked pretty pale and upset."

  
"Sounds urgent. Let's go."

  
As they approached the dark tiger tabby, Macavity could tell how upset the tom was and he allowed him entrance into his room instantly. Once they were alone, Macavity asked,"What's going on Growltiger?" The tom gave a sidelong stare at Calze, but Macavity shook his head. "Calze has my utmost trust. Anything said here will not go beyond the three of us."

  
"You bare no allegiance to Dark and his ilk?"

  
Calze was surprised by his blunt question but shook his head. "None. My loyalty and oath is toward Macavity alone."  
  


There was a gruff noise from Growltiger, before he turned back to Macavity. "How would I go about leaving the tribe and being smuggled somewhere where Henches wouldn't come after me?"

  
This was a question that caught Macavity off guard this time, and he gave the tom a hard assessing face. He knew Growltiger hadn't been happy to be outmaneuvered by Genghis and Griddlebone. Nor that he had to serve him, in exchange for his life. But he had still sworn loyalty to him and his cause. Mack wasn't sure he was prepared to let the ex-pirate go. He was an excellent fighter and still a valued strategist. "I don't take kindly to people leaving my tribe."

  
"This is for someone else, though I wouldn't feel right making her take that journey through the city and to safety alone."

  
"What's going on Growltiger?"

  
"I can't tell you everything. But it involves your sister Calamity." He continued at Macavity's alarmed face. "I have evidence that she is no longer safe here. She needs to leave here, and I wish to help her do that. I know you do not like others leaving your tribe, but as this is for your younger sister, I thought you might make a suggestion."

  
"You won't be coming back will you?"

  
"No."

  
Macavity gave a look to Calze. "I know of a couple street contacts that could help. Calze, which is the one that specializes in making cats disappear, one that's trustworthy?"

  
"Chaos." The white tom spoke after making a mental list of their street contacts. "He is the most trustworthy out of all of them, and he doesn't turn anyone down as some won't deal with Henches. He's been successful in those he's helped escape abusive relationships; he was the..." Calze paused.

  
"He's the one that got Demeter safely away from me...back when I had first started out and was as bad as Dark....isn't he?"

  
The one secret Calze had kept from Macavity and he licked at his lips and nodded mutely. "He was even able to keep her presence in the Jellicle Tribe hidden for years from Macavity. He's the one you're going to want to see."

  
"Perfect."

  
"But it won't be easy, and his...services aren't cheap."

  
Growltiger didn't even need to think about it. Calamity needed to get away from Darkevil, and it had been a long time since he had a purpose. But he wanted and needed to protect her. "Can you set up a meeting between us?"


	4. Midnight Discovery

Vimala stood in the broken down wooden structure that had once housed a slide for young human kids. Though the wood had rotted through in places and was no longer standing, it was a decent hangout; not ideal for housing the kittens, as the wood above wasn't sound and could fall down. Nor was it a good place for their wounded or sick. They really hadn't had much need for a designated medical area; and Vimala wasn't sure they would, if they ended up siding with one tribe or the other. Before long Kyrstalle poked her head in, a smile on her face. "Those kittens." She sighed happily. "They really know how to brighten my day."

  
"I know what you mean." She often watched them play or joined in when she was feeling down. In some ways, she understood why Skittles refused to grow up and spent most of his time as the designated 'Nanny'.

  
"So, you're still going to go aren't you?"

  
"Yes. It's only fair that I seek out their side of recent actions, and their side of the conflict as a whole. I refuse to make a life altering decision for my tribe without learning all the facts. I need to do this in secret though. They about lost their heads at the mere suggestion." She sighed, knowing that had been incited mostly by Cielidh, but she didn't want a repeat.

  
"I understand." Krystalle smiled. "You don't need to worry. I'll look after things while you're gone. Besides, our leader is allowed to take a walk into the city, clear her head." She winked at the white queen.

  
Before Vimala could respond, her friends eyes slanted, and she knew she had picked up on the feelings of someone close by. An eavesdropper.

  
"I hope you're not leaving without me." Enchantra spoke from above, hanging precariously over the rotted hole in the wooden roof. She grinned and was quick to jump down in between Vimala and Krystalle.

  
"What makes you think I'm going to take you with me?"

  
"Well, I've been one of the loudest mouths in favor of this alliance." Her and Blinx, both. "I think I have a right to see these Jellicles and their behavior up close. I want to know if my judgments on them are correct."

  
"On the other hand, if Cielidh is correct and this is a tribe of thieves, mercenaries, and war hungry cats, then you'll need backup to fight your way free of them. I would prefer you take Cadaver, or Ottilie. But even taking Enchantra here would increase your odds for survival." A voice in the darkness retorted.

  
The three queens looked behind them to see Antigone there, her long fluffy golden tail wrapped snugly around her.

  
"This was suppose to be a secret meeting with Krystalle."

  
Antigone shrugged her shoulders. "I'm your advisor dear."

  
"Do you always have to play devils advocate?" Chantra asked, annoyed.

  
"It's my job." Antigone spoke louder and slower.

  
Krystalle chuckled softly, feeling both emotions from the queens, knowing most of it was harmless insults and friendly jabs.

  
"If you are intent on this foolhardy mission, then I would suggest taking someone with you."

  
"Noted." Vimmy stated. Not wanting her intentions known to any one else in the tribe, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You sure you want to come? Really want to come. If Cielidh is right...if things go south. You have Abigail to think about."

  
Enchantra found herself frowning at that. Her leader had a point. Abigail's father had died protecting her, before either one knew she was even pregnant. Abigail would truly be orphaned.

  
"I can go with you." Krystalle pointed out. "Enchantra has Abigail. Antigone has Nut. You and I, we don't have kittens of our own. I'm the next reasonable choice."

  
"No." Vimala shook her head. "You're the only one I trust to lead them if I don't return. I would not trust rule to any other. I need you to stay with the tribe." Her green eyes glanced at the other two queens. "No offense."

  
"Hey none taken. I don't want to be leader. Then I'd have to deal with Cielidh's nagging."

  
"I'll take offense, but not the leadership. Too much of a headache." Came Antigone's response.

  
Vimala observed her advisor closely, as she was hugging herself, just outside the wooden equipment. "You can come inside Tig."

  
Antigone balked at the suggestion and the nickname. "My clean fur isn't touching or going near that mite infested wooden deathtrap."

  
Vimala sighed again. "I suppose I could ask Maisie, Shyva, or Blinx. None of them have kittens they'd be leaving behind. And they all seemed to be open to the idea of opening diplomatic ties to the Jellicles. I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming with."

  
"Oh no. No. I am definitely going." Enchantra finally said. "I have a good feeling about this tribe. We'll be back before nightfall, and Abigail will be fine. She won't even notice me gone."

  
"Then its decided." Vimala said. Giving the other two queens a nod, she spoke. "If we're not back by morning. Krystalle, I expect you to lead the tribe. Find a safer way, protect them from this oncoming war. Tig-"

  
"Anni, if you must shorten my name."

  
"Anni. I want you to continue being an advisor to Krystalle, if the worst should happen." The white and gold queen looked to Krystalle and finally nodded her consent.

  
Pulling her best friend into a hug, she whispered,"I know Antigone is vain and quite conceited. But keep her close. She has a unique perspective of the world and gives great advice. You'll need her."

  
Krystalle patted Vimala's shoulder. "You both will be fine. We'll see you later tonight, or tomorrow morning."

  
Enchantra waved and then together, the two white queens managed to slip past King's patrol and headed for the Jellicle Tribe.

* * *

Rubbing at her arms, Jelly felt the cold February breeze and a shiver went through her body. She and Junior were still trying, but lately the pair mainly just snuggled for warmth during the evenings. It had been a little over a month since the Winter Solstice and the wind just seemed chillier and chillier lately. Junior refused to attend without her, and she had been bogged down in the infirmary. Gratefully, Ginger was now out of the woods, and mainly at Pouncival's den. She knew Bomba was hoping to become Tugger's first "official" mate, so had since stopped talking to the patched tom. He still visited her when Ginger was hungry, but she, Monroe and Ruby weren't going to be feeding much longer. Rumor had it, Bomba was going to allow Pouncival to raise Ginger on his own. Jelly could honestly see it, and if rumor was right, she was happy for Pouncival. She was happy for Bomba too, though she didn't think Tugger would choose Bomba as a lifelong mate. The two were too similar, and she anticipated they would constantly fight, cheat on each other, make-up and then do it all over again. It would be messy. But she didn't know the future and she wasn't going to tell either how to live their life. She had tried bossing Bombalurina in the past and it didn't go over well. All she had control over was her own relationships. To her daughter, Jonathan, and her mate; Junior. She wanted to start building a relationship with Junior's other kittens, but she really didn't know how to start it. It was awkward for her, especially with Pouncival. He was already considered a young adult.

  
"Umm...what...what are you doing?"

  
A nervous, and flustered voice caught Jelly's attention, when she heard a male voice accompany it.

  
"You're growing into a beautiful queen Etcetera."

  
A small giggle. "Thank you. I...thanks."

  
"Has no one told you that before?"

  
Cettie's ears drooped. "I'm cute. Tugger likes the beautiful queens...the hot ones. Not the cute ones."

  
The paw around her shoulder, rubbed idly as it brought her closer to his side. "Well I think they're wrong, Cettie. I think you're beautiful."

  
She stared at him, flushed. "You're not too bad yourself Skimble. For an old fogy."

  
"Old!? I'm not that old."

  
"Older then me." She poked him in the chest.

  
When Jelly saw his paw move off her shoulder and slide down her back, she cleared her throat. "Skimble!"

  
The golden tabby jumped slightly, as he turned to meet Jelly's fiery eyes. "Jelly. What are you doing here?"

  
"I'm just out for a stroll..." She narrowed in on his paw at her lower back. And he finally removed it. "What are you doing here....with Cettie?!"

  
"It was just a bit of harmless flirting." Skimble replied.

  
Cettie jumped to his rescue. "Yes. And he was complimenting me. I don't hear that kind of talk from many toms, my age or otherwise." Her eyes took on a saddened faraway look.

  
Jelly saw it more as taking advantage of a queen with low self-esteem. She jabbed a finger at him. "She's still underage. I don't care if you think it's harmless flirting. I will not allow-"

  
"Allow? She's only three or four months away from being deemed old enough by our customs to get pregnant. She's deemed old enough and mature enough to sleep with whomever she wants right now. You can't bar her from growing up and letting her make her own decisions or mistakes."

  
He shook his head still arguing defensively, while he walked away from Jelly. The healer gave Cettie one last look. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But please, Cettie...don't sleep with a tom just because he feeds into your self doubts. Don't sleep with a tom because he said you were pretty. You deserve more and are worth more then that."

  
Cettie gave Jelly a confused stare, but nodded anyway. Was that not a good reason to sleep with someone? Didn't physical attraction play into it? Tugger wasn't going to sleep with someone he didn't find pretty, that had to at least be a factor. After Jelly left her alone on the vicarage wall, she sighed softly. Skimble made a lot more sense to her. It was her life. She was considered old enough to do her own things, and make her own decisions. Even if ultimately they wound up being mistakes. It would be her choice. And she should be allowed to make them, now that she was considered an 'adult'. She stuck her tongue out, at her own inner monologue.

  
She laid back down at the top of the wall and stared out at the city beyond. It didn't take long before a familiar Jellicle in the distance gained her attention and she sat back up, squinting her eyes to get a better look. It was Bustopher out on the sidewalk between the street and a hot dog stand. He wasn't alone though. She saw a sand and tan colored tom in Bustopher's arms. It looked like the street tom also had white in his fur, but Cettie couldn't be certain. She watched, dreamily, when the two toms locked lips and saw paws in manes. It was not the kiss and embrace of two desperate toms getting a thrill, but soft languid motions of toms truly in love.

It was a surprise to her, to learn Bustopher was gay, or bisexual. She supposed she still didn't know what he was. But it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. She felt a tingle in her body as she watched wistfully at the pair. She wanted to experience that, with Tugger one day. However, she knew that was mostly a dream on her part and she hoped she'd find her prince charming, whoever he was. Her eyes remained on the pair a little longer. In her daydreaming, she wished the pair all the happiness in the world. "If only they could show off something permanent to the rest of the world, to signal their everlasting love." She once more sighed dreamily, not realizing the tingling feeling had increased, nor did she see the slight glow her paws had emitted.

  
"What did you say Cettie?"

  
Etcetera's eyes were torn from the scene of the two lovebirds. She had glanced away in time and missed a slight glow engulf the two toms, and onto the glowing face of her best friend. She squinted only to see the glow had vanished. Believing it a trick of the light, she grinned broadly. "LECKI!"

  
Electra patted her friends back when she had bolted into her arms for a hug. "You okay?"

  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Cettie said wiping at her eyes before tears fell. "How's things with you and Buck?"

  
Electra shook her head,"He's still young Cettie. Nothing's going to happen between us."

  
"Yet." Cettie grinned nudging Electra's side with her elbow. "In all seriousness, I think Buck is starting to fall for you."

  
"Maybe."

  
"How are things in the infirmary?"

  
Electra grinned. "They're okay. Bad news is Cassandra's had to postpone her healer training."

  
"What for?"

  
"Well, turns out she's pregnant. Alonzo and her were celebrating and she wanted to postpone her training and focus on her family. She's thinking about coming back to her training after a year of focusing on her family."

  
"I respect that. Well good for her. You think they're going to become official?"

  
"They already are!" Electra bounced. "After their checkup and after I got to tell them the wonderful news of their pregnancy. Well Alonzo asked her right then and there. They're official mates."

  
"I'm glad. Though...guess that's one less tom on the market for us single girls."

  
Electra rolled her eyes. "One of us still hasn't gotten to know the intimate details of sex yet. The ups and the downs."

  
Cettie gave her a guarded look. "I think that's about to change."

* * *

Sparrow was dusting off a few of the books, while Augustus scanned the area for any other secrets. Both toms believing something was there, something that could be useful. Celeste came through the passage and gave the two toms a dirty leer.

  
"It's been a month boys. And you still have found nothing in here. Don't you think it's time we tell Macavity about this discovery. Since there's nothing useful here, I'm sure this room can be converted into something the tribe could use."

  
"Bah. I'm not telling Mack anything. He'll just turn this into another storage room for random supplies that will just sit here. No. There's something here, I feel it."

  
"You feel it do you?" She rolled her eyes. "All you've got is telepathy."

  
Augustus narrowed his eyes at her,"As if your ability is any better, Celeste."

  
"More attuned to what you're looking for." She spoke as her eyes started to glow a silver color.

  
"I don't need your Hocus-Pocus crap."

  
"Where are the others?" Sparrow tried to break up their argument.

  
"Chamelion and Camarin are watching over Lotus and Nateera." She replied, her eyes never leaving Augustus. "You're hoping to find a talisman, or a book. Something of that kind, right? You should be asking for my help instead of insulting me."

  
"You're right." The Siamese tom frowned. They were suppose to be working together to undermine Macavity's authority. They had been promised bigger rewards and benefits from Darkevil and it wasn't the time for infighting. "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I guess. Celeste, if there is anything in here, Sparrow and I could use your help to find it."

  
The white mystic smirked as she waved her paw about. She caught the eye roll from Augustus, but didn't care, the overly dramatic wave did help her concentrate. She joined in the search and after a while, Celeste's paw began to shake involuntarily. "I think I've got something over here."

  
They two males joined her in the corner, and they spent the next half hour searching books, going through them, and searching the shelves as well as under and on top of them. Finally, Augustus eyes lit up when his eyes landed on a thick book.

  
***Darkevil. You're going to want to come to the mystic wing. We've got something to show you.***

  
***I'll be there soon.***

  
"Celeste. Can you translate this?"

  
She came over, and knew then and there why Augustus seemed so excited. She could feel the magic, very ancient and dark, just dripping from the book. Any mystic would be able to feel it. She muttered some foreign words, that Augustus viewed as nonsense, and then with glowing silver eyes the letters on the page morphed into something they could all interpret.

  
" _Cantus Tenebris_. It's a book of Dark-"

  
"Spells." Augustus finished. They all exchanged eager glances.

  
They had the book open, skimming through the pages, when Darkevil entered the room.

  
"Ah sorry to have interrupted you, sir-"

  
"You saved me from having to listen to Primrose and deal with her mood swings." Darkevil said gruffly. Had he not needed to add numbers to his side, he was sure he would have already snapped Primrose's neck. "That being said, this better be important."

  
Sparrow felt a dark chill go through his body at the black tom's subtle threat. And Augustus straightened up and guided him to the thick book. "I believe it is."

  
Giving a nod to them, Sparrow gave up his spot so Darkevil could have a better look. Celeste was beside the black tom, her own powers thrumming in response to his. It gave her an unexpected thrill. "This book is said to contain a list of Dark and powerful spells."

  
A wide sneer graced his face. "It's practically oozing power. This seems to be legit. It feels...old. Real old."

  
Celeste was grinning beside him. "Amazing isn't it?"

  
Dark nodded. "Alright, I want you three, in your spare time, so our Lord Macavity doesn't get suspicious...to read through this book. Study it. This venue has got to be worth it. Who knows what we could accomplish or unleash using these spells."

  
He placed a paw on Celeste's shoulder, knowing she was their typical 'witch'-like mystic. The one that would initially start any of the spells. "I'm counting on you. All three of you."

* * *

Munkustrap lightly traced Demeter's face with one of his fingers, his eyes following along the path, memorizing every dip and curve of it. Her amber eyes stared back at him but she bit her lip and let him continue.

  
Finally he stopped. "Is something wrong?"

  
"No. Nothing."

  
He slowly leaned in and before their lips met he felt her nuzzling his shoulder. His sky blue eyes opened and he couldn't keep the disappointment from his face. It had been three months since they started dating and though they shared the same den, they shared little else. They still hadn't even kissed. She always seemed to deflect him both privately and publicly by nuzzling his check, shoulder or arm instead. He knew she had a skittish nature and he suspected a cautious side around toms, but he thought she liked him and trusted him. Three months and Demeter wouldn't touch his paw or curl their tails together in public. She wouldn't even open up and talk to him. Not about anything important. Not for the first time, Munk wondered if she was simply using him. He didn't know for what, but it was a thought he couldn't shake.

  
"You can talk to me Demeter. About anything." Munk tried for a gentle approach once more. But she gave him a fake smile and reassured him that she was fine.

  
Normally he didn't mind taking a slow approach. He figured now that Alonzo, a tom younger then him, had found the one; Munkustrap was feeling the pressure to settle down as well. Munkustrap figured he needed to start looking or settling soon, and he wanted Demeter to be the one. He would have asked her officially by now, had she given him any indication that she returned his sentiments. He knew she felt something from him, but there was something he couldn't put his finger on that kept him from asking her.

  
She had gotten up and was brushing through her fur when they heard footsteps just outside their den.

  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Munkus. Miss Demeter."

  
Demeter was first to the door,"Not at all Grumbuskin."

  
Munkustrap appeared behind her,"What's up pops?"

  
"We've got Trainee's to promote to full Protector status!"

  
"That's today?" Munk had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Demeter that he had forgotten.

  
"Indeed. I'm looking forward to it." Grumbuskin grinned from ear to ear.

  
Munk couldn't help but to smile back at his father. "I need to head out Deme. You want to come with me?"

  
Deme paused to think about it. She wasn't too fond of Munk's job; for the most part she found it boring. But she did love to know that he was out there patrolling and protecting her and others. She let a small smile grace her lips. "Yes. I'd love to."

  
He extended his arm for her, and she took it proudly. The three headed out, and it wasn't long before they were entering the center of the junkyard. Demeter saw their other protectors standing there, conversing with Old Deuteronomy. Alonzo on one side and Admetus on the other. Admetus kept snapping his fingers and Demeter watched in wonder when she saw a small spark of fire in his paw. Alonzo was happy with the news of Cassandra and Demeter caught bits of his conversation with their leader over becoming a father. Out in front of them, stood the Protector Trainees. Tugger stood there, with Exotica beside him. She had her eyes downcast while she talked and Demeter naturally assumed Tugger was making a pass at her and it was unwanted. She narrowed her eyes in a condescending way at the leopard tom. Tumble, Victor and Coricopat stood around Tugger and Exotica and she saw how excited the albino tom was. Tumblebrutus, he was fidgeting nervously, and she wasn't sure if he was nervous about the upcoming Protector ceremony or if he was still upset over his breakup with Jemima.

  
"Ah gentlemen. Welcome." Deuteronomy spoke. He spotted Demeter and his face warmed her heart. "Demeter. What a pleasant surprise."

  
"May I?"

  
He patted the space on the tire beside him. "Of course. There's plenty of room up here."

  
She left Munk and made her way onto the tire. She patted the leader's paw gently as soon as she sat down.

  
Munkustrap and Grumbuskin stood in front, and Admetus and Alonzo came up to their sides. "Unfortunately, not all of you passed. It is imperative that we get the best of the best in the ranks; especially with the recent attack by Macavity and his kidnapping of our leader."

  
"Not to mention the rumors that have been swirling about on the streets lately. We've all heard them." Admetus added.

  
"Right." Munk sighed. He hated that he couldn't pass them all; as he knew their hearts were in the right place. But they needed the right people protecting the tribe, not just to ensure the protection of their tribe mates but theirs as well. If the wrong people became Protectors and he passed them... Well Munk would be putting their lives on the line. He needed to have confidence in their abilities. "Coricopat." Munk strained himself to say.

  
Coricopat frowned slightly, but shrugged it off when he heard that he hadn't passed the training. He gave the silver tabby a genuine smile. "Honestly, I'm grateful. It was a lot more intense then I thought it'd be. And at least now I know." He came forward and offered his paw to Munk. "If I'm not being too presumptuous."

  
He shook his head and then clasped Coricopat's paw. "Not at all."

  
"Thank you. All four of you, for keeping this tribe safe. I never knew how much you four had gone through and continue to put yourselves through to keep the rest of us safe."

  
They were humbled by Coricopat's praise, and the Dark calico finally moved to the side and sat down. He wanted to know who had passed and would be protecting him and his fellows from Henches, Pollicles, and any number of predators beyond their borders.

  
"Victor. You...did not pass."

  
Victoria's albino twin brother's face fell. "What?" How could he not have made it? He had done everything right. Obeyed every order given. He had finally felt like he was belonging somewhere instead of the freak he had felt like growing up. With his pale fur and pink eyes; others always stared or made him feel unwelcome. He growled low, under his breath and stalked away.

  
Munk frowned but his father's paw on his shoulder kept him from going after Victor.

  
"Let him go, son. He needs to clear his head. He'll be alright." At his son's nod, Grumbuskin asked. "May I do the next one?"

  
"Of course pops."

  
Grumbuskin called forth Exotica. The chocolate queen came forward and looked to her trainer and mentor. "Congratulations! You're a full fledged Protector, Xottie."

  
A smile lit up her face and her shyness was forgotten when she jumped into Grum's arms and gave him a big hug. "I won't let you down, I promise."

  
Munkustrap eyed the pair. "Seems like you two grew close during your training. I'm not going to have to go around calling you mom, am I?"

  
Xottie flushed suddenly, and was out of Grum's arms and staring at the ground once more. "S-sorry. He...He's a good teacher. That's all. There's-There's nothing going on between us."

  
"I kept things professional son. I always do."

  
"I was just making a joke." Munk frowned.

  
"Ha. Think you've been spending too much time with me, Munkus. You took the joke out of my mouth."

  
He scowled at Tugger, but there had been some truth to it. "Unfortunately, we're going to be spending more time together."

  
"Is that so?"

  
"To my surprise. You took the training seriously. You've shown me you have what it takes to become a Protector. Congrats Tugger."

  
"We're doomed." Coricopat spoke dryly, embarrassed when a few of them got his humor and chuckled. 

  
"I see how it is Coricopat. I've always heard you gotta keep an eye out for the quiet ones." Though he spoke lightheartedly.

  
"I'm proud of you Tugger."

  
Tugger's look turned serious at Munk's proclamation. "Thanks."

  
"What about me?" Tumble asked.

  
Alonzo came up on Munk's side, but the silver tabby shook his head. "I've got this one. You Tumble, unfortunately did not pass."

  
"Excuse me?" He asked startled. Sure he had a rocky start, but he had since gotten a hold of his fear and was excelling at the training. He growled in his throat. "Is this because of what happened over a month ago? At the Winter Solstice?"

  
Munk nodded his head sternly. "Your attitude has been a factor Tumble. You have shown great immaturity the last month, and many jellicles have come to me and other Protectors airing their concerns and complaints on how you've treated them. Protectors-"

  
"That's a load of crap. I excelled at the training. We should be judged according to how well we react to trespassers. A willingness to fight and protect when everyone else wants to flee." 

  
He had swung his claws at Munkustrap in his disappointment and anger, but the two newest recruits had stepped in to try and stop Tumble. Tugger had managed to get Munk free of the swing, but Tumble managed to cut Exotica. She grabbed at her upper arm where fresh blood started to drip. Grumbuskin had caught Tumble around his waist and pulled him away from the group. "This is exactly why you were deemed unfit for the role of Protector."

  
His eyes glanced at Exotica's arm, and he almost complained that it was barely a nick. And that they were acting like babies over a tiny scratch, but instead mumbled an apology, struggled out of Grumbuskin's arms and stalked away. 

  
Coricopat frowned. "I worry he'll try and prove himself worthy of being a Protector and go off and patrol our borders without permission, as no Protector is currently out there. Hopefully he doesn't start any more fights with Jellicles or with stray's. Not all stray's are bad cats." Coricopat eyed Demeter and gave her a small smile when she gave him a grateful one.

  
"I'll go."

  
"No. Tugger; you and Exotica just completed your training and passed. Its your day to celebrate. Tomorrow is when you both will be put on your first rotation."

  
The leopard tom nodded his head. "Xottie, why don't we get your arm checked over at the infirmary; Vicky is there with Snowdrop. Then we'll head out and celebrate."

  
She leaned against Tugger. "Sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

  
"I'll go make sure Tumble isn't getting himself into trouble."

  
"I'll join you, Admetus."

  
"It's fine Alonzo. It's not your patrol right now anyway. Go be with Cassandra."

  
Alonzo let out a relieved sigh and then left the center in one direction, while Admetus headed off in another.

  
"You okay pops?"

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. He elbowed me pretty good just to run off. But not enough to do any real damage."

  
Deuteronomy sighed softly. "With all the commotion, I never got the opportunity to officially swear in Tugger and Exotica. To congratulate them. And Tumble..." He shook his head sadly.

  
"Don't fret leader." Demeter tried to placate him. "I'm sure Tumble will be okay. Perhaps he's just not as mature as we'd like to think...and everything became a bit too much for him."

  
"I can't help but to worry over what path that tom is currently walking down."

* * *

Tumblebrutus walked with conviction as he stormed his way out of the center. He had walked off in the direction he last saw Victor move off to. Which was done purposely. Not long after, he found the albino tom growling in a secluded area while punching a dirty cushion that was propped up against a wooden board. 

  
Victor had sensed a presence behind him and his back went rigid and he wiped furiously at his eyes. "Go away."

  
"It's not fair. How did Exotica...no. How did Tugger of all cats get promoted to Protector and not us? We both aced all their tests."

  
Victor turned to see Tumble. The white patched tom's face was angry, a stark contrast to his own puffy and red eyes. "Tugger probably had sex with Admetus."

  
Tumble scoffed. "Yeah, and we know the only reason Admetus became a Protector is because daddy pulled some strings."

  
Victor visibly relaxed around Tumble and sighed deeply. "That's a given. Why else would that good for nothing flirt be a Protector? I've never felt comfortable while he's been on duty."

  
"And now we have another whore prancing around, pretending at being a Protector."

  
"I think the system was rigged from the start." Victor gazed downward. "I've never been particularly well liked, given my condition. I should have known I was already prejudged and deemed unworthy to become a Protector."

  
"I would have become a Protector, but because I broke up with the sister of Munk's current girlfriend, suddenly I'm ineligible to become a Protector."

  
"Looks like we both got screwed over."

  
Tumble saw Victor's shoulders sag and a renewed energy and anger flooded through him. "Well I'm not going to roll over for them. I'm a much better Protector then Tugger and Admetus combined. I'm not going to cry about this, I'm pissed."

  
Victor felt his own sadness, humiliation and disappointment ebb away and get replaced with a simmering rage. "I'm there with you. I don't want to cry about this stupid decision, I want to hit something."

  
"Then let's prove we're better choices for Protectors. Let's go out there and Patrol. They're all in the center celebrating their new failures, why don't we go out there and prove they made a mistake."

  
"Yeah." Victor felt himself getting pumped. "They'd have to reconsider, to make us official Protectors as well. Let's do this Tumble!"

  
They headed off and made their way out of the junkyard. Having just been through the training, they were familiar with the regular patrols and the routes, so it was almost second nature for the two of them to go off patrolling. They spent a few minutes pretending to be real Protectors, on patrol together, and it lightened their sour moods and allowed them the fantasy of what they both had trained so desperately hard to become. And they were able to forget, for a little bit, that they would never be real Protectors.

  
"Tumble." Victor pointed out, when he saw two stray queens approaching them.

  
"Perfect timing. That is how we prove ourselves to the rest of the tribe."

  
"I'll follow your lead." Victor spoke as he trailed behind Tumble.

  
Vimala and Enchantra looked up at the daunting gates of the junkyard and slowed down when they saw two toms already out and coming to greet them. A white tom, with brown patches approached them first. Vimala would not have classified his face as friendly, but she had appointed Bancroft of all cats as one of her guards. She couldn't very well judge the entire tribe based on a grumpy guard. She did hold her paw out to Enchantra in a protective way though. She had seen her leader express caution and she sighed loudly, but still stood back a couple steps.

  
"You are entering Jellicle Territory. Protected territory." Tumble's fists were up, in anticipation of a fight.

  
"We do not tolerate intruders." Came the voice of the albino tom who step up to be beside the first tom.

  
Vimala bit her lip and stopped moving closer altogether. "We're not here to intrude. We-"

  
"Then leave or suffer the consequences."

  
"Oh that's good Victor." Tumble exclaimed.

  
Vimala frowned. She hated to admit that Cielidh was right about the Jellicles, but it did seem like they weren't even fond of diplomacy. She was about to head home and tell Enchantra as such, when the white queen moved past Vimala. 

  
"Oh this is ridiculous. We're obviously not intru-" With a gasp she had fallen backwards when both toms interpreted her movements as aggressive. 

  
Victor had pushed her backwards and Tumble raised his paws to a stunned Vimala. She flinched back, just as Enchantra got back up, and faced off with Victor. Before anything else escalated though, a young tom jumped in between the four of them, facing against the other two toms. The dusky gray tabby blocked Tumble's attack with ease, and punched Victor in the center of his face. Victor had stumbled back in pain, holding onto his nose, while Admetus glared down Tumble. He raised a paw and blocked another attack. Tumble wasn't prepared when Admetus swept at his feet and knocked him off balance.

  
"Come on! Anything else? You're both angry, I get it. But you want to take it out on someone, then come after me. Take your frustrations out on me, not on strangers you don't know."

  
"Fine. I can take on one whore." Tumble ground out.

  
"Can't believe there's two now as Protectors." Victor spat out.

  
Admetus flinched slightly at that, but narrowed his eyes. "Then show me what you've got. If you think you can take me on."

  
"We know we can."

  
"You only got this position because of your father."

  
Admetus scoffed. "You know nothing about it. Or my life. You both talk a big talk, but I'm not seeing any action. Tell you what, I won't even use my powers. Fair fight." He smirked. "Well think you'd need one more angry coward on your side for it to be a fair fight."

  
With renewed rage, Victor and Tumble both went after Admetus. Tumble and Victor attacked at the same time, and Vimala and Enchantra watched transfixed by how Admetus ducked, weaved and attacked when the opportunity arose. It didn't take long or much before Tumble and Victor were both on the ground, holding on to each other. The fight had been beaten out of them and they both vaguely checked the other out for their injuries.

  
"I think you broke his nose." Tumble whined.

  
"If that's all that's broken then he's lucky. You both need to grow up. This is exactly why you two failed. We're not street thugs, we're not enforcers! Now both of you get yourselves checked out in the infirmary." When they hesitated, Admetus hissed in disgust. "Get out of my sight!"

  
Quickly, the two white toms helped each other up and scampered back into the gates and disappeared. Admetus' frown was deep as he watched them go, disappointed in how they had acted, in how they had attacked two queens. At that thought, his frown vanished and he spun around to see if the two queens were still there. Much to his surprise they hadn't fled in fright and he gave them a soft smile. "You two alright?"

  
Vimala nodded her head. "I'm fine, it's my friend that had been pushed to the ground."

  
Enchantra shook her head. "My little girl hits harder then he does."

  
Admetus barked out a laugh at that. "Hopefully, those two didn't turn you off to whatever business has brought you here."

  
"I take it...you're a Jellicle then?" Vimala asked quietly.

  
"Yeah. Same as those two." Admetus shook his head. "They....They're idiots. They didn't get their way earlier and they blew off their anger and steam on the wrong cats. I'm sorry. I'm not making excuses for them, but they did just have their dreams crushed by reality. They're just two young toms, still very immature apparently."

  
"Yeah yeah. I'm Enchantra." The white and rosy-pink queen spoke, with a playful tone.

  
"A-Admetus." He said. Here he was being the typical leader's son, trying to make his father proud by being formal and the queen was flirting with him. Least that's how he was interpreting it.

  
"Vimala." She said, in the hopes to get straight down to business. "We were hoping to meet with the Jellicle Leader."

  
Admetus glanced between them. "Are you looking for sanctuary here?"

  
"No. Just a friendly conversation." Vimala wanted to take Admetus at his word that the two toms were just having an off day. But with them, the mention of thieves, well she still thought caution was needed and she hoped it would indeed be a friendly conversation.

  
"Not a request we often get. We tend to take in a lot of cats looking to join us or seeking a haven from the streets or other dangerous places. But if you are seeking conversation with the Jellicle Leader, then that can certainly be arranged." Admetus moved past the gates of the junkyard, making sure the two white toms really did hightail it back to the infirmary, before turning back to the queens. "If you'll just follow me."

* * *

Rose linked arms with Greymane, batting her eyelashes at him. "We're gonna be like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer when we grow up."

  
Greymane stuck his tongue out at her. "Gross Rosie. You're basically my sister."

  
She pouted, as she let go of his arm. Sighing in relief, he moved away. He joined Mungojerrie, who sat on the trunk of the car watching the kittens. It was his turn to keep an eye on them, though it didn't much matter. Old Deuteronomy still sat on the tire with Demeter and Coricopat. And the Protectors had returned to celebrate with Tugger and Exotica's new promotions. Alonzo was even back with Cassandra on his arm. There were enough adults in the center, that Jerrie could slip away if he wanted to.

  
"Hi." Greymane started, and grinned happily when his idol gave him a friendly greeting in response. "So where's Rumpleteazer? I haven't seen her in months."

  
The friendly face drooped, an a pained and faraway gaze entered Jerrie's eyes. "She's...sad Greymane. She hasn't been up for a lot of company."

  
"Oh." He kicked his feet idly off the end of the trunk. "Well shouldn't you be with her? She always seems to cheer up when you're around."

  
Jerrie knew Greymane was just seeing the situation through his kitten eyes, but he felt a renewed sense of loss all the same. "I would, but she asked for space, and I gotta give it to her."

  
"Oooh. You did something to make her mad? Well you'll fix it. I believe in you."

  
Jerrie gave Greymane a forced smile, which faded the instant the kitten left and returned to the others. 

  
A shy paw landed on his shoulder and he glanced back at Demeter. "He's just a kitten. He doesn't understand."

  
"I know."

  
Demeter took a seat next to the tom, and took a moment before asking,"She...When did she kick you out?"

  
It hurt, the question, but at the same time it was a relief that someone finally knew. "Two weeks ago. She wants kittens so badly. I mean we're all naturally inclined to want to become parents and have kittens, but Teazer....she's got baby fever....bad. And it's not in my ability to give her kittens. I don't blame her for wanting to look into other options. For wanting to see if there's anything or anyone else out there for her that can give her what she wants."

  
Demeter found herself holding his paw, to comfort him. "Is it you?" She scrunched up her face knowing she hadn't found a more tactful way to address the issue.

  
"Neither...both? Jelly can't really test us for that, but after so many failed attempts, she believes we're not...genetically compatible. I agree. So does Teazer."

  
"You guys..." She still held his paw and she found she was fidgeting with it, and that he was letting her. "You guys really split."

  
It wasn't a question, more a shocked realization, but Jerrie found himself answering her. "Yeah."

  
She saw a tear leak out of the corner of his eye, and with shaky movements she wiped it away. That was all it took, before his body started to shake with silent sobs. She moved her body towards his, and he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around her and crying into her shoulder. She caught the jealous look Munk had sent her way before ignoring him and giving her comfort and all her attention onto her friend. Her eyes drifted off to the kittens, and she watched them play.

  
Greymane had since returned to the kittens, but Rose avoided him. She was hiding behind Tailchaser who didn't understand, but was amused all the same. "You two playing some sort of game?"

  
"Rose is mad at GM." Bramble spoke abruptly.

  
Tailchaser made an 'Oh' with his mouth. "What did Grey do to you?"

  
"He called me gross!"

  
"I called you gross for wanting to date me the way Jerrie and Teazer are!" Grey yelled back.

  
Tailchaser made a gagging noise. "You want to date Grey?"

  
Rose huffed and moved to her 'sisters'. She plopped down between Catori and Dreamcatcher. Arianne sat just beside Catori. "Why would you want to be with Grey? He's icky."

  
"Gee. Thanks Ari."

  
"Yeah. He's got icky boy germs." Catori added.

  
Dreamcatcher rolled her eyes. "He's our brother."

  
"Thank you!" Tailchaser and Grey spoke in unison.

  
"Hey now." Olivia waltzed over, arm in arm with Sillabub and Quaxina. "You seven are far too young to be thinking of such things."

  
"But you three arent." Rose spoke mischievously.

  
Sillabub flushed, and Quaxina whispered. "Well don't worry. GM and your other brothers are a bit too young for us right now."

  
"That's not what I meant!" Rose cried. "Who are you three interested in? One of you is going to be dancing at the Jellicle Ball...and all three of you will be old enough to start dating around that time. You must be pining over someone."

  
Olivia shook her head at Quaxina. "Rose is a bit young for this kind of talk, don't you think?"

  
"Then I'll just talk to my sisters about it." She made a face and situated herself between them again. Catori moved slightly away, being the youngest of the seven she felt quite uncomfortable with the subject. Arianne shrugged her shoulders, though was in agreement with Catori, and Dreamcatcher just shrugged her shoulders.

  
"Sure. Let's chat." Dream pronounced.

  
"James, and his brother Tugger...okay?" Quaxina rushed out of her mouth, and louder then she had intended. Tugger had gazed over towards the kittens, specifically her. 

Quaxina instantly flushed, sat down and hid her face. "That did not just happen...that did not just happen."

  
"It did." Olivia said dryly. "And he's still looking over here."

  
"Heavyside. This is how I die."

  
Sillabub bumped her shoulder against Quaxina's. "You're not dying. Cheer up, it's not so bad."

  
"Except that Tugger probably knows now, and James is pulling out all the stops with Petra."

  
"That's cold." Rose snickered under her breath.

  
"I'm not the only one pining for a tom she'll never get."

  
Olivia glared. "The thing with Electra is a silly crush. You watch, Carbucketty will be mine at the Jellicle Ball."

  
Sillabub sat down beside Dreamcatcher. "Guess we're all fooling ourselves. I have a crush on Munkustrap."

  
Rose giggled. "They seem to be out of reach, but you don't know what might happen between now and when we become adults."

  
"Why you wanna be adult, Rose-Rose?"

  
Rose's eyes slanted to the side when Bailey, Summer and Tabitha joined them out of curiosity.

  
"Because Bailey, they seem to have all the fun and get to do all the cool things."

  
Bailey had blown a raspberry, while Summer nodded along with Rose.

  
"Seems the adults often have to look after us. Seems boring to me." Tabitha spoke.

  
Rose groaned,"Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?"

  
There was commotion in the center of the yard, and the kittens had stopped everything to peek at what was going on. Admetus came forward with two white queens following behind.

  
Vimala saw how many cats were gathered in the area, and felt cautious once more. "You've got quite a large group."

  
"They're mostly harmless." He eyeballed Tugger and motioned to him. "Steer clear of him though. He's trouble. Can't seem to stay out of cats beds."

  
He snorted,"You're one to talk."

  
"Least I don't have a string of kittens left in my wake."

  
Tugger rolled his eyes,"Sounds like jealousy to me."

  
Vimala could tell their jabs at each other were friendly, unlike the stings Tumble had tried to land earlier. Enchantra winked at Tugger,"I think I could get to like his kind of trouble."

  
"Chantra, focus."

  
"But Vimmy, I'm ready to move in. Everyone here is incredibly attractive." Her voice was a hushed whisper as she not so subtlety booty bumped Vimala off her feet.

  
She staggered and was pushed right into the arms of Munkustrap. The silver tabby had been quick enough to catch and steady her.

  
"So-sorry."

  
"You okay?" He looked behind her at the queen who seemed to be making herself right at home already.

  
"Yeah. Thanks."

  
"May I present my father, Old Deuteronomy, the Jellicle Leader."

  
"The Leader is your father?" Enchantra asked.

  
"Yes."

  
"I have come to ask an audience with you. I am the leader of the Edelbrooke Tribe." Finally she got out of Munkustrap's arms and came forward to speak with Deuteronomy.

  
He smiled gently. "Edelbrooke. Recently heard of your formation and claim of Edelbrooke Park."

  
"You're well informed." She sighed softly, hating to be on formalities. "I'm here about the incident that occurred a few months back, involving a few of my people. Involving thieves, and an attack."

  
"I was there for that." Munk spoke up.

  
She gazed back at the silver tabby.

  
"Couple of our kittens got it into their heads to steal from Hench kittens. Pure stupidity that they've paid for. Your Protectors fought very well side by side with us."

  
"Thank you Munkustrap." Deut spoke. "What is it you have come here for?"

  
Vimala licked at her lips nervously. "There's no easy way to say this. But we have been approached by a Hench delegation. I don't know if you're aware of this, but there's been a lot of negative talk about your tribe since that incident. I wanted to see for myself if there were any truth to these rumors."

  
The Jellicle Leader saw the upset faces of his jellicles, but he knew there was nothing that could be said. He wasn't going to act like the Henches and say his peace. No that wouldn't do. "What would you say to joining us for our Spring Celebration in March. Little over a month away."

  
"Your Spring Celebration?"

  
"Its a simple festival we have. We like to acknowledge the rebirth of the world around us, when the trees and grass come back and bless our lands. It's not a huge party. But I'm offering you and anyone in your tribe to join us. Why don't you make your own judgements about us then? And not to fear dear, you and your tribe mates will have safe passage between our two tribes. You will not be harmed while you are here."

  
"They...were already harmed. Tumble and Victor went out to meet them."

  
A frown graced his lips. "If my son hasn't apologized already, I deeply regret that those two angry lads were your first impression of us."

  
"Admetus did apologize, and he was quite formal too." Enchantra grinned at the tom.

  
If her friend wasn't careful, she was going to be giving Abigail a little brother or sister soon. Vimala grabbed Enchantra around the arm. "Thank you for your offer, Leader. I will extend the offer to the rest of my members and see how they feel about joining in on your festival."

  
He bowed his head slightly. "And I hope I will see you again at our Spring Jubilee, Leader. Munkus, would you please escort them back to the edge of our territory? Make sure they are not harmed this time."

  
"Of course."

* * *

"You're dismissed JP." Primrose yelled in fury as she went to kick him in his rear.

  
He yelped and then fled back into the darkness of the dimly lit basement.

  
"Why are you bugging me?" Tiamat asked lightly as she inspected Saorise's son.

  
Primrose growled low in her throat. "Bastard told me I needed to come see you."

  
"I'm in the middle of Acrux's monthly check-up." Saorise was hovering, despite Acrux sleeping through the entire ordeal. His coloring was still coming in, but he was mainly black now, with some brown spots here and there.

  
Primrose shrugged her shoulders before plopping down on the bed beside the one Acrux slept upon. "The sooner you see to my needs, the sooner I'll be out of your fur."

  
"Somehow, I think you sitting there waiting for me is going to irritate you more then it will me."

  
"So is he okay? Has he gotten sick like the others?"

  
"He's just fine. No sickness and is growing normally. No abnormalities or defects that I can tell. Darkevil will be pleased."

  
Saorise frowned. She remembered pledging herself and her son to Darkevil's cause, but now that she was a mother, and got to hold Acrux in her arms every day and night, she found it difficult to comply with her oaths of loyalty. But she saw the way Primrose stared at her and nodded nervously. "Yyy-yes of course. You're right."

  
Once the checkup was over with, she carefully picked Acrux up, and walked out of the clinic. Tiamat washed her paws off in the small basin in the corner that had been placed there for her, before heading to Primrose. "So, what did Darkevil send you down here for?"

  
She shrugged. "I have no idea. We were enjoying our day together, the baby started kicking, then he went off on me and told me to come see you before running out of our room."

  
'Our' Tiamat mouthed to herself. Boy did Primrose have a dark and rude awakening coming her way. It was humorous to her that Primrose suddenly thought she had ownership over Darkevil, now that she was carrying his first born. "Why not let me check you over, at any rate."

  
As she did so, a few more kittens seemed to arrive. Aurora was holding onto Keres paw, as the young baby was still having trouble walking on her own. Behind them stood Isis, Hemlock and Tyr.

  
"No doubt you've got the flu that Ivy decided to share with all of you. Sit down in the corner, and I'll get to you five in a moment." Turning back to Primrose, her powers worked on the tan queen, and she had pushed Tiamat away.

  
"What?"

  
"You have a hormonal imbalance, due to your pregnancy. All normal. But come see me twice a week from now on, until you give birth."

  
"Why?"

  
"So that Darkevil doesn't kill you." Tiamat muttered.

  
"Excuse me?" Primrose spoke loudly.

  
"To ensure the health of your baby." Tiamat gritted her teeth. Until Darkevil knocked the prostitute out on her ass, Tiamat knew she had to give the queen some respect, even if she didn't and would never like her.

  
"Fine fine. Only the best for my Darkie."

  
Tiamat kept from slapping herself, and shooed her away. "Keep your distance from the tots over there, don't want you getting sick."

  
Primrose found it difficult to hate Tiamat when she seemed to be concerned for her health, and left the clinic and the kittens behind. Very soon, she'd have a kitten of her own to look after.

* * *

Growltiger groaned as he dragged the ten pound bag of dry cat food into Chaos' enclosure in within the city. His fur was wet, and he gasped for breath, but he endured. It was hard labor, but it would be worth it, even if it was only a couple years worth of safety for her. For him as well. He couldn't see himself ever being a paragon of righteousness. But he had done his fair share of bad deeds in the past. He was a pirate, he took whatever he wanted, whenever. There was a unique bit of freedom in that life, even freedom from morality. However, he had changed. It had happened before finding Calamity in the midst of the 'Dark Brothers' as they were quickly developing a reputation for themselves. However, Growltiger had since started thinking back on the cats he had stolen from, had killed, the queens he had raped. There was nothing he could do to make up for committing those wrongs. Yet, the more time he spent talking with Calamity, comforting Calamity, getting to know her and help build her back up; he found he wanted to start doing the right things in his life for once. He didn't expect redemption, he would never achieve that.

  
"Just drag it over to that corner."

  
His thoughts were interrupted and he gave the Egyptian mau-half breed a confused stare. "Not in the back with the other four bags?"

  
"No. That bag is going into my own personal stock. I've gotta eat too." Chaos quipped.

  
This didn't alleviate his confusion. He had thought all the bags had been for the silver-scarlet tabby.

  
"Sure the dry cat food has a long shelf life, its why I asked for that specifically. But I wouldn't be able to eat that much before it started to go stale." He shook his head.

  
"Then what were the other four bags for?"

  
"We're not here to become friends. You're doing a few jobs for me as payment for getting you and a very high risk individual to a safer life. That's not an easy task. You do what I say, and get what I need, and you'll get what you want. We have a contract, nothing more."

  
Growltiger grunted slightly as he finished dragging the bag. "What a long winded reply to tell me it's none of my business."

  
"If that works for you."

  
Growltiger leaned against the wall, but after a few minutes, he sat down upon the bag of cat food and took a long needed rest. Chaos eyed him, not comfortable with a client spending longer in his abode then necessary. But the tom had been working his butt off, and he knew how much the dark tiger needed the break.

  
"When you're ready, let me know. You're going to help me crack open the four bags in the back and divide them up. I need them in smaller bags. Ones I can more easily transport."

  
Growltiger groaned. "Why didn't you just ask that of me to begin with? You nearly break my back with these heavy bags-"

  
"It would have taken you twice as long to get them here. Now that all bags are in my place, we can divide them up without humans or other cats getting in the way. Trust me, it's easier this way."

  
"He would know." Came a cold, unfeeling voice.

  
Growltiger gazed at the dark orange tabby with assessing eyes. A part of him looked so familiar. Oh he knew about him through whispers in the Library Basement. He knew the tom worked for Darkevil. However, seeing him up close, the appearance of the tom threw him off guard. It was on the tip of his tongue, who Keiiji reminded him of, but he just couldn't place it.

  
"Him! He works for-"

  
"I know who he works for." Chaos spoke.

  
Keiiji gazed at him, his mouth covered by a sash. "Chaos here, has always been well informed. But I am bound by contract, nothing else."

  
"He's not loyal to Darkevil, and they've already signed a contract. He doesn't care, nor will he tell Dark about who we're smuggling out."

  
Growltiger wasn't sure he liked the icy, blank eyes of Keiiji staring at him, but considering what Chaos was willing to do and go through just to provide safe passage for him and Calamity; he was willing to trust the Mau. "What's he doing here?"

  
"Fulfilling a contract." Was his only reply.

  
Chaos added,"I hired him to do a job for me." Turning to Keiiji he tilted his head. "Were you able to find it?"

  
"No." He took off the brand new white sash, giving it back to Chaos. "I cannot keep your end of our bargain. I did get a lead; but there was no way for me to get there and search for it."

  
Chaos was holding the white knit sash he had made for Keiiji as he looked on with renewed interest. Growltiger saw two scars on his cheek and another nasty one that had cut through his lips. That explained the sash, but not the perfectly guarded face Keiiji still wore. It unnerved him that Keiiji was able to keep emotions out of his face, and eyes. The tone of his voice was even guarded. He wasn't robotic with his speech, but it was still hard to determine his emotions through the tone of his voice. "What's your lead?"

  
"The Singing Mistral."

  
"A pirate ship; Scully's if I'm not mistaken." Growltiger was surprised Scully was still in business and still sailing the sea.

  
Chaos smirked as he handed the sash back to Keiiji. "Thank you. I think you've earned your payment."

  
Keiiji did give him a hard stare, but took the offered sash. Once he covered himself back up, he mentioned how his contract was finished and he was soon gone from Chaos' home. The Mau looked over to Growltiger. "I think I'll have one more heist for you to accomplish after we're done sorting out the bags of food."

  
"Aboard the Singing Mistral, no doubt."

  
"And here I thought you were only a pretty face."

  
"Oh hardy har." Growltiger rolled his one eye. "What did she steal from you?"

  
"She didn't steal anything from me, personally. It was already stolen from me. I don't know how it ended up in her ship. But it's a small emerald gem, encased in a gold border in the shape of a cat eye. It had been on a gold chain necklace, but all I need is the gem."

  
Growltiger gave him a questioning stare and Chaos rolled his eyes at the inquisitive looks he constantly received. "Ancient lore depicts sorcerers, and mystics being able to channel and increase their powers with an amulet or gem; something that gives them focus. But that's old magic."

  
"And clearly very important to you. Are...Are you a mystic or wizard of some sort?" When all he got was a mysterious look and silence, he stood up with a drawn out sigh. "Scully owes me a favor. I can get on the ship no problem. I'll get your gem, but that's it. I'm not doing any more favors for you. You get myself and Calamity to safety after that."

  
"Deal."


	5. Sanctuary

Growltiger watched over Calamity carefully, as she stared down at the kitten. Her kitten. She could see bits of herself in the tom, but also bits of Dark, Alexei and Damien as well. Her green, tear filled eyes looked up at Growltiger.

  
"This is harder than I thought it'd be."

  
He gave her a look full of regret. "If we take him as well, those brothers will never stop hunting you. There's a chance you'll be free, safe from them if you leave behind your son."

  
Tears ran down her face. She hated them, hated the baby growing inside her, but now holding the sleeping tom in her arms, and hearing him coo in his sleep every so often, she knew instantly that this moment would be the most difficult of her life. She cradled her son in her arms, knowing it'd be the last time she'd ever do so. "What if they don't find him and ...and he starves to death."

  
Growltiger knew that would not be the case. The baby would start screaming when he was hungry and someone would hear him. Someone would get him down to the nursery and take care of him. But he knew how hard of a time Calamity was having. "We can leave him nearby the nursery before we leave. Bernadine will hear him as soon as he wakes up. He'll be fine."

  
"I'm leaving him behind!" Calamity yelled out. "Leaving him to be raised by a psychopath and rapist."

  
That's when it really hit her. That he may be fine, may grow up and live, but he'd be under Darkevil, and his brothers, care. That this boy would become just as bad as his father, whoever that may be. She was damning his soul, it was her leaving him behind, her responsibility. She didn't think she could willingly leave him behind knowing what his future would hold. Feeling the shy, but solid paw of Growl on her shoulder, she slowly relaxed into it, as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

  
"We can take him with us."

  
Her heart leapt at the thought, but her relief and happiness soon vanished. "Only to be captured and back where I started in a week or so."

  
"I can't...I won't tell you what to do. I don't know the future, maybe Chaos would be able to keep the three of us hidden for a year or so. I hear he's the best. However, I know how Dark and his brothers work. I've been getting to know them and other henches for the last three years. They know you gave birth to one of their kittens, and will never stop searching for him..."

  
She shuddered at the thought of what kind of punishment that was in store for her, if she fled with their son, and they found her later. She knew she had to leave him, that her life could very well depend on it. But that didn't make it any easier. This was still a profoundly selfish act, to sacrifice an innocent baby for the possibility of safety. Sacrificing her baby to that evil wretch of a tom. All three of them.

  
"Help me to the nursery. If we don't do this now, I'm...going to change my mind."

  
Having only given birth two days ago, he knew Calamity had not yet healed, so he squatted down, getting his arms under her and then scooped her and her son up in his arms. She had flinched, though he could not tell if it was due to recently giving birth and still being in pain, or if it was because of his touch. She had been hot and cold with him since he first found her with them. From wanting his touch and comfort, to screaming at him, flinching away or attacking him. He never blamed her. Growltiger knew in either case, she was uncomfortable. He muttered an apology under his breath, but it sadly couldn't be helped. Their window for escape would be small. The discovery of Calamity's son would be their best opportunity to get into the city, and under Chaos' protection. She wouldn't be able to travel on her own, not very far, in her condition. So she'd have to endure the discomfort, just until Chaos got them to safety.

  
"Are all those swords and daggers necessary?" Calamity tried to keep her mind off of their situation, though never once stopped staring down at her son.

  
"Rather have them and not need them, then be caught without them again. Besides, they all hold sentimental value to me." He fumbled with a pouch attached to his belt, between his swords. "Can you do me a favor and hold on to this as well. We're going to need it as soon as we're out of here."

  
She nodded and grasped the pouch with her free paw.

  
They traveled in silence after that, to keep their presence concealed as much as possible. They didn't run into any Henches. They were on the ground level of the library and it was early morning. Only a skeleton crew patrolling the library, before everyone woke up for the day. And Growltiger had spent a good deal of time learning the patrols and had been working with Macavity to get Calamity out without being seen as well. They heard some of the kittens in the nursery already stirring, and the tired voice of Bernadine as she struggled to wake up.

  
It was finally time, and Calamity started to shake badly when Growltiger put her down briefly. The stirring woke the baby up, and he started to wail. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Calamity started to cry right along with her son. She gave him one final kiss before she set him down. All the commotion had caught Bernadine and some of the other kittens attention.

  
Growltiger was quick enough to pick Calamity back up and was able to disappear with her before Bernadine came out to investigate. The cream queen poked her head out and saw the baby on the floor crying. "Oh. Where did you come from?" She picked the scarlett and black tom into her arms and started to rock him.

  
Heading back into the nursery, she turned to Ares, who had been wide awake. "Ares, honey, I need you to go get Tiamat. I need her special skills."

  
Ares face had fallen. "But the basement is scary."

  
"I'm sure most of them are asleep, and they're not going to hurt a young kit like you. Once you get to the clinic, Tiamat will look after you. I promise."

  
Tyr rubbed at his sleepy eyes. "I can go with you, Ares."

  
Ares looked to Bernadine who nodded her head. The basement of the library wasn't the safest place, she admitted to herself.

  
He gave Tyr a grateful smile. "Sure. It'll be an adventure."

  
He stretched out, and then yawned as he walked up alongside Ares. "We'll be back soon, Miss Nadine."

  
Bernadine found herself grinning at Tyr's manners. Darkevil and his family weren't fondly thought of, but she had to admit. Rumpus made her think twice.

  
Ares and Tyr left the nursery and headed towards the stairs leading to the basement. There was some hesitance from both of them, but together, they encouraged each other down the steps and into the darkened, damp basement. The two kittens gazed around cautiously, and a few strung out cats were laying out in the hallways. Too out of it to even notice them.

  
"Let's just get this over with."

  
"I see two lost little boys." Blair purred as she stepped out of the shadows.

  
Tyr guided Ares behind him. He wouldn't put it passed her to hurt someone in her own family, but he knew Ares would be fair game for her if the mood struck her right. His father had told him to be wary of his uncles and aunt. "Aunt Blair."

  
She grinned from ear to ear when she heard his flat, false bravado. "Ohhh Alexei thinks you're a coward and not fit to be in our family. But I think he's wrong." She looked him up and down. "You're definitely one of us. You just need some work, that's all."

  
He frowned. "We're not looking for trouble, Aunt Blair. Ares, go to the clinic."

  
Ares patted Tyr's shoulder, and ran off towards Tiamat's clinic. Hearing Blair laughing as he did so.

  
"Oh how brave. You're really just like your father, aren't you?" Blair came forward and grabbed at Tyr's chin before he had a chance to lurch away. Her grip was tight and he cried in pain when her claws came out, scratching him. "You may think your father is a good guy, but he and Dark are a lot a like, boy. You're father did a lot of terrible things on the streets to survive."

  
"That's a lie! My father is nothing like Uncle Dark. You-You're not going to turn me against him."

  
"We'll see." Blair practically sung, as her grip got tighter.

  
Tears leaked out of Tyr's eyes and he whimpered.

  
"Blair."

  
She turned her attention to Darkevil. At once she dropped her hold on Tyr and she stepped away from both of them.

  
"Idiot." Darkevil hissed. That was not going to get the boy to their side, but simply push him further away. Dark knew some cats needed a stick, some needed a carrot, and others needed more inventive ways to join his cause. Tyr was growing into a tom similar to Rumpus. If you pushed him, he would push back... no... Tyr required a more delicate approach, but despite Blair's intervention, he was still certain that he could convince Tyr to join him, eventually. He was patient though. Those Tyr's age would require a couple years of manipulation. "Run along now, Tyr."

  
"Not without Ares....Uncle."

  
He walked passed Tyr, making the tom feel trapped between them and an uneasiness settled over him. Dark could sense it, and a cruel smile briefly lit his face. "He's on his way."

  
"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment Blair."

  
Her cold eyes landed on Tyr, before she walked away from him in a huff. Not long after she vanished around a corner, Primrose, Ares and Prim's daughter with Dark; Veilclaw came out of the clinic. Tyr gave a look at his new cousin, she looked a lot like her mother, just with more black in her.

  
Tiamat soon came out of the clinic, followed by Saorise, holding onto her son Acrux. "You want me to what?"

  
"I've started training you in the basics, already Reese. You'll be fine for the half hour tops, that I'll be gone."

  
Saorise ran a shaky paw through her mane. "I barely got through that training-"

  
"What a surprise." Primrose stated.

  
"You can't put me in charge of the clinic. Not this soon."

  
"It's only for a half hour. Be brave." Tia spoke,"You know, you could stay behind and help Reese, Prim."

  
She looked haughtily over at Saorise. "I go where Darkevil goes."

  
Tia grumbled under her breath, suspecting Dark wasn't going to keep her around too much longer. Perhaps long enough to see if he bore her a son. Tiamat knew the type, and would be surprised if she lasted long enough to get pregnant by him again. "Alright. Let's head off to see Bernadine."

  
The group met up with Dark, in the nursery, and was not at all surprised to see Bernadine glaring daggers at the black tom. "What are you doing here? I asked for Tiamat."

  
He crossed his arms. "I came to drop off my daughter, Veilclaw. Primrose will be stopping by often to feed her. This is a nursery for all our kittens, isn't it?"

  
She kept up a stiff upper lip but finally deflated when Primrose came in with her daughter, followed by the two boys, and Tiamat. "She can be laid down over by my daughter Keres, and Saabari. Both of them are still asleep, so please be quiet."

  
Primrose was not at all amused by her, and for the umpteenth time, believed that putting Veil in with the other kittens was a bad idea. But Dark thought it would be a good idea, and she wasn't going to go against him. She moved around some bookshelves to lay her sleeping daughter with the other two girls. Dark's eyes did glance down and notice the scarlett-black tom wrapped in Bernadine's arms, but said nothing about it. Tiamat was there for him, presumably. 

  
"This is him?" Tiamat asked.

  
"Yes."

  
The cream ticked tabby offered out her arms and Bernadine transferred him to her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, allowing her power to work. She couldn't do anything fancy. She could touch someone and know what was wrong with them; sickness or injury, though couldn't heal them. Tiamat though, her specialty was slightly further then that. She could tell who a kittens parents were, and if a kitten held a dormant mystic gene. Didn't mean they'd be mystics when they grew up, but it was still likely. Tia couldn't be sure if there was anything else she could do or if there was any other information she could gleam, she hadn't explored it behind that. She let out a ragged breath.

  
"Calamity. Calamity is his mother."

  
This had piqued Dark's interest, knowing immediately how the boy was conceived. "Only three possible father's then." He gave Tiamat a stare. "Who is his father?"

  
She gave him a studious look, before she replied. "You are, Dark."

  
He came over to look down upon his first born son, and an unsettling grin spread across his face. "Primrose. I'd like you to raise him alongside Veilclaw."

  
She thought better then to argue, and nodded. "Of course. I'll treat him as well as I'll treat Veil."

  
"I don't want you coddling him, Prim."

  
"You....and Calamity?" Bernadine finally asked. "Shouldn't....Macavity should be made aware of this. I'm sure he'd like to meet his nephew."

  
"And he will." Dark growled. "Just like all my siblings will meet....Gerrard. Later, after I've had a chance to spend time with my son."

  
"Guess that means you've got another cousin, Tyr." Ares nudged him.

  
Tyr nodded. He couldn't imagine how many cousins he'd wind up having in his life. He was betting it would be a lot. "I'll never be able to keep them all straight."

  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"

  
"Nothing Ares. Just thinking far into the future."

* * *

The morning meeting had gone well, and the two queens walked down the street back to their tribe. Krystalle's two tails swayed behind her as she hummed softly to herself.

  
"I like them."

  
"I can tell." Antigone said dryly.

  
"Did you not?"

  
She threaded fingers through her mane. "That one tom...he kept staring at me."

  
Krystalle suppressed a giggle. "You enjoyed his leering. I'm an empath dear, you can't hide that from me."

  
She shrugged. "I didn't say I didn't like his eyes on me. Just did he have to make it so obvious?"

  
"On the bright side, I don't think you having a son already would be a turn off for him. Looked like he already had a few kittens of his own."

  
Antigone's eyes slanted in Krystalle's direction. "I suppose he's already taken then."

  
Krystalle couldn't suppress the grin that followed. "I've never seen you smitten before. Certainly not that quickly either!"

  
Antigone made a small noise, and began to walk faster. "That's absurd."

  
"Fine live in your denial, Tig."

  
Most of her fur sponged out in irritation at the nickname. Huffing once more, she gave a stiff reply. "I won't deny a physical attraction for the black and gold leopard, but I'm not going to waste my time on someone whose already got queens hanging on him. Happy?"

  
Krystalle started to skip to keep up with Antigone. "Hey, you never know. Something between you two could blossom. If he has kittens with others, you shouldn't hold it against him. Unless they are his mates, then I can understand you not wanting to be a one night stand or another in a long list of queens. Can't believe your thinking of being with a Jellicle. We're not exactly in an alliance with them. Vimala hasn't made a decision for the tribe yet."

  
There was silence, before Krystalle spoke once more. "You're thinking of leaving the tribe aren't you? Of joining them regardless."

  
"Yeah." Antigone slowed her pace. "Last thing I want is to be on opposing sides with any of my original tribe members, but I really liked being there. I felt a sense of belonging there that I have been struggling to feel in Edelbrooke. Didn't you feel the same way Krystalle?"

  
"I'm not going to deny it. But I wouldn't feel right abandoning Vimala. She's my best friend. We've all got to do what we feel is best."

  
The rest of their walk was in silence, and once they got to their territory, King was nearby patrolling. He and Krystalle gave each other a wave, as they headed to the abandoned park. Vimala grinned when she saw them in the distance and they met halfway. She hugged Krystalle. "So what did you think? What's your opinion on these jellicles? I want to hear from both of you."

  
"I understand your reluctance after what you experienced from two of their members. But I think they were exactly what was described. Just two angry toms having a bad day and taking it out on the wrong cats." Krystalle then added. "They seem genuinely sincere in an alliance and maintaining a diplomatic relationship. I got a feeling from many we talked with that they're hoping for an actual friendship with those in our tribe, not just diplomatic ties."

  
"They don't want to push things though, considering what happened to you and Enchantra a month ago. So they're currently hoping for a diplomatic relationship first, and seem to want to go above and beyond to mend the misunderstandings we've had involving their members over the last few months. Not only are we invited to join them for their Spring Celebration in a couple weeks, but their leader, Deuteronomy, is offering us some medical supplies and extra food. If we want to accept it, and they ask for nothing in return."

  
"That's bull and you know it Antigone." Cielidh, seemingly out of nowhere, hissed. "Nothing is for free. There is always a catch. I can't believe you're dealing with these...Jellicles."

  
"Calm down, Ciel."

  
Krystalle flinched at the emotions rolling off of Cielidh in waves. She backed away and started to stumble when Antigone reached for her, to help steady her.

  
"Calm down?!" Cielidh pointed a clawed finger at her leader. "You have many members upset with the Jellicles, not just me. There are a lot who want to join these fringe Henches or to send aid to them, to help them from the ever oppressing nature of Macavity and his tyrannical rule. We feel they are deserving of our help and friendship. And you won't even listen to our concerns. We did not favor you going to see these Jellicles, and you went and did it anyway! Against our cries, against what we wanted. You did it behind our backs."

  
Vimala's ears were down. She knew they'd never have agreed to a meeting with the Jellicles, so she had made that decision on her own. She didn't care, the Jellicles needed a fair hearing. "Would you have agreed to let a representative from the Jellicles come here. To tell us their side in all this mess? Would you have given them a fair hearing?"

  
Cielidh turned her back on them. "It doesn't matter now."

  
Vimala bit back a hiss of her own as Cielidh walked away. She took some calming breaths before she went closer to Krystalle. "You okay?"

  
"She's...She's so twisted up by hate and anger. And confusion." Krystalle gave Antigone an appreciative smile, feeling like she could stand on her own again. "She's still in there. I know I can help her, given the chance. There's just too many negative emotions ruling her right now, that I can't get through. I think once she is able to quell her emotions and look at everything from a more level minded state, I can talk her through her problems."

  
"She's gotten out of control Krys. There's no saving that one."

  
She shook her head. "You're wrong Anni. I can help her. I know I can."

  
"Hey." Enchantra came jogging up. "I think that the cat is out of the bag about your Jellicle meeting. Ciel is really causing a stir....again. I don't know if anything can be done, but I still think you should talk to them Vimmy. It may not do anything, but just talking with them may help calm things for now."

  
"Thanks Chantra. I'll see what I can do, or say to ease tension."

  
"Hey Vimala?"

  
She turned to look at Antigone and Krystalle gave her an encouraging smile.

  
"I've decided, at the Jellicle Spring Celebration...I'm not coming back. I've already asked Deuteronomy and he didn't want my leaving to cause a stir in our tribe, but if I had permission from you, that he would grant me membership into his tribe."

  
Vimala was momentarily stunned, as was Enchantra, but she finally gave her friend a smile. "Finally found a place you feel comfortable in? I'm happy for you. Of course, you have my permission to stay with the Jellicles."

  
"And you have a couple weeks to find a new advisor. Got anyone in mind?"

  
The white queen's emerald eyes gave a quick glance to Enchantra. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

"We've been going in circles." Growltiger spoke in a hush.

  
It was mid-morning, and they were still in the city. Calamity had since fallen asleep, passed out due to all the stress, overwhelming emotions, and activity. He couldn't blame her and he did his best to let her get some much needed rest.

  
Chaos nodded to himself. "Of course we're going in circles. I haven't seen nor heard of any following Henches, but it's still a good idea to create a trail that'll have them searching in circles for the next few hours." Clutching the emerald jewel in his paw, Chaos continued to create a false path. "I'll get my contacts to finish up later. Let's get you two to a place I know you'll be safe. For a few years at any rate."

  
"Better then either of us can hope for."

  
"You returned something precious to me, I'll keep you both safe for as long as it is in my power to do so."

  
Eyeing the clutched paw, Growl asked once more. "What does it do? Why did you want it so bad?"

  
"Family heirloom." Chaos spoke dryly as he placed the jewel back into the pouch and placed it around his waist.

  
Growltiger knew Chaos wasn't going to confide in him, but he didn't see a problem in trying. He doubted he'd ever see Chaos again after this. He had to remind himself that this was a job, that they were not going to be creating a lasting friendship because of this. He had paid his fee, and Chaos was holding up his end of the bargain. Being an ex-pirate, he knew those types of cats. He pitied them then and he pitied them now. For the network of contacts he mentioned, and all the cats he had helped or had dealings with; Growltiger was certain that Chaos had no friends.

  
Chaos held his paw up, before they crossed the street. A few minutes later, Growltiger was looking up at a gated and walled off area. Heaps of junk, and old cars strewn about from what he could see. "A junkyard?"

  
"The Junkyard." Chaos amended.

  
"We can't hide out here. This is still too close to Hench territory."

  
"Not to mention, you're trespassing. What's your purpose here?" Munkustrap warned. He had just come around the corner, with Demeter. The gold and black calico was now hiding behind him.

  
"I've got two cats here, needing sanctuary. They're running from Henches."

  
"Macavity." Demeter whispered.

  
"No. An evil tom within his ranks."

  
She peeked out from behind Munkustrap and came face to face with a tom she hadn't seen in years. They were both teenagers back then, but he had seemed so confident, so sure of himself that she would be safe in the junkyard. It had made her feel comfortable, she trusted him and it had paid off. "Is it....really you?"

  
Chaos tilted his head in her direction,"Yeah."

  
She smiled broadly, ran out from behind Munkustrap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His confusion halted his response time, but he finally hugged her back. Munkustrap glowered at how easily the tension drained from Demeter's body and how easily it came to her to display affection for the strange tom. One who looked similar to him. Was that why she clung to him? Because he was a substitute for whoever the silver-scarlett tabby she was currently hugging?

  
"Chaos?" Growltiger asked softly.

  
"Still going by that ridiculous alias?" Demeter grinned.

  
"Hey now, Demeter. It's my name."

  
"An alias?"

  
"My name."

  
"So what's your real name then?"

  
"It's Chaos."

  
"You're impossible." Growltiger groaned.

  
Munkustrap was still not happy, but ushered them all into the Junkyard. "If you're all going to chat and catch up, you should probably do so within the safety of our borders."

  
Growltiger stopped Munkustrap and shook his head. "I don't think so. I can't protect Calamity from the Henches, when we're still so close to them. She's not going to be safe here. Don't you have anywhere else we can go?"

  
Demeter had walked up, to get a good look at Calamity. She licked at her lips. "This...this is Macavity's sister, isn't it?"

  
"She needs help, just like you did, Deme. I didn't pry, but I get the feeling they're escaping from an impossible situation, just like you were."

  
Munk's eyes narrowed in on the paw that Chaos had placed on her shoulder. And he felt a churning pang in his stomach when she linked paws with his. 

  
"Then this is where you should both be. Chaos, I owe him so much. Not just my life, but he kept Macavity and his goons running in circles for over a year, before they finally gave up. I hadn't had a problem with Macavity until this past ball."

  
"He went after you?"

  
She shook her head, and her eyes glistened. "You protected my secret for years. It's not your fault."

  
Growltiger did finally move into the Junkyard with Calamity, who was beginning to stir at all the new voices. He did feel a sense of relief when he entered the gates, and felt he could let his guard down a little. The others entered as well and he kept his eyes on Chaos. Had he been wrong? Did the tom have friends? He seemed to genuinely care about Demeter. One didn't do that after their 'jobs' were over.

  
Calamity rubbed at her eyes, before yawning and looking around. "Growltiger, where are we?"

  
"Our new home."

  
"Growltiger?!" Munkustrap questioned before he grabbed Demeter and pushed her behind him. "I'm sure Old Deuteronomy will allow Calamity to stay, assuming she's not a spy for her brother; but he'll never allow a tom like you in."

  
Chaos crossed his arms at the indignant righteousness Munkustrap was displaying, and saw Demeter crawl right back into her shy, quiet shell.

  
"Tiger?" Calamity asked in alarm. "I...I can't do this without you. I....don't want to stay here alone."

  
"You won't be alone." Demeter quietly spoke, from behind Munkustrap.

  
"Both of you should meet with the Jellicle Leader. You might be surprised with what he has to say."

  
Munkustrap glared at Chaos. "You know nothing about Old Deuteronomy, or about us. You helped Demeter against Macavity once upon a time, congratulations. But that doesn't give you insight into our tribe and our ways."

  
Chaos gave an enigmatic grin. "You'd be surprised by what I know."

  
Demeter moved away from Munk and grabbed his paw as he turned to leave. "...You...you know you could stay. Stay Chaos."

  
His eyes swept over Demeter's face. "I have a place in the city...I help others."

  
"You could do that here."

  
Chaos started to take a step towards Demeter, but saw Munkustrap glaring behind her. He patted the back of her paw. "I don't belong here. Sorry, Deme."

  
She felt tears sting her eyes as she watched Chaos walk away. "Come on, Deme. We have two cats needing an audience with Deuteronomy."

  
"Don't touch me!" Demeter whirled around at him. "You're the reason Chaos decided not to stay." 

  
She stormed away from him, to lead the small group to the center of the Yard. There were a few cats around, that could be seen, but weren't close enough to be heard. And there on the tire Old Deuteronomy laid, bathing in the morning sunlight. "Hmm?"

  
He had noticed the group right away, and struggled to get back into a sitting position. Demeter had walked forward and helped him to sit up, then sat down comfortably beside him. He gave an amused look to all the swords and daggers attached to Growltiger's belt, and gave the frightened queen in his arms a friendly smile. "What's this about, Munkustrap?"

  
"They've come to ask for sanctuary."

  
"Well then. It's been a blessed day. Antigone and Krystalle just left, and Antigone asked to become a jellicle member herself. What are your names? What's happened that you would ask to stay here?"

  
Growltiger saw the look the silver tabby was still giving him, so remained quiet for as long as possible.

  
Calamity swallowed hard, not sure she could really answer the old tom. How could she confide in and tell a total stranger what happened to her? She could barely talk to Growltiger about it, and he was there and experienced some of it himself. "I'm...Calamity."

  
"Do you have any relation to Macavity?"

  
"Why is that relevant?" Growltiger interjected.

  
"It's not. I was simply curious. She looks a lot like Mack."

  
"He's my older brother."

  
Deuteronomy nodded his head. "Glad to meet you."

  
She was taken back, and Growltiger knew that was his cue to let her down. Once she was standing on her own she fidgeted under the scrutiny. Demeter was the one that gave her a sympathetic stare.

  
"She endured something horrible in the Hench tribe, similar to what I went through."

  
"That's right. Chaos brought us here, telling us we'd be safe. We-" Calamity started to lose her composure and looked for Growltiger to help.

  
"We just want to live our life in peace, away from the Henches."

  
"I know that name...Chaos."

  
"I mentioned, that he helped me, when I first came here asking for sanctuary."

  
Deuteronomy smiled broadly at Demeter. "I would very much like to meet this Chaos. And what's your name?"

  
He glanced at Munkustrap's stern face, before he replied. "Growltiger."

  
"We sing of a pirate named Growltiger at our annual Ball."

  
"That's me...or was me."

  
"Leader, I don't think he should be in our tribe."

  
Calamity shook her head. "But I ...I don't want to stay here without Growltiger. Tiger..."

  
"I...I'm not a good tom, Calla."

  
"You...you saved me."

  
"No. I didn't...I didn't get there in time."

  
"You're a good tom, I don't care what you think. I know you're a good tom. Please." She gave the Jellicle Leader her full attention once more. "He can't go back, and you can't kick him back onto the streets. They threatened him, he's in danger from them just as much as I am."

  
"Hush dear. I have no intention of turning him loose. He wants sanctuary. If you're both willing to help out our tribe, you will have our protection and a home here. I can't guarantee your happiness, or that they won't eventually find you here, but our Protectors will do all that they can to keep you both safe. And if this isn't where you want to be, you have the freedom to leave. We won't stop you."

  
Calamity smiled but kept her distance from them, as she moved back to Tiger, into the safety she had grown comfortable with.

  
"A...pirate, Leader?" Munkustrap asked, more surprised then angry.

  
"Wouldn't be the first ex-pirate to join our tribe."

  
This had caught Tiger's attention. "There's another Pirate here?"

  
"Well those days are long gone for him, but yes."

  
"The Terrible Thames, is it really you?"

  
"Terror of the Thames..." Growltiger shook his head in disbelief, knowing only one tom had ever made fun of the reputation he wanted to have one day. Sure enough, when he glanced in the direction of the voice, he saw an old friend. "Grumbuskin!"

  
He and Grumbuskin had both been boatswain together. Though Grum had eventually fallen for one of the dock hand ladies, and left, long before he had made his way up the ranks and became Captain. "It's been a long time."

  
"I heard you got what you were dreaming about. Becoming one of the most famous pirates over here. You made Captain, and made a name for yourself."

  
"And yet, I seem to have wound up in the same place you are. How'd things go with Maya?"

  
"We had a few wonderful years together, before she passed away. We had a beautiful son. Son, I want you to meet someone."

  
Grumbuskin took Tiger by the paw and Tiger was already laughing when Grumbuskin had him face to face with Munkustrap. "Munkustrap, meet your godfather, Growltiger."

  
Munkustrap was too shocked to speak and when there was nothing but silence, Grumbuskin cleared his throat. "It was never official, but after your mother died, if anything had happened to me, I wanted Tiger to take you in and raise you. But nothing ever happened, and you grew up. So, well it's all moot now. Your old enough that you don't need someone looking after you if I were to die."

  
"I'd still watch out for him, Grum. Despite our rocky start."

  
"You were a pirate, dad?"

  
Tiger gave a reassuring pat to Grum's back before he walked off. "I'll let the two of you have a nice long talk."

  
He had gone back to Calamity, still chuckling. "Small world."

  
"Small world, indeed." Deuteronomy echoed.

* * *

"You're intolerable sometimes."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean, using your own daughter to try and pick up chicks." Bomba had rolled her eyes.

  
Tugger bumped Snowdrop's nose with his, and felt delighted to hear her little giggle. "What are you talking about?"

  
"That gold and white queen. Antigone. You two couldn't stop staring at each other. That's a new low for you."

  
"Seriously Bomba? I'm taking care of Snow today, because Victoria is still training to become a healer. I don't need a baby to get queens to hit on me."

  
"Why don't you both stop arguing? I'm getting sick of it." 

  
"Why don't you mind your own business Jenny? You're not part of this family unit."

  
Jenny had her two kittens laying peacefully in her lap, though Valencia every so often made a grab for Jenny's tail. She had wanted to retort, but knew Bombalurina wasn't worth her time.

  
"We have a beautiful son together Bomba. But that's it. We've never talked about becoming mates, and I'm not interested in settling down right now."

  
"If you don't watch it, I may ban you from seeing your son altogether." Bomba growled, as she hoisted Monroe and Ruby up and walked off.

  
With Snowdrop in his arms, he sat down beside Jennyanydots. "I'm sorry."

  
"You don't need to apologize for her behavior Tugger."

  
"No. I guess not." He laid Snow down and she reached over and started pawing at Kensington's fur. Jenny slowly moved her two kittens to be beside Tugger and herself, so they could spend some time with their half sister. "She's wrong, you know. You're part of this family unit. No matter who I settle down with, or who you settle down with, we have two kittens together."

  
Jenny reached over to him and tugged softly at his vest,"I know. We'll always be linked, through them."

  
"Bomba, she gets so jealous. I-" He shook his head and trailed off.

  
"I get it. You need and want a queen who isn't going to get easily jealous. I know you Tugger, you're not the type who is going to be content with just one queen. But finding two queens who get along and are willing to share you, that's not going to be easy to find."

  
"Bah. I'm already half way there."

  
Jenny's eyes went wide at the implication of that and she stared at him in silence. Tugger's eyes met hers, and he readjusted his vest to stall for time. What should he say? How could he recover?

  
A groan of pain, followed by a thud broke through their tense silence and both saw Bustopher on the ground paws over his belly as he bellowed. Jenny gave a glance and gestured to the kittens, before she stood up and rushed over to the black tuxedo.

  
"Oh Heavyside, Bustopher. Bustopher are you alright?"

  
He curled in on himself and moved away from Jenny's touch. "Yeah. Just my stomach. Feels like its in knots." He groaned again.

  
"Okay, Tugger and I, we're going to get you to the infirmary."

  
Bustopher shook his head. "No, no infirmary. Not, not for this. Its probably something I ate. It'll pass. Don't worry."

  
"You're still clutching your stomach and your in pain. Won't you at least consider going to the infirmary?"

  
There was a lengthy pause, but Bustopher's pain did seem to ebb away before he stopped groaning altogether. "Help me up?"

  
"Stubborn."

  
"Is he okay?" Tugger shouted.

  
"He seems to be, but I'd still like to take him to the infirmary."

  
"There's no need now. It was just some bad food. I've been through that before Jenny. Thank you for your concern though." As he waddled away, Jenny frowned and went back to Tugger.

  
"I'm worried about him, Tugger."

  
"He's a big boy. We can't force him to the infirmary and he does look like he's doing better. Whatever it was seems to have gone away now."

  
She nodded her head, and her eyes went back to the kittens. All three had curled up together and were fast asleep, and despite her worry, it got her to smile.

  
"About before. I only meant, that I've already found one queen who doesn't get jealous easily. How hard can it be to find a couple more?"

  
Jenny chuckled softly,"Who says I don't get jealous?"

  
"Are you?"

  
"Of Victoria? No. I quite enjoy her company. Of Bombalurina? A...little." She confessed.

  
He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Well I think we've already figured out she's pretty jealous of you too."

  
"You sure know how to pick em."

  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"

  
"Oh just that you'll choose queens that won't get along. You attract drama."

  
"Mmm-hmm...Go to the Spring Celebration with me?"

  
"Just like that?"

  
"Got to prove you wrong somehow."

  
Laughing, Jenny leaned into Tugger. "You're on."

  
"Aren't you two precious?" Cassandra cooed as she slowly approached, as she carefully rubbed at her baby bump.

  
"How are things with you and Alonzo?"

  
"Wonderful. We've got everything worked out for the next year. And we are both so excited."

  
"When are you due?" Jenny asked softly.

  
"Oh just before or just after the Spring Celebration. Wouldn't it be something if I gave birth during the Celebration. And one of my kittens was the reincarnated soul of Grizabella?"

  
"Loading up the expectations of your kittens already?"

  
Cassandra laughed, quietly in a reserved manner. "I'm sure you are hoping for your own kittens to follow in your footsteps, or maybe you're hoping young Valencia will become a Protector one day. I'm not the only one who has high hopes for my kittens. I hope Evangeline is going to pick up my interest in healing when she gets older." Looking at Tugger she nodded. "I'm sure you already expect Monroe to follow in your footsteps, be his generations heartthrob and heart-breaker. And you Jenny, you probably don't have a whole lot of expectations. I mean, you don't do anything here."

  
Tugger squeezed Jenny's shoulder. He had picked up the look she was giving to Jenny, and felt it best to avoid Cassandra altogether. Ever since she had become official mates with Alonzo, she had become almost unbearable to be around. Her arrogance surpassed his. "Come on Jenny, we were going to meet up with Victoria after her shift, right?"

  
Jenny had growled softly, but let it go. She would rather spend her time with Tugger and Victoria then getting into a girl fight with a pregnant queen. Taking the high road, Jenny scooped up the two baby girls, while Tugger held onto Kensington; and together they left Cassandra alone near the pipe.

  
Cassandra pouted. "I think you're taking your role as Protector a little too seriously."

* * *

Night had fallen on the city and had darkened the library. Though living in the basement, it always seemed dark. Augustus and Sparrow had fallen asleep, Chamelion and Camarin were off in their room, no doubt sleeping together, and Lotus was in the main room practicing her magic. Nateera stood beside Celeste, though wasn't really interested in what the white and light grey queen was doing.

  
She touched each page with reverence as she continued to read the translated text. Shivering, she nudged Nateera with her leg slightly. "Nat. Get control, you're making it pretty cold in here."

  
There was a giggle. "Sorry Celeste."

  
Celeste got a few minutes of peace, when Nateera started doing breathing exercises to regain control over her abilities. Celeste turned more pages, reading, studying, thoughts and ideas swirling about in her head. She turned the next page and after a moment of reading over it, her steely eyes lit up. "I found it!"

  
Nateera hummed quietly, feeling Celeste's excitement, though unaware of why the older queen was elated.

  
"Auggy! Sparrow! Get up, I found it!"

  
The two mystics that had been nearby sleeping on the floor, started to stir.

  
"What?"

  
"What's going on Celeste?" Augustus asked sleepily.

  
"I found the perfect spell. This will get rid of the Jellicles and the threat of their tribe forever. Alert Darkevil immediately. He's going to want to see this."


	6. A Bad Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Warning for this chapter; PG-15.  
> There is child abuse in this chapter. It's not super detailed, nor is it prolonged. However, there is some in this chapter. You have been warned.
> 
> Also unbeta'ed. So there are grammatical errors/typos.

"Are...Are you sure about this?" JP asked, his voice shaky in fear. "You're not going to turn me inside out or something?"

  
The paranoia was rolling off of him in waves, and it was starting to grate on her nerves. Her eyes were already glowing as she spoke the incantation. Instead of reassuring the tom, she simply gave him a toothy grin.

  
Sparrow looked between them, and pointed at the Silver spotted tom. "Just don't move JP. This is important, you'll score points with Dark; no problem."

  
Swallowing down a lump in his throat, JP nodded his head and went back to staring intensely at Celeste. The fear didn't go away, and was heavy in the room. Sparrow's eyes were on Celeste as well and he saw her fur begin to dampen and her chest heaved in concentration. Her toothy grin turn into a strained frown. When her body began to fade, Sparrow moved over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

  
"What's going on?" JP squeaked out.

  
Standing behind Celeste, he closed his eyes, and leaned into her. "I'm right here Celeste. Take my strength."

  
The soft glow seemed to engulf Sparrow as well, and JP watched in sick horror as their glowing eyes almost seared through his body. He felt this pain from the inside, and just as he opened his mouth to scream, a bright light surrounded him. Before their eyes, JP's body began to fade, he had started to become transparent, as they could see the other side of the room through him. And then in another blink of an eye, he completely disappeared, the sound of his scream turning to a soft ringing and then that too vanished.

  
The glow was gone, silence filled the room, and Celeste fell backwards into Sparrow. She was breathing raggedly and he felt drained as well as he took on the weight of her body.

  
Sucking in a huge breath, she whispered with a hint of a smile. "It works."

  
"It took two of us and we barely got rid of one cat. I'm not sure how we're going to get rid of an entire tribe, Celeste."

  
"At least Dark will know it works."

  
"But look at you. Just....Celeste this'll kill you."

  
"We'll need more mystics. I think with enough mystics lending their power and strength to me." She turned into his embrace. "It's definitely doable."

  
He resisted stroking her cheek, knowing her heart, her hopes, her feelings, were for Dark and only Darkevil. "Augustus will be able to inform Dark."

  
"I just need a minute to catch my breath."

* * *

"You're tearing our tribe apart. You must see that." Cielidh accused.

  
Though before Vimala had a chance to respond, Blinx pointed a claw at her and Enchantra was quick to do the same. "You! You are the one that has been pulling the tribe apart."

  
"You haven't stopped hollering about Vimala and the evil Jellicles, and let me tell you. As someone whose actually met them, they have far better manners and class then you could ever hope to have."

  
Cielidh sneered at Enchantra.

  
"Ladies." Vimala cut through. "I have not made up my mind yet with this decision, and this celebration is not a confirmation of my bias towards these Jellicles. They made an offer, and many of my members wished to share the experience. I would allow anyone to join a Hench celebration if an invitation had been extended. We are not currently hostile with either tribe."

  
Cielidh huffed, but Ottilie, the queen who normally remained quiet spoke. "Still, you must see how this looks to those of us who are in favor of joining with the Henches."

  
"You appear as though you've already made a decision that affects all of us, without even consulting us." Prudence piped up, holding on to Bancroft's arm.

  
"I'm sorry if it seems that way. And I know Blinx and Enchantra are partly at fault for that, as they favor siding with the Jellicles. Why don't we all go to this celebration together? At least get to know them, before a final decision is made." Vimala asked.

  
Shyva shook her head. "And will we all be visiting with the Henches to get to know them as well before we make a final decision?"

  
Krystalle gave Vimala a sympathetic stare, when Vimmy responded. "It's not that simple."

  
Rolling her eyes, Cielidh scoffed, threw her paws up in the air, and stalked away. "I'm done. I'm done arguing, I'm done talking. Screw the lot of you!"

  
Maisie spoke loud enough, hoping Cielidh's retreating form would hear her words. "Have the henches offered us an invitation? Offered to let us get to know them and have safe passage to and from their tribe?"

  
Vimala nodded her head. "If they had, I would be completely open to visiting them, getting to know them, and then would make a more well informed decision."

  
"Sounds like a petty excuse." Bancroft said.

  
Sighing, she tried promising them one final time. "As soon as I get back from the Spring Celebration, the entire tribe will sit down and we'll hear everyone's take on this situation. I will seriously consider all options laid out before me, and then make a decision on the future of our tribe. I promise."

  
"So you're still going through with it? Still going to this 'Celebration'?" Cadaver asked. There was no malevolence in his voice, just honest curiosity.

  
"I am, and I'm allowing anyone else who wants to go to this party to come with me. We'll have an honest and open discussion about it, our future, and the final decision; when we come back."

  
Shyva seemed disappointed,"Sure."

  
Vimala gazed around,"It's morning, and I'm told the Celebration will start around midday. So who is coming with me?"

  
Shyva, and Prudence were the first queens to depart and headed off in the direction Cielidh walked off too.

  
Chimaera looked to her friend,"Come on Bancroft. Come with me."

  
"No. I'm not going to be part of the Jellicles. Ever. Why should I bother getting all cozy with them?" When she grabbed for his paw, he took it away and knocked her paw aside. Then he too departed.

  
Antigone, held her son, Nut. And Abigail was standing closely beside her mother Enchantra. Vimala knew they were going with her, as was Blinx and Krystalle; but Chimaera had been a surprise. She knew Chimmy had a crush on Bancroft and figured she would have gone wherever he went. Maisie walked up to be beside Blinx, with the black kitten Salem trailing behind her. Rafflesia was hanging on Celosia's arm, both queens going to be coming of age soon. The silver and pink spotted queen gazed at her older sister.

  
With big puppy dog eyes, and a slight whine to her voice, she asked. "Please Ambrosia. Please! It's been nothing but fighting here, I want to have some fun and Cello is going. Please, can we go?"

  
Ambrosia groaned, not wanting to go. She was pretty neutral, but a part of her agreed with Cielidh, a part of her wanted to go to the Hench tribe. However, looking at her sister, with those pleading eyes, she relented. "Okay. Okay Raff. We'll go."

  
Celosia and Rafflesia jumped up, both scared and excited to meet a new group of cats. Ambrosia still grumbled when she found herself joining Vimala's group, but couldn't help but to grin at her sister and Celosia already dancing in anticipation of the party.

  
Skittles wasn't happy about leaving some kittens behind, but he knew they'd be back later, where he could keep a proper watch over those staying behind. He saw Extwo bouncing up and down before she pounced on him. Laughing, he held her close and grinned at his leader. 

  
"We're joining you." Walking up beside Blinx he bumped into her. "Hope you didn't think you were getting rid of me, now."

  
"Oh good. My life just wouldn't be complete without you." Her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

  
He winked at Extwo. "It's about time she admitted her feelings towards me."

  
Even King rolled his eyes right along with Blinx, when he heard that one. Giving a look to Chimaera and then to Vimala, he frowned. "I want to come. It seems interesting. But...the tribe. I don't think I'd feel right leaving them without a guard."

  
Chimaera hooked her arm in his and pulled him along. "Oh hush. Bancroft is staying behind. His grumpy ass can guard those that stayed behind. You and me. We deserve a little R&R. Let's go."

  
"Woah!" King exclaimed as he was pulled along by Chimaera.

  
Vimala gazed at the group leaving with her to go to the Jellicle party, and she couldn't get it out of her head, that something bad was about to happen. It was clear the lines were drawn and she was going to lose half her tribe, no matter what decision she came to. They had already split down the middle. She felt like a failure, and Vimala knew she was. They hadn't even been established as a tribe for that long, less then a year. And in less then a year, her tribe had been cut down the middle. Her tribe was failing under her leadership. She gasped when she felt an arm slide around her waist.

  
It was Krystalle. "Vimala. Let's head to the Junkyard. You need to let loose, go dancing, have some fun. The stresses of the tribe will be here later."

  
Vimala leaned into her friend. "How bad is this going to be?"

  
"The party?"

  
Vimala took in a deep breath. "You know what I mean."

  
Krystalle gave her a small smile. "It feels like most of them...are listening to Cielidh, not themselves. You've done all you can, we'll see how the conversation goes later this evening. Now cheer up."

  
Nodding she quietly thanked Krystalle and then stood at the front of the group. "As many of you have not yet been to the Junkyard, I'll lead the way. Follow me."

* * *

Dark walked through the library hallways, his guard up and feeling disgust as he headed for 'his' door. He had gotten so comfortable with the damp basement, that he had felt like it was his domain. To be on the ground floor, in the middle of the day, felt different and odd. It made his skin crawl and he didn't care for it any longer. He passed Abaadon on his way to Macavity's office. The silver and black enforcer barely giving him a glance. The tom wasn't real happy with Macavity and felt he had been given the title of Enforcer to keep him complacent. Dark would have to see if he could get Abaadon to flip, but there was a more pressing issue that needed to be addressed. He rolled his eyes in disgust when he saw Hela just outside Macavity's office; clearly her turn to guard the paranoid ginger tom. She was trying to work her charms on Augustus, who stood to the side, waiting for Dark to show up.

  
Hela gasped in surprise when Darkevil came bounding up the hallway. "Dar...Darkevil? What are you doing out of the basement?" She cleared her throat. "That didn't come out right."

  
"I need to speak with Macavity about something. Is that a problem?"

  
"Uh. No? Maybe. Do you have an appointment to see him?"

  
****She's an easy queen to manipulate. Much like Primrose. Just flirt a little and offer her some incentive. She'll do whatever you want.****

  
Dark inwardly sighed, but he was in this for the long haul, and would do whatever was necessary to gain power, what should be his. He gently brushed her arm and saw her blush immediately. Never failed. Whatever his reputation; females and males were inevitably drawn to power. And he just oozed power, ambition, charisma, and strength; according to Primrose. "I don't, but he's going to want to hear what I have to say. And believe me, I have resources and can get you anything you need."

  
"Nip?" She asked softly, leaning into his touch.

  
A mischievous grin found itself on his face. Oh she was going to be extremely easy to manipulate and please. He gave a look to Augustus, who nodded silently. Looked like he had another one that would eventually be on his side. "Yeah, I know a supply runner. She can keep you and any of your Hench friends on Nip well supplied. I can even handle the cost."

  
"How well supplied?"

  
"How's the next two years sound?"

  
Hela licked at her lips. "Can you get it for myself and three others?"

  
"For that many, I'd want something more then just an impromptu meeting with Macavity."

  
"Anything."

  
"Good."

  
"You're not going to tell me what it is?"

  
"I will in time. Consider it a future favor."

  
Feeling like she had hit the jackpot, 2 years of catnip for herself and three of her friends, for virtually nothing. A huge grin spread across her face and she stepped to the side to allow him access into Macavity's office. "You going in as well Augustus?"

  
"No."

  
Dark gave a nod to his mystic, and walked into the room. The room was pretty empty, only Macavity sitting on the window sill looking out at the city. Surprisingly, no one else was in the room with him, not either of his sons, no prostitutes, and his aide was missing as well. "Gave your pathetic aide the day off? Or is he your own personal whore by now?"

  
There was a growl, but other then that, Macavity didn't budge. He didn't give him the respect he was due, he barely even acknowledged his presence. Irritation was on his face, but he stood there and waited. After a while, there was a long sigh and Macavity turned to face Darkevil. "What is it you want?"

  
Macavity hadn't been happy with the rumors and what little Growltiger would tell him about what Dark and two of his brothers did to his sister. Unfortunately, Dark had too many followers, and there was nothing he could currently do to the tom. No, he'd have to find someone to punish Dark without making a martyr out of him, or angering his following. Dark stepped forward, giving the barest of head nods. Enough to acknowledge Macavity as leader, but just enough to be defiant and disrespectful as well.

  
"I think I, along with some of the mystics have come up with a plan to be rid of our enemies; The Jellicles, once and for all."

  
Macavity had conflicting emotions about that, but he couldn't deny a curiosity to those words. Jumping down from the window he gave Dark his full attention, interested in what the tom had to say. Perhaps all his warning bells about the tom, had been paranoia on his part. "Go on."

  
"The mystics have found a very old...ancient book of spells. Celeste believes she's found the perfect spell to get rid of our Jellicle Problem once and for all. She's been studying those spells for a few months now. She's even tested it on one of the lowly nobody henches. And it worked."

  
Macavity's eyes darkened. "An Ancient spell book, and Celeste has already decided to take it for a test drive? That was incredibly reckless of her."

  
"Macavity....sir....It worked. I think if we place the mystics we've got strategically here a few within the city and some near or even in the Junkyard, it'll work. Lotus, she has the ability to amplify a mystic's power. She's certain she can use her ability, to link all our mystics together, despite their distance. If she's close enough to Celeste-"

  
"No."

  
Dark gritted his teeth. "No? Just like that."

  
"Those ancient spells have a way of backfiring. They're dangerous and I will not put my tribe and those within it in harms way. There's a good chance that this spell will end up killing half or more of our people and not even affect the Jellicles. Have Celeste study it in more detail, do all kinds of research, and then we'll talk more about this plan in a few months time."

  
Dark bit back a sneer, and did another half-assed disrespectful nod. "I'll let her know." With that said, he turned and left the room.

  
As soon as he was back in the hallway, he gave Hela a strange look. "Stop by my room later tonight, we have much to talk about."

  
She sighed and nodded her head. "I'll be there."

  
Augustus moved to be in step with Darkevil. "What did he have to say?"

  
"As if you weren't eavesdropping telepathically. He's not going to go for it, as I suspected."

  
"What are you going to do about it?"

  
"We're going through with it. We'll need to send out a couple scouts to determine the right places my mystics will need to be in for the spell. Set that up. After they report back, we'll begin preparations immediately. And not a word to anybody else, except those that need to know. Can't have our current idiot leader catching wind of this."

  
"It'll be done. Sir. What do you have planned for Hela?"

  
"It's a surprise, Auggy." Darkevil sneered.

* * *

Alonzo and Cassandra were laying together in a small patch of grass surrounded by wooden posts and trash strewn about. It was a good place to hold the kittens and look after them, while still allowing the kittens to feel part of the renewal ceremony. Since Cassandra had just had her kittens; she and Alonzo had volunteered to watch the kittens. Deuteronomy stopped by and gazed at the two newest kittens. A mostly white male, with what looked like black and brown patches. And a mostly brown female with black in her. "Have you two finally come up with names yet?"

  
Cassandra smirked,"Go ahead Alonzo." Alonzo grinned, but Cass- in her excitement- didn't let him speak. "George for our son, and Esmeralda...our daughter."

  
"Well they are lovely."

  
"Has Grizabella come back to us?"

  
Deuteronomy gave Alonzo a fond look,"Our renewal ceremony will commence. I do indeed feel her with us once more."

  
"Who?"

  
Deuteronomy chuckled,"You'll find out with everyone else."

  
Cassandra held Esmeralda to her body, hoping Grizabella had returned to Alonzo and herself. Alonzo gazed over at the other kittens under his and Cassandra's watch. Sillabub, Quaxina, and Olivia were teens and able to attend the festivities. It felt weird not to see them there, and Alonzo was starting to feel his age. He gave one more thought on whether or not they had dates, before he looked at the clearing. Summer, Bailey, and Tabitha were playing with Catori, Assumptra, Caramel and Fenris. Throwing yarn back and forth between them. Yarn that had been brought back on Jerrie's latest heist. Greymane was off on the opposite side with Rose on one side of him, and Evangeline on the other. The three of them watching as the final cleanup and decorations were being done. Bramble was surrounded by Dreamcatcher, Arianne, and Jonathan. He noticed Tailchaser bouncing and leaping around and shook his head at his antics. The rest of the babies, were in a pile. A few were sleeping, and a few were looking around in curiosity.

  
"This...is the right place?" Vimala asked.

  
Cassandra and Alonzo looked to the group that had just arrived. 

  
"Yeah. Our kittens are watched over in this area, if your kittens want to join? Alonzo and Cassandra will watch over them as though they were their own."

  
Vimala introduced herself to the two watching the kittens and then thanked Admetus. It had made sense, and she saw the kittens behind her already anxious to meet new cats their age.

  
Skittles squeezed Vimala's shoulder,"I think I'll stay. Get better acquainted with them and all these new kittens."

  
They weren't quite allied with this tribe yet, and she was grateful that Skittles would sit out of the party to help keep an eye on their kittens. Once Skittles walked into the area, the other kittens took that as their cue. Extwo was the first one in, and the silver-gray kitten had been eyeballing Tailchaser. She chased after him and he shrieked and giggled when she pounced on him. Nut shyly grabbed at his mother's leg and didn't go in until Antigone patted his head and gave him the okay.

  
"Momma! Put me down! I wanna go with Nut." Abigail flailed, until Enchantra sat her down. 

  
As soon as Abigail ran after Nut, Enchantra moved into the decorated area, brushing Admetus arm as she did so. Salem slipped in, biting her lip, not knowing who to converse with. Taking pity on her timid nature, Skittles put an arm around Salem and she gratefully snuggled into his side, every so often peeking over at Alonzo, Cassandra and the two babies the queen held.

  
"What about us?" Celosia spoke, locking arms with Rafflesia.

  
Admetus smiled,"I know just the group. They're around your age, and love making new friends." They followed after him, and he helped introduce them to Quaxina, Sillabub, and Olivia.

  
"So we ready for this party?" Maisie grinned as she moved into the main dance area.

  
"Right behind you." Chimaera chased after her.

  
Ambrosia sighed softly, still not wanting to be there, but she did smile slightly when she spotted Rafflesia teaching the mostly white queen a new dance move. "I think I'm just going to stay here with Skittles."

  
"You sure?"

  
"Yeah." Though she rolled her eyes at Skittles when he made some crack about having another admirer.

  
Antigone walked in with purpose, knowing this was going to be her home from then on. She searched for the leopard tom she had become smitten with a few weeks ago. Not long afterwards, she spotted him with Chantra on his arm, and an orange and white tabby queen watching from behind them.

  
"Don't take it too personally. Tugger is a flirt. Anything with a pulse is his personal motto." She turned to Admetus, who gave her a smirk and offered his arm. "If you're not too hung up on Tugger, and still looking for a date. I'd love to take you dancing."

  
She took his arm and caressed his calf with her tail. "Well then Admetus, I expect you to show me a good time."

  
"Your wish is my command." He purred and off they went.

  
Vimala stood there, happy to see some of her members opening up to this new tribe and were genuinely happy to be there. Blinx stood on one side of her, while King and Krystalle stood on the other side. "Aren't you guys going to go have fun?"

  
"I could say the same about you, Vimala."

  
Krystalle chimed in. "King's got a point."

  
"And what about you?"

  
Krystalle shrugged. "I'm going where I'm needed." Feeling the sorrow, she pointed at a white tiger tabby queen. "Go enjoy yourselves, I have someone I need to introduce myself to and have a talk with."

  
The need had been too strong to ignore, and Krystalle had wanted to help, more then she wanted to dance with a stranger. They watched as the black queen moved away, and then King nudged Vimala's shoulder.

  
"Vimala, we all see how stressed you've been making yourself over the past few months..."

  
She sighed, nodding along. "You're absolutely right King. I can't even remember the last time I really let loose and had some fun. I'm going to dance. Promise me the two of you will try and have some fun."

  
Once they promised, Vimala had disappeared in the crowd of dancers. King spotted a scarlett queen and had been drawn in by the way her body swayed.

  
"You got this King."

  
He gave Blinx a grateful nod, and then moved towards Bombalurina. Blinx stayed on the sidelines for a little while, unsure where she wanted to go and knowing she would strike out if she initiated anything with the toms or the queens. However, one tom in particular caught her eye. She noticed the signs of distress and ran over to him, just as he had collapsed in pain. He moved into the fetal position as his groans of agony increased.

  
"What-What's your name?" Her alarmed eyes scanned the crowd and already some of them were starting to surround them.

  
"B-Bustopher." The tuxedo hissed through clenched teeth.

  
"Okay. Everything's going to be okay Bustopher." She yelled out,"I need help. Someone help me get him to your healers."

  
Grumbuskin, wearing one of the daggers Growltiger had brought with him to the yard, came forward; followed by Growltiger. "Are you sure it's safe to move him?" Grum had asked.

  
"There's no outward damage, no blood. It may not be wise, but if it's internal or dire... Well, it'll be best if he's being seen by your healers."

  
Tiger and Grum lifted Bustopher up. He had howled in pain and Tiger apologized as he followed Grum's lead. Having only been at the yard a few weeks, Tiger still got turned around. Blinx was holding Bustopher's paw as they left. There were murmurs, and the party had seemed to die down before it even started when the screams of Bustopher started to fill the air.

  
Deuteronomy's eyes were filled with concern as he tried to calm everyone. "We will continue our Jubilee, with Bustopher in our minds and hearts. I will give you all updates on his condition as soon as our healers have taken a look at him."

* * *

Demeter hung back as she observed all the festivities. Everyone was dancing, talking, or eating together. They were all having a good time, but there was an undercurrent of tension and worry over what was wrong with Bustopher. Other's were partying even harder, dealing with the situation in their own way. She herself wanted to know how Bustopher was doing, but she didn't want to spend the entire day worrying herself sick either. Her ears perked up when she spotted her friend. Although Mungojerrie was better then he had been, he still wasn't quite back to his old self, and she wondered if he ever would be. Hoping to put a smile on his face, Demeter walked over to him. 

  
Noticing her approaching he gave her a small grin, "Hey Demeter."

  
She threaded her fingers through her mane, suddenly overcome by shyness. "Hi Jerrie. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

  
"Not going to let life pass me by, because I'm feeling sorry for myself. I'm trying to get back up and move on."

  
"I'm glad and you look a lot better then the last time I saw you."

  
"Thanks."

  
"So uh, I saved a dance for you, if you want to?"

  
He was still smiling, but didn't make a move. "Where's Munkustrap?"

  
"He's over there, inspecting all the decorations and-" She shook her head,"Boring Protector stuff."

  
"Deme..." He started. "I don't want to come between you two."

  
She nodded her head, feeling the disappointment, but respecting Jerrie's stance. "So how is Munkustrap doing?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"You know, with the whole realization over his dad not being the tom Munkustrap grew up thinking he was."

  
"Do you really want to talk about Munkustrap right now?"

  
"No, but Deme I'm on the rebound right now and I don't want to treat you badly."

  
"I'm a big girl, and it's just a dance."

  
At her words, Jerrie's smirk slowly came back and he took her paw and lead her to the other dancing couples. Unbeknownst to them, Teazer had seen the pair and had left in tears, followed by Krystalle. Jerrie wrapped his paws around her waist and she put one paw on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he lead. They weren't dancing for long before they heard a cleared throat.

  
"So I asked if you wanted to dance and you said no. You won't dance with me, but you'll dance with Mungojerrie?"

  
Demeter frowned,"I didn't think dancing would mean that much to you. Besides, Jerrie's just a friend. There's no need for you to get all bent out of shape."

  
"Do my feelings mean nothing to you?"

  
"What? Of course they do. But if you're going to be jealous of every tom I befriend..."

  
Jerrie felt awkward and would have walked away, but Deme had a firm hold on him.

  
"I don't care who you're friends with. I have a problem with the fact that you show affection with your male friends so openly, but barely touch my paw in public."

  
"You're reading too much into things."

  
"Am I?" He just noticed how many were now looking at them. "Stop me if I get anything wrong. You developed some sort of crush on Chaos when he helped you escape from the Henches a few years ago. And then you latched onto me and used me as a substitute for Chaos. But I wasn't what you wanted or needed, and I think you realized a few weeks ago that your feelings for Chaos weren't love either. Instead of breaking it off, or even telling me what was going on in your head, you just kept stringing me along. Hoping I would be the one to break things off."

  
He saw her bite her lip, but remain silent. Had she just told him months ago, he would have been upset, but it would have been so much easier than doing this in front of the whole tribe. Nodding, Munkustrap swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Consider us over then, Demeter."

  
The two locked eyes, before Munk left and Deme turned to look at Jerrie.

  
"I'm sorry." He spoke.

  
She wiped furiously at the tears running down her cheeks. However, Jerrie didn't abandon her, he twirled her into his body. The dance move had caught her off guard and she gasped.

  
"Why? Why didn't you just talk with Munk about how you really felt?" Knowing and trusting her to be able to handle hard questions and conversations.

  
"I was scared. I was a coward and I didn't want to hurt him. But I ended up hurting him anyway."

  
"You're hurting as well Deme."

  
"And I'm also on the rebound." She attempted to lighten the mood.

  
He dipped her low and replied when he brought her back up. "I'm a big boy, now let's dance."

  
Over near another broken down oven, Carbucketty stood with Electra. The Tortie had seen the exchange between Munkustrap and Demeter and her amber eyes were stuck on where Munk had disappeared to. "I'll be back later Buck."

  
"Where are you going? You don't want to dance?" He sighed softly when all she did was give him a playful wink and a wave. "So much for my date." Buck said dryly.

  
"It's her loss. Besides, barely anyone has a mate and has settled down. You'll find the one, one day."

  
He gave James the stink eye,"Some of us don't want to hop from queen to queen to tom. Like your brother and you."

  
Petra was at James' side and stuck her tongue out at Buck. "I'm surprised even one queen entertained the idea of dating you. Seems like you're jealous of Tugger and James. You wish you had the good looks to jump from queen to queen to tom."

  
James held his paw up to Petra,"That's enough. Can you wait over there, while I talk to my friend here?"

  
"I was just trying to defend you James."

  
"He's my best friend Petra!"

  
She backed off, and waited for James to say his peace.

  
"I-"

  
"Don't apologize for your harlot. You didn't say it, and even if she came back over here to apologize...I wouldn't believe her."

  
An arm came around Buck's neck easily,"Then forget her, and forget Electra. You need to find someone to dance with, or sit down and eat with someone. Flirt a little, mix it up, and have a good time. You reach your coming of age in a couple months. You shouldn't even be feeling this blue; you're too young." Rubbing at Buck's arm, he continued. "What do you say buddy? Come on. If you and Electra are meant to be, you'll naturally come together later."

  
"Okay, okay."

  
He sensed Buck's hesitance and grinned. Directing Buck, he maneuvered his friend to the queens only a few months younger then Buck. Quaxina, Sillabub, Olivia, Rafflesia and Celosia grinned when James came over, but Buck got a few looks as well.

  
Meanwhile, Deuteronomy had walked over to where the kittens were, and looked at them fondly. A few tugged on his tail, and some batted at his back paws, trying to get him to play.

  
"The Spring Jubilee is a joyous occasion. We've survived the dark and the cold of winter, and everything has come back to life. We also celebrate because our own Jellicle Choice returns to us for their chance at a new Jellicle Life. And Grizabella has returned."

  
There were some gasps, and a couple cheers, but most of the tribe looked on in curiosity, and Vimala's tribe were confused and curious as well, a couple of the Jellicles were whispering about their beliefs, about the Jellicle Choice and the meaning behind their annual Ball as well as their Spring Jubilee.

  
Deuteronomy picked up the kitten in his arms, smiling broadly down at her. "Welcome back." He silently wished for her to have a wonderful life, a life she didn't get to have as Grizabella. But their second chance was only a chance, not a guarantee. He turned around so the others could see her, and Tugger's eyes went wide, when he saw his daughter, Snowdrop in Deuteronomy's arms.

  
Her soul had come back specifically to Victoria. She had been the first one to touch Grizabella and to accept her back into the tribe. It was amazing how the heavyside worked sometimes. No one knew what happened when they received the choice, but if Grizabella had been given the choice of how she returned to their world; well then it made sense. Otherwise, it was a happy coincidence. In either case, Tugger knew how Victoria would feel once she knew.

  
Snowdrop, blinking owlishly at all the adults staring at her, was placed back down among her friends and she cuddled between her siblings, Monroe, Kensington and Valencia. "I have not yet recieved word from the Healers over Bustopher's condition. But until then, the Jubilee will continue."

  
"So, is she like some sort of Jellicle Messiah?"

  
Tugger coughed down his water, choking at Enchantra's question. She was almost in his lap, while they drank and shared some freshly cooked chicken that Bustopher had brought with him, before his collapse.

  
Tantomile, who sat near Tugger and Enchantra, as well as Jennyanydots, Chimaera and Maisie swallowed the chicken in her mouth. "Hardly. She was sent to the Heavyside layer, and was reborn as his and Victoria's daughter. But before that, Grizabella was a broken, sinful queen."

  
Jenny added quietly,"We all judged her for some of the things she's done and some of the things we had heard about. But Deuteronomy in his wisdom, opened his heart to her, and gave her a second chance. We have since been trying to be welcoming and learn from Deuteronomy's example."

  
Tantomile gave Jenny a grateful glance, but her attention went back to Tugger, when she felt Tugger's tail brush up her leg in a suggestive manner. She had to admit, she was smitten with his attention on her. Though she found herself glaring at Maisie, who sat on Tugger's other side. While Tantomile wasn't sure if she was the type that could share a tom, she did find Maisie's possessiveness annoying. Tugger had broken things between him and Bomba due to Bomba's possessiveness and jealousy. And seeing Maisie's paw stroking Tugger's chest, seeing her behavior towards him up close; Tant could understand why Tugger hadn't been fond of Bomba doing it. Her eyes discreetly went to Jennyanydots. Last she had heard, Tugger and Jenny were still sort of together, though she wasn't sure if it was out of feelings for one another, or if they were keeping their relationship friendly for their kittens. Tugger was close with Victoria, though she knew they weren't together, that was a relationship entirely based on the benefit of their daughter.

  
Chimaera flushed when Tugger sent a wink her way, but it was the low grumble from Maisie that redirected Tantomile's attention.

  
"Don't you have to show Enchantra something important you found Chimaera?" Maisie spoke, and it was fairly obvious that she wanted to get rid of them, to have Tugger to herself.

  
Chimaera swallowed uneasily. She liked the attention, but she wasn't going to fight a friend over some tom. There would be a different tom for her later. She hoped. "Yeah, I uh...I need to show you something Chantra."

  
Enchantra twirled some of Tugger's fur onto one of her fingers. "I'm not going anywhere Chimaera. Show me later."

  
Her words had caused Chimaera to sit back down awkwardly. Maisie narrowed her eyes at Enchantra. "But I insist."

  
"Look Maisie, I have no intention of leaving. I'm enjoying myself in the presence of this handsome tom. If you can't take the competition, maybe you should leave."

  
"Ladies. I can handle both all of you, and there's plenty of me to go around."

  
Maisie had never had such an attractive tom giving her the time of day, she didn't know what came over her, but she had grabbed some of the sauce covered chicken and threw it at Enchantra. The white and pink queen gasped, staggering to her feet as sauce dripped down her face, down her chin and onto her breasts. Jenny tried covering her mouth, but she couldn't stop a grin form from one ear to the other. She giggled around the chicken in her mouth, giving Tugger an 'I told you so' face.

  
Tugger rolled his eyes to the sky after catching her look. He had lost their bet, and was going to be on babysitting duty with Ken and Valencia the next two weeks. Jenny would get some much needed rest, save for feeding time, which they were slowly tapering off of. 

  
"Hey Enchantra, I'll help you get cleaned up."

  
She gave Tantomile a smile. "Thanks."

  
Maisie had started to grin, getting rid of Chimaera would be cake now, but she found Tugger had removed himself from her paws and was now with the orange and white tabby. Jealousy started to bubble up, and she stood up and walked over to them.

  
Jenny eyed her and smirked. "I'm the mother of two of his kittens. You don't have a chance."

  
It was Tugger's turn to smirk and he stroked the side of Jenny's face. Chimaera was a bit flustered, but she went over to Maisie. "Let's go burn off some of this food, okay?"

  
As they walked away they could hear Maisie sniffle. "I blew my chances with the hot tom, didn't I?"

  
"You win, Jenny."

  
She offered him a piece of chicken and he took it. "I just know you, and the type of queens that are usually attracted to you."

  
"How did I ever get a mature queen like you in my bed?"

  
Jenny chuckled,"Maybe I'm not as smart as you give me credit for."

  
Tugger's smile grew brighter, as he slowly leaned into her, watching for any signs he was crossing the line. Not seeing anything but amusement and the tiniest twinge of anticipation, he closed the distance between them and kissed her slowly. He had missed kissing her, and he took his time to rediscover every bit of her mouth as he could. He felt her paws go around to the back of his neck and they both kind of sunk into the kiss and each other. The Jubilee, the rest of the tribe, were a faded memory and nothing else existed besides them.

* * *

Munkustrap had disappeared just on the outskirts of the celebration. He was still close enough to see the others and hear if he was needed, but far enough away to garner some privacy. Though he closed his eyes when he heard the footsteps following after him, when he knew he was about to be intruded on. All he had wanted was to be alone when the impact of what just happened finally hit.

  
A soft uncertain voice came from behind him. "That looked rough...I'm sorry."

  
It was Electra and Munkustrap took a deep breath in and then let it out. "I'm the one that broke things off...I'm the bad guy."

  
"You're not a bad guy. We all know you loved her, that you still love her." Electra hesitated, knowing Munkustrap probably didn't really want her there. But she finally reached out and put a paw on his shoulder.

  
The touch had startled Munkustrap. And it had been a while since any female touched him in even a friendly manner, that he hadn't realized how much he missed just the small comforting touches. He turned to gaze at Electra from over his shoulder, tears stinging his eyes. He barely kept them from spilling down his cheeks. It was a struggle but he kept himself from crying. "I...I really thought she was the one...the one I was going to settle down with, grow old with."

  
She squeezed his shoulder, when he reached up and lightly touched his paw to hers. There was nothing she could say, and she didn't want to go with a cliche or an empty platitude, Munkustrap didn't need those. She couldn't promise things would get better, and so she stood there awkwardly. "If you ever need to talk. Vent, rage at the world, you can come to me. I'm here for you, if you need me." She squeezed his shoulder once again, sensing now that what Munkustrap needed was time and privacy, she turned away. "I'll leave you alone for now."

  
He didn't bother to watch her go back to the Party, and he did start to break down once he heard her leave. Meanwhile, also on the outskirts of the party, away from the throng of cats, Krystalle sat next to a sobbing Rumpleteazer. They sat just beyond the tire, where Deuteronomy was spending most of the celebration at. Krystalle purred quietly, and after a few moments, the sound had a calming effect on the tiger tabby.

  
"What is troubling you?"

  
Teazer's tears, though silent now, hadn't stopped, and she sniffled hard. "He...He's moving on."

  
"Could you explain the situation to me? Maybe I can help." Krystalle hadn't properly been introduced to Teazer, but she had learned of her name when she had visited a few weeks ago. This was probably weird for the tiger queen, but Krys anticipated her sorrow was so great that she'd be willing to open up to her. And sensing her emotions correctly, Teazer cried as she recounted the gist of what had happened, from her miscarriage to Mungojerrie and Demeter dancing in public for the whole tribe to see.

  
"How could he just move on like that?"

  
Krystalle's two tails curled at the tips. "Can I ask you an uncomfortable question?"

  
Teazer rubbed at her eyes. "I'm already the lowest I can get. Go ahead."

  
"When you broke up with him, you had to know he would eventually find someone else. Wasn't this something you expected and wanted to happen?"

  
There was a pause. "Yes, but not this soon. Why doesn't he hurt like I do? We lost our babies! He shouldn't be eagerly moving on."

  
"Without you?" Krsytalle supplied in a whisper.

  
"What?" Teazer shook her head in denial. "No. That's not what I mean."

  
"Then are you upset that you're not moving on to another tom as well?"

  
"This has nothing to do with me." Teazer cried. "He...He's...with...he should hurt...why...?"

  
Krystalle rubbed Teazer's arm, in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. "If you had your way, what would you have him do?"

  
Teazer noticed Krystalle was not passing any sort of judgment on her, she was just asking questions, there was nothing other than professional curiosity in her voice. A friend trying to figure out her deep thoughts and trying to help.

  
When Teazer didn't respond, Krystalle asked another question. "You broke up with him, because the two of you can't have babies, right? What did you want him to do?"

  
Teazer found her sadness quickly turned to anger. "I wanted him to wait! I wanted him to love me. I was going to go out and find a tom or two that I could have babies with, and he should have been at my side every step of the way and then become my mate, and the father of my babies. He should have waited for me!"Teazer huffed, breathing heavily after her outburst, but finally gasped. "That......no....Did I really just say that?" She didn't want to believe it. Did she really expect Jerrie to side on the sidelines and remain celibate and loyal to her, even after she broke up with him, and to remain loyal to her while she had other toms knock her up?

  
"You did." Krystalle confirmed, still without judgment, all the while continuing to attempt to comfort her.

  
"I'm...I'm horrible."

  
"No. You're a hurt queen. You had a miscarriage that rocked you to your very core. You are still trying to deal with that, and the one cat you need to help you heal and grow through this-"

  
"I got rid of." Teazer deflated, grief stricken once more.

  
"There are others who can help you heal Teazer. I'm not saying you should jump in bed with a tom. I think you need to find a close friend, someone you trust, to go to when you start getting depressed. I think your punishing yourself for something that was out of your paws. Something you couldn't control and you've suffered enough."

  
Teazer frowned,"I don't think I can forgive myself. I-"

  
"How do you feel...about Mungojerrie now?"

  
A few more tears slipped out of her eyes. "I...I still love him it hurts. But...I let him go, it's not fair of me to expect him to follow after me and beg me to take him back. I can't even bare to think I had wanted him to just be okay with everything I threw at him, wanted to throw at him."

  
"Which is a healthy step. Teazer...I do not think you are beyond help. I would be willing to help you, so that one day you can move on as Jerrie is moving on. I'm sure any of your friends would be willing to help as well. And you never know. Perhaps destiny, circumstances, experiences will push you and Jerrie together later in life."

  
Teazer gave the black queen a sad smile. "I don't want false hope. Things between me and Jerrie will never be the same again...but you're right. I would like to move on with my life, and one day have a friendship with him again. I know it won't look the same, but maybe it'll be deeper and more meaningful later."

  
Krystalle grinned, and knowing Teazer was still not stable enough to head back to the party, she sat in comfortable silence, feeling a heavy sadness fading from Teazer. There was still sorrow, but not nearly as crushing as Krystalle had first felt it to be.

* * *

Shock was etched into Victoria's face when Grumbuskin, Growltiger, and Blinx came running through the infirmary doors, carrying Bustopher with them.

  
"Oh goodness. Bustopher!" Vicky cried.

  
Jelly was alert at the pain filled screams, and directed them to an open bed. "Put him down over here. Now."

  
The two toms obeyed, and once Bustopher was laying down, Jelly took over. Victoria watched on in horror, as Blinx went to one side, and Jelly was on the other side checking over him. 

  
Grumbuskin hung back with Growltiger but had to get back out there. "I need to go do my job. Exotica is patrolling one area of our territory during the Jubilee, I need to go patrol the other side. Can't leave one side of our tribe defenseless."

  
"I understand, go."

  
"You're staying here, Tiger?"

  
"Yeah."

  
Grumbuskin said his goodbyes, giving Bustopher a concerned gaze before he left. Though Tiger stayed, he kept near the entrance of the infirmary, so he'd be out of their way.

  
Jelly gave one look to Blinx while she looked for signs of distress and whatever was bothering the tom. "Who are you?"

  
"Blinx....Edelbrooke's healer. Though I only know basics. Scrapes, bruises, the flu."

  
"Jellylorum, You stick with Victoria over there, and the both of you can finish healer training at the same time. That's about what Victoria is now covered in as well."

  
Considering Bustopher's cries and pain were concentrated near his belly, Jelly started to gently move her paw along there. Her first thought was food poisoning, or stomach bleeding. But something happened that she hadn't expected and her eyes went wide, it happened again, and she stared at him in disbelief. "Victoria...come over here, try and calm Bustopher down with Blinx."

  
Victoria bit her bottom lip as she sat beside Blinx and began to stroke Bustopher's forehead.

  
Jelly leaned in close to him,"Bustopher. You're going to want to panic, but that's only going to make things worse. I'm going to need to try and stay focused, stay calm."

  
His eyes, scared and wild, found hers, and he nodded. "It's bad news."

  
"Yeah." Jelly couldn't sugarcoat it for a tom she respected. "And impossible."

  
"What.." He gasped against more pain. "What is it?"

  
"You're....pregnant."

  
"That's...but I'm a male."

  
Victoria and Blinx both stared at Jelly in disbelief, while Tiger remained neutral as he watched the scene unfold.

  
"I don't know what to tell you Bustopher. I felt your baby kicking. That pain you're feeling...how often, how close together is the pain?"

  
Bustopher still didn't want to believe her, there was just no way for him to be pregnant, but he gritted his teeth against a renewed wave of pain. "Mere minutes, if that."

  
"If...if you were a queen, I'd be telling you to push right now. But you don't have the right organs to do that."

  
"I don't have the right organs to get pregnant!" Bustopher threw his head back in pain, once more.

  
Jelly frowned. He made a good point, but she felt it didn't matter at the moment. He was just in so much pain.

  
"Jelly...What do we do?"

  
"I...I don't know." She replied, frozen in fear. What could they do? "I don't even know if the baby is ready to come out, but it's in distress, its trying to get out. There's just no where for it to go. We're....We're going to lose both of them."

  
Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he clutched at his stomach when another; he supposed it was a contraction, hit him. "I'm...I'm going to die?"

  
Victoria shook her head,"No...I refuse to listen to this! My brother...he's not going to die, you hear me!"

  
Blinx felt out of her depth, but she suddenly asked. "Can't we...cut him open?"

  
"What?"

  
"Cut him open. Get the baby out of him that way." She shook her head. "No. He'd still die."

  
"But the baby might live." Jelly spoke. But she also dismissed it at Victoria's hollow look. "I'm not cutting him open. I'm not a butcher."

  
Bustopher still couldn't believe he was going to die, but he squeaked out. "Do it."

  
"WHAT!?" Victoria instantly disapproved.

  
"Cut the baby out. I'm...I'm going to die, Vicky. Let something good come of this." Tears, of pain and heartbreak, leaked from the corner of his eyes. "And if I am going to die, and by some freak accident I am pregnant...then I want to see my baby. It's the last thing I want to see."

  
"Forget it Bustopher. I'm not doing it."

  
Growltiger stepped forward drawing one of his dagger's from the belt he wore. Presenting the hilt to Jelly, he spoke. "Isn't it your patient's choice? I don't have an opinion one way or another, but he clearly wants to see his baby before death. Shouldn't you grant him that wish?"

  
Bustopher's screams of pain had returned and Jelly pushed the dagger away from her. "You're insane. I have already made my decision. I'll...I'll think of something else."

  
Some unspoken moment went through Growltiger and Bustopher, between the pain and misery the tuxedo tom was going through. Victoria saw and went over to Tiger. She was shaking her head no, but everything seemed to flow like a nightmare. "I respect you enough to abide by your wishes." His eyes slanted to Victoria. How could she refuse the wishes of her brother? She was humbled by some stranger showing her brother more respect, and dignity, then she could provide for him. Sobbing, she nodded her head, giving him her approval. Not that he needed it, since Bustopher was the one that wanted it done, but once more she realized he was giving her a bit of respect as well, being a relative.

  
"You ready, Bustopher?" Tiger placed a paw on the tom's stomach, feeling for where the baby was, so he didn't cut it.

  
There was a silent nod, and then Tiger looked to Blinx and Victoria. "He's in a lot of pain, he's not going to notice much more, but this will shock his body, you're going to need to try and keep him still."

  
The two girls moved to Bustopher's shoulders, and did their best, while Tiger started cutting. He did jerk, but after a few minutes, much of his pain seemed to ebb away and he was left feeling the sting of where the dagger had sliced him open. Tiger had pulled the baby from him and the room was filled with it's crying. He glanced to Jelly who still stood off to the side, angry and upset over what had transpired in her infirmary.

  
"Anyone have a towel?" He wanted to clean the baby up some before letting Bustopher see. "It's a boy, Bustopher. A boy."

  
Bustopher, losing blood fast, gave a weak smile. As soon as the kitten was cleaned up, Tiger laid him in Bustopher's arms. Blinx helped support the baby's head, since he was starting to grow weak. There was joy on Bustopher's face, that Victoria hadn't seen in a long time, and through her own sobbing, she found herself smiling right along with him.

  
"He's beautiful. Almost looks exactly like you."

  
"His coloring may change as he gets older." Bustopher managed to say. Though he did start to cry when his baby began to mewl in a fit.

  
"He's hungry. I'm still feeding Snowdrop, so I can feed him as well."

  
Bustopher hesitated, knowing he would never again hold his son, once he gave him over to Victoria. A broken sob came from his throat, as he passed him over to Victoria. Growltiger stood there, with Bustopher's blood all over his paws, and he found himself affected by what he was seeing, and what he had done. But it was too late to do anything different. At least the baby was alright, further confirmed by Victoria who checked him over while he fed. Victoria saw the color drain from Bustopher's face and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

  
Giving Jelly a pleading stare,"Can't you...Can't you sew him up? You and Jenny....you are our only seamstresses."

  
"Jenny is far better at sewing then I am."

  
"Please Jelly."

  
Jelly still looked down at Tiger, but finally left to find a needle and some thread. She was back there searching far longer then she should have been, but it wasn't exactly medical equipment. Once she made it back to the main room of the infirmary, Bustopher had already sunk into unconsciousness. With a racing heart, and panic setting in, Jelly found she was having trouble threading the needle. As soon as it was through, she moved over to Bustopher, and with shaky paws began to sew him back up. She worked diligently, and Victoria was glad of it, but she did put a paw on Jelly's shoulder, to get her to stop. Knowing Bustopher was gone, he had just lost too much blood.

  
"Thank you...Jelly. But it's over. He's..." She choked up, and 'gone' came out as a sob.

  
Tiger knew he couldn't provide any kind of comfort. He had been the one doing the cutting, his paws were covered in her brother's blood. So quietly he left the infirmary. He found a broken tub half filled with water nearby, and wondered if Jelly tried to keep it as filled as the broken pieces allowed, to wash any reusable bandages, or if it was used as a means to clean up afterwards. Using the water he scrubbed the blood off his paws, only to jump when Jelly suddenly appeared behind him.

  
"You were out of line back there. You undermined my authority, took control of my infirmary and my healers, and you contributed to Bustopher's death. I fully intend to bring this to Old Deuteronomy and request that you are exiled and banned from this tribe."

  
Tiger's ears peeled back, but he held his composure as he washed his dagger of the blood as well.

  
"Excuse me?" Victoria, still emotional, came out, with the newborn still in her arms and latched onto her breast. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

  
"This is none of your concern Victoria."

  
"Bustopher is my eldest brother. This is definitely my concern. He wanted you to cut him open, and you didn't even have enough respect for him to abide by his wishes. What kind of healer are you?"

  
"The kind that isn't going to butcher my patients. The kind of healer that would do anything to keep my patients alive."

  
"No. Being a healer is so much more complicated then that. You're going to have patients that don't want to be treated. As a healer, we've sometimes got to make the hard choices, ones that go against what we want, in favor of what our patients want. If you go to Old Deuteronomy, I'll be joining you, and telling him how you stopped making decisions altogether, that you went into the corner and refused to do anything for my brother. You stopped doing your job."

  
Tiger finally put his paws on Victoria's shoulders, to calm her down some. She had just lost a brother and he knew much of her yelling was because of it. "Hey, calm down. Calm down. Let's just all cool our heads. We have this little guy that needs parents and needs to be taken care of, and Bustopher needs to be laid to rest. Let the grieving process happen, and then we can all come back to this issue later."

  
Jelly scoffed, but didn't fight anymore about it, and disappeared back into the infirmary. Victoria turned in Tiger's arms and fell into his embrace. He was stunned but let her cry it out on his shoulder. He kept finding himself comforting crying queens, and he didn't know what to do. Though, something had broken hearing Victoria sob, and seeing Bustopher die before his eyes. He hugged her back, as a few tears of his own dropped onto her shoulder.

  
They pulled away after a little while, and he looked to the boy in her arms. "You planning on keeping him?"

  
Victoria looked down to see he had fallen asleep as soon as he had his fill. He had more white in him then Bustopher, but he reminded her very much of her brother. "I...I have Snowdrop, and she's a handful." Her blue eyes continued to stare at the slumbering little boy and she already felt such love for her nephew. "I...I'm thinking about raising him as mine. Yes."

  
Lightly, she brushed a finger over some of his fur, and suddenly she knew it wasn't a question. He and Snowdrop would be raised alongside each other. Jenny was raising two at the same time, so she knew she could do it. She was up for the challenge. Giving a look to Tiger, she softly inquired. "What...would you name him?"

  
"Me?"

  
"Yes. You're why he's alive in the first place. And I think Bustopher would approve...I want you to name him."

  
He moved closer, knowing he was invading her personal space, as he gazed at the young boy. A few names popped into his head, but he finally settled on one,"Chesire."

  
She smiled at that, feeling slightly guilty for feeling any amount of joy after losing Bustopher. Tiger had to have sense something was wrong, because he put his arm around her shoulders, and grateful to the sturdy tom, she leaned into him.

  
"I would have liked to have known your brother better."

  
"Yeah." Tears stinging her eyes again. It was going to be an emotional week with funeral plans. Though Victoria knew she'd be feeling his loss for a long time. "I think the two of you would have been good friends."

* * *

Evening had quickly approached, and Cielidh grabbed Patches, and woke Thaddeus and Nemo up. "Get up. We're leaving."

  
"Where?" Thaddeus asked sleepily. Nemo was still lightly snoring, but woke up at the sound of Patches crying.

  
Cielidh shushed her son, as she tried rousing Nemo. "Just...get up. Get Nemo up."

  
"I'm up." He said petulantly.

  
"Shut up!" Cielidh groused at Patches, who continued to cry.

  
"You woke him up from a deep sleep." Thaddeus complained. "That's why he's crying."

  
She glared at Thaddeus. "I don't need you telling me the obvious, son. Grab whatever things you want to keep, but we're leaving the tribe."

  
"But I don't want to. All my friends are here. And Vimmy's here!" Thaddeus whined.

  
Nemo started to agree with his older brother, but saw how mad their mother was and kept his mouth shut. His eyes flicking between the two of them.

  
"I'm your mother, Thad. Now do as your told."

  
Thaddeus felt tears prick his eyes. "But why?"

  
"I don't need to tell you why. You're just a kitten."

  
The louder voices startled baby Patches and he started to suck in lungfuls of air, as he sobbed and screamed louder.

  
"Patches!" Cielidh screamed even louder, as she stared him in the face, shaking him slightly to get him to focus on her. "I'm not going to tell you again. Shut up!"

  
Nemo covered his ears, and Thaddeus flinched. He tried to keep his mouth shut, tried to distract himself by searching for his belongings, but he cared too much for his little brother. Not to mention, Thad was too angry about being forced to move away from a place he called home. "Yeah, yelling at him really helps. Well done."

  
Nemo shrieked, when Cielidh started going after Thaddeus. She was growling low in her throat, which only scared Patches even more. "Stop testing me Thad. We're leaving and that's final."

  
"I don't understand why. Vimala...is here. I don't want to leave her!" He cried out.

  
Her patience had been treading on thin ice, but it had finally snapped, when Patches started flailing to be put down. His screams had caused Ciel's anger to bubble up to the surface, and Thaddeus and Nemo's inability to move or obey had destroyed every last nerve she had. Gripping Patches tightly, and more forcibly then she realized, she started to yell in Patches face and shook him violently. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. Why won't you shut up?"

  
Nemo started to cry as well, turning away from the scene. Instinctively, Thaddeus had wanted to protect his baby brother and took after Cielidh, blindly. He wasn't thinking when he ran to his mother and started scratching at her legs and ankles; anything within reach. She had hissed in surprise, losing her grip on Patches. The baby fell, hitting his back, shoulders and head against the soft ground. He was stunned, and while he was, Nemo grabbed him, held him close and began rocking. His crying started again, but not like before. Once Cielidh's arms were free, she reacted and scratched the side of Thaddeus face, hit him, and then kicked him off her, watching as he sprawled out on the ground, shivering in pain. She heard faint whimpers coming from him, but she was too mad to consider what state he was in, or really what had just happened. "You want to stay with Vimala, then be my guest. If that's how you really feel; then you're no son of mine. Do not follow us. Nemo! Keep your baby brother quiet on our way to the Henches. Now head out."

  
"...Yes momma." Nemo clutched at Patches, who was starting to cry himself back to sleep. He followed after his mother, giving one last look to Thaddeus. Tears streaming down his face, he left their wooded hovel.

  
"Ciel? Where are you going?"

  
"To the Henches, Dav."

  
"You're not going to wait for the others?"

  
"No Otillie. What's the point?"

  
Otillie found no words to offer a rebuttal.

  
"Even if we all sit down, hold paws, and chat. No matter the decision, we're split. Half of us will still go to the Jellicles, and half of us will leave to join the Henches. Look around you. Seems like everyone's already made their choice."

  
There was a pause, before Cadaver nodded his head. "You're right. We're divided on this issue and any final decision Vimala makes, isn't going to change where we're all going to go. Why delay it any longer?"

  
"My thoughts exactly." Cielidh spoke.

  
"I'll go find Bancroft along our border."

  
"And I'll go wake up the sisters and we'll get the kittens and meet you back here. That way we can all go together."

  
Cielidh was willing to wait a few more minutes, if it meant she got to go to the Henches with the rest of them. She didn't have to wait long, and once they all came back, the three young kittens being carried between Cadaver, Prudence and Shyva, while the two teens; Souledge and Everett walked slowly alongside. All five kittens still sleepy. Patches had since fallen asleep in Nemo's arms, struggling to keep a hold of Patches, considering his own state of exhaustion. However, he didn't want to anger his mother again, so said nothing out of fear. Ottilie and Bancroft returned and they looked to Cielidh, who had become a bit of a leader for the dissenting group. Shyva did glance at Cielidh, her eyes studying her, and the two kittens at her feet.

  
"Where's Thaddeus?"

  
Cielidh's eyes slanted as she gazed at the wooden structure she had called her home. She became physically and emotionally upset. "He decided he wanted to stay with Vimala and go to their Celebration. He left some time ago." The lie had come easily.

  
"I'm so sorry." Shyva spoke, her voice shaking. "Your own son...chose them....chose Vimala over you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. I-I'm sorry I brought it up. Well maybe when he's slightly older, you can go to him. Talk some sense into him."

  
"Shyva." Prudence cut in, with her soft calming voice. It was enough for Bancroft to guess where she was and he walked alongside her, putting one of his huge and comforting arms around her. "I believe you are making her feel even worse."

  
"Right, you're so right. The matter is dropped, Ciel. I promise."

  
"Then let's head out. We'll be able to reach the Henches by sundown, if we go now, and are hasty about it."

  
"Yes, then our kittens will be able to have real rooms and a warm place to sleep in tonight."

  
This had perked up Everett and Souledge, who cheered and raced ahead. The group left after them, and once he was sure they were all gone, Thaddeus began to struggle to find the strength to crawl out of his home. He was in a great deal of pain, but he managed to keep moving, out into the open evening air.

  
He laid there staring at the sky, still seeing streaks of gold from a sun that had not quite set, but beyond that the sky grew dimmer, and night fall was approaching. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he found the strength and adrenaline to stand up and start walking in the direction the group with Vimala had headed to that morning. "Vimmy." He cried.

* * *

The party had wound down and had taken on a solemn and depressing feel. It had turned into more of a wake. Deuteronomy had told them the fate of Bustopher Jones, and now jellicles were going around talking about memories they had of Bustopher, some were huddled together, comforting others or being comforted. It was a bad omen for the future. And Vimala had wondered if her tribe members being there would feel awkward. To her surprise, some of them were asking about him, his life, who he was, while others were offering a shoulder, hugs, and general comfort. Vimala sat down beside Old Deuteronomy on a spare tire. She put a paw on his arm.

  
"I am very sorry, Leader. Were you close with him?"

  
Deuteronomy smiled sadly. "I am close with everyone, but I had known Bustopher for a long time. I've outlived so many friends and mates." He gazed at her, and she saw raw emotion in his dark brown eyes. "I'm tired. While I'm overjoyed by the impossible miracle that came out of his death, and Chesire will be a wonderful and pleasant addition to our family, I can't help but feel this is a bad omen. Something's on the horizon. Something bad is coming. I can feel it in these old bones of mine."

  
Before the two could speak any more, one of the Jellicle Protectors came in. "Help. I...I need a healer." Exotica carried a young brown and tan kitten; Thaddeus.

  
Electra, who had spent the rest of the evening with Etcetera, gave her best friend a small hug, before she raced over to Exotica. "Let me see him." She gazed at the tom whose eyes were barely open. "Hey, whats your name? Can you follow my finger?"

  
"V...Vimmy?"

  
"Vimala!" Electra called, while she continued to assess the kittens injury.

  
The white queen moved away from Deuteronomy, and her eyes softened when she saw him. "Oh Thaddeus. What happened to you?"

  
"It would be better if he didn't talk. He needs to be taken to the infirmary. I can check him over, give him some herbs to help with the pain, and then let him rest."

  
The kitten mewled softly. "Momma....she...she hurt me. Hurt Patches. They left. They're all gone. Tribe's....gone."

  
Vimala was wide-eyed at that. But Electra was the one that cut in. "Vimala, I need to get him to the infirmary."

  
She nodded her head at Electra, but placed her paw on Thaddeus' face, the side that wasn't bloodied. "You're in good paws Thaddeus, I promise. I will be in the infirmary when you wake up in the morning. I promise."

  
More tears slipped out of his eyes, just as he passed out.

  
"Poor thing. I think it took all of his energy just to make it here. Let's go Electra. I'll carry him to the infirmary."

  
"Thank you, Xottie."

  
Vimala let them go ahead of her, the realization that those with her, among the Jellicles, were all that was left of her tribe. She was no longer the leader of anything. She was frozen on the spot, until Antigone came over to her. She wrapped an arm around Vimala.

  
"Vimala. The others, we've been talking. They all want to stay here."

  
"Even Ambrosia?" Came her voice, a tinge of hopelessness in her tone.

  
"She would never leave Rafflesia alone again. And Raff...she had a lot of fun tonight. She's already practically moved in. I think, it would be a good move, for all of us, for you as well."

  
Vimala gave a small smile at her advisor. "Thanks Ani." Standing before Deuteronomy once more, Vimala cleared her throat. "I and the tribe members that accompanied me tonight would like to formally request to become Jellicles. To live here with all of you."

  
Deuteronomy came down slowly from the tire he sat upon and put one paw on Vimala's shoulder and his other on Antigone's who still had her arm around Vimala. "It would be my pleasure to welcome all of you to our tribe. We may have lost one of our prominent members, a dear friend, and a brother...but tonight we have gained many more brothers and sisters among our family. Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe this moment right here, is a good omen for the future of our tribe."

* * *

Rumpus had slowly slunk out into the front yard of the Library once the sun had gone down. It didn't take long for him to notice a large group coming his way, and he went out to meet them. The tan brown queen seemed to step forward, and he could already see that she was the leader of this little group.

  
"Who are you guys? What do you want?"

  
Cielidh frowned slightly. "We uh...two Henches JP and Isis, had offered us a place with the Henches."

  
Rumpus knew at once this was Darkevil's doing and he knew they were here for his brother, they were not looking for an alliance with Macavity. "Trust me, and I'll get you the Hench who sent them, without alerting Macavity to your presence."

  
She looked to the other adults, who nodded their heads, aside from the two blind cats. As soon as they had, the shadows seemed to rise up and overtook them. They were stunned and the teen boys were frightened. Thankfully the babies had fallen asleep, so they weren't witness to the darkness. None of them knew how long they had traveled in the darkness, but soon a room, dim and far away began to bleed through the darkness, until they realized they were standing in the room. Darkevil's eyes gazed towards them, when Rumpus and the group emerged from the darkness. Blair sat beside her older brother, but had gone silent at the intrusion.

  
"Rumpus?" Dark spoke, keeping his bias against his brother out of his voice.

  
"This group was approached by two of yours. Isis and JP."

  
Dark looked among them. Not a large group, but it was still a start. He felt he'd be able to make his move soon. He just needed a few more to his cause, get a few more in the right positions. "I assume you are from the Edelbrooke Tribe."

  
"Yes." Cielidh said confidently. "We were the ones who wanted to ally with you, to help you against the oppressive Macavity."

  
"Wonderful. Well it's late right now. Rumpus. Find them a spare room they can rest in for tonight, then tomorrow, we'll get to know our new allies."

  
"Sure, Dark." Rumpus said, as he escorted them out of Darkevil's room. 

  
Darkevil grabbed Blair tightly by the arm and whispered in her ear. "I want you to find out everything you can about these cats. Anything I can use against them, or use to my advantage. To get their optimum loyalty."

  
"Operation: Manipulation will commence...in the morning, after I get some sleep." Blair saluted, before yanking her arm free.

  
"Just don't fail me Blair."


	7. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are tons of typo's. *shrugs*
> 
> And I apologize for the super long wait. Had to wait to find out, by my readers, who was wanted and who they wanted to be left behind, etc. (Not to mention I kept changing my mind while I was writing this chapter, which caused multiple rewrites, and changed scenes. etc)
> 
> Not completely happy with this chapter, but finally finished it. Woo!

Alonzo walked up quietly with George in his arms. The young tom had started cooing, and Victoria was the first to turn around. Her eyes were glossy, and Alonzo frowned as he placed an around around Victoria's shoulders. He wasn't the only one babysitting, as Snowdrop peered at him from the safety of her mother's lap. Beside Victoria, sat Victor, and Misto sat on the other side, holding Chesire.

  
"Where's Esmeralda?" Victor asked, once he noticed his older brother.

  
Alonzo eyed Victor, before he shrugged. "She's with Cassandra feeding. George just finished and I wanted him to visit with his Uncle Bustopher." He frowned slightly. "That didn't come out right. Of course I want him to visit with you three as well."

  
"It's okay." Misto shushed as he maneuvered Chesire onto one side so he could give his brother a hug. "We all miss him."

  
Alonzo licked at his dry lips before he nodded and eased into the embrace of his younger brother. His soft eyes looked to Victoria, full of concern. She had been there, had watched him fade until he wasn't there anymore. He couldn't imagine what it had been like for her.

  
Snowdrop's own eyes started to tear up, feeling the general emotion from those she was with and turned to Victoria. "Mama!" She started to whimper. And Victoria was quick to wrapped her arms around Snowdrop and provide any type of comfort to the infant that she could. "It's okay Snowie. It's okay honey. Everything is going to be okay."

  
Victor's pink eyes stared down at the dirt where they had buried Bustopher two days ago; it had only been five days since their brother had passed away. "We're never going to see him again...not even in a new life....are we?"

  
"I don't think so. No." Misto gazed away from Victor's wide and anguished eyes.

  
"Grizabella...she...SHE was chosen for a new life. Why does she get a second chance, and Bustopher doesn't? He never hurt anybody. He was a good, charitable, and loving tom."

  
Alonzo watched helplessly as Victor rubbed frantically at his crying eyes.

  
Victoria tried to console her twin. "Victor, in time..."

  
"Don't patronize me Vicky. In time? A death like this doesn't fade in time. If....If that had been you." He shook his head. "I'd still feel this raw and heartbroken five years from now, ten...as I do now."

  
Mistoffelees backed out of his hug with Alonzo, wanting to comfort Victor, but he was hurting just as much as the rest of his siblings. "I'm not...going to give you empty platitudes Victor. But please, don't pull away from us."

  
The albino tom stiffened, but finally relented and moved to be back with his siblings. All four of them leaned into each other, supporting the other, and hugging. It was a few minutes of silence and a hug all four had desperately needed, before an awkward cough captured their attention. Cassandra stood just a few feet away, clearly not wanting to interrupt them, but needing to.

  
Alonzo untangled himself from his siblings. "Cassie."

  
Cassandra held Esmeralda in her arms, and nodded at Alonzo. "Munkustrap needs you out patrolling. He really didn't want to interrupt you, but he just got off a double shift and looks terrible. Admetus doesn't look too much better."

  
"What about Tugger and Exotica?" Victor's tone was slightly bitter, clearly not over the rejection.

  
Alonzo shook his head. "They're still new and need a skilled Protector with them for the next few months."

  
"Grumbuskin then." Victor said.

  
Alonzo gazed at his three depressed siblings, knowing they would prefer he stayed with them. "Grum has a shift with Tugger today, but they can't cover the entire area. I have to go. I'm sorry."

  
He handed George over to Cassandra, and the tom was already reaching for her. Cassandra struggled but managed to get both babies in her arms. She gasped when Esmeralda wiggled out of her embrace.

  
"Woah there Essie." Alonzo was quick to grab her. 

  
Cass' eyes narrowed, "I've got this."

  
"It's okay, Cass. I can take her with me."

  
"On patrol?!"

  
"It's the safest and most boring route, Cass. I won't get to see them as often once I'm back on regular shift."

  
She grumbled under her breath, but finally waved him off. "You bring her back to me safely."

  
"I'd never let any harm come to her, if it is within my power. You know that."

  
She shook her head as she walked away. Alonzo sighed. 

  
"Talk about high maintenance."

  
Alonzo shifted his eyes over at his siblings. "She's just been through a lot. We both have."

  
Victoria placed a paw on Victor's shoulder, and curled her tail around Misto's leg. "Being a new parent isn't easy. I'm sure you and Cassandra will find a way to compromise. You'll fall into a pattern that work's best for both of you."

  
"Maybe." Looking down at his daughter, he held her close. "You ready for an adventure baby girl?" He waved at his siblings, "See you guys in a few hours."

  
In the distance, Etcetera and Electra watched as Alonzo left.

  
Lecki saw the look in Cettie's eyes and she side hugged her friend. "They'll be okay Cettie. It's just going to take time."

  
Cettie nodded her head, as she bit her lip. "How's your young patient?"

  
"Thaddeus? I let Vimala take him to her new den. He had a cut, some bruising. He's fine physically. But..." Electra shook her head, "I think Vimala and stability will be good for him. He'll heal in time as well."

  
"Good." Cettie nodded. "Though I'd hate to think of him being raised alone, away from his family."

  
Lecki eyed her friend. "She hasn't said anything about it, but I wouldn't be surprised if Vimala decided to adopt him." She continued to observe Cettie, knowing something was on her mind, but didn't want to push her...yet.

  
"So..." Cettie stated and Electra was certain the tabby was about to tell her what was up. "Has Jelly figured out how Bustopher wound up pregnant?"

  
"She's said a few theories, Bustopher being born as an anomaly and had both reproductive parts, just his female parts weren't fully developed or something like that. She's gone on about mystical powers but she didn't know why anyone would have gotten him pregnant through mystical means and then half-ass the job. She has thrown it out as a possible bittersweet miracle. In truth Cettie, Jelly has no idea." Bumping shoulders with her, she added. "What's going on Cettie? What's bothering you?"

  
Cettie twisted her foot into the dirt, sheepishly, but made up her mind to confide in Electra. "I...I think I killed Bustopher."

  
When Cettie looked up, Electra saw the tears stinging her eyes. It was a look she'd not seen since they were toddlers, and James had pulled on her tail. "You?...It's...Why would you? Cettie it can't be your fault. It's not!"

  
"But I....I saw him. In the city, he was so in love with this tomcat. And I...I thought, wouldn't it be wonderful if they could show their love forever. And I...I wished Bustopher was pregnant, so he could carry on their love, and their legacy."

  
Electra's eyebrows knitted together as she listened to Cettie. "You think, because you wished it...it just...happened." Electra couldn't help but chuckle softly at her friends dilema. "Please Cettie. How many times have you wished to be Tugger's mate. And he's never really given either of us the time of day."

  
"Not true. He cuddled with us during the end of the ball, from Misto's song till Grizabella's return." Cettie blew out a breath of hot air. "That's...what if my wishes only pertain to pregnancy?"

  
"And how many times have you wished to carry Tugger's kitten?"

  
Cettie's eyes moved from side to side, clearly seeing Electra's point. "Maybe...Maybe it doesn't work on me...only others..."

  
"Or maybe you're reading too much into things. So you thought it'd be cute if they had a kitten. That doesn't mean you are responsible. It's a coincidence, sure-"

  
"This is serious Lecki. What if I did do it? Not intentionally, but what if....What if I'm like Mistoffelees?"

  
Electra studied Cettie. She found it highly unlikely for bubbly, ditzy Etcetera to be a mystic, but her friend was anything but herself at the moment. She was distraught and guilty and Electra wanted to ease that guilt. She wanted to help her friend, but Cettie was bound and determined to take on the blame for Bustopher's death on her own. "Okay...then...wish for...me to get pregnant."

  
"What?"

  
"Yeah. If it happens, then we'll know something is up and we can deal with it."

  
"You....you told me you weren't ready for a baby. Not after what you went through with that street tom when we were kittens. I can't do that."

  
"I don't want you wishing for some other queen who may not be ready for a kitten, to get pregnant either. Better it be me. And hey, I'd have you to help me raise the kitten."

  
Cettie cracked her first smile, but still shook her head. "I can't do that Lecki. Besides, Bustopher and the city tom were kissing. Neither one of us really have boyfriends."

  
"I...I have....Buck." Electra cringed slightly, knowing she had brushed Buck off to talk with Munkustrap, and she never went looking for Buck after her chat with Munk. She had been avoiding the cream, white, rust and brown tom.

  
"If you're not ready, Buck certainly isn't." Cettie tilted her head. "Can't Tantomile or Coricopat just perform some voodoo and tell me if...I'm you know."

  
Lecki wasn't sure the Dark twins powers worked that way, but she saw how desperate Cettie was. This was something she needed to figure out, or it would eat away at her. Nodding her head, she spoke. "Doesn't hurt to at least talk to them."

  
That had done the trick and Cettie visibly relaxed. "By the way, if I could have wished it for you....what tom would you have chosen?"

  
Electra flushed, but they both lost their train of thought when they spotted Teazer running into the young Ginger. The baby had been stumbling on her own, picking at some of the flowers, when Teazer ran into her. It was a shock to the white and ginger baby, and she started to cry. Teazer had fallen on her butt right next to the wailing baby.

  
"DADDY!" Ginger cried harshly.

  
Pouncival had already been on his way when he heard the sounds of her cries. "Ginger, baby." He took in the scene and gave Teazer a soft smile, but Ginger was his first priority. As soon as he had her in his arms, he offered a paw to Teazer.

  
"I'm so sorry, Pouncival. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to hurt her."

  
Pouncival shook his head. "Teazer, she's fine. She got spooked, she's not hurt and these things happen. There's nothing to apologize for."

  
She smiled at him, and then offered a paw to Ginger, who sniffled as she stared at it and at Teazer. Finally, Ginger gave Teazer a shy smile, and Pounce couldn't help but to smile as well. Ginger's happiness was infectious. His fingers ruffled Ginger's mane before pulling out a flower and then presenting it to Teazer. "It's good to see you smile again, Rumpleteazer."

  
Her eyes lit up at the bent flower, with some stray strands of Ginger's fur attached to it. Gracefully, she took it and bumped shoulders with him. "As far as moves go Pounce. That was pretty smooth."

  
She inhaled the scent of the flower, discreetly watching Pounce's ears fold down in embarrassment. "But this beautiful flower should belong with a beautiful queen." Teazer looked around dramatically. "Oh where can I find a pretty queen to bestow this flower to?"

  
She spun and jumped, looking directly at Ginger who started giggling. "I found her!"

  
Teazer gave the flower to Ginger and the baby hugged it tightly to her, still giggling. A couple of the petals fell off or crinkled in the hug, but it was worth it; to see how happy it had made the little girl.

  
"Thank you." Pounce said, then added, "Ginger and I were about to have breakfast. Do you...want to join us?"

  
Teazer couldn't explain her emotions. She was still in love with Mungojerrie, and probably always would be, but Pouncival was giving her butterflies. He had changed since Ginger was born and she liked it. "I'd love to."

* * *

A startled yelp grabbed her attention and Vimala rushed to Thaddeus' side. He had still been asleep, but it was clear he had scared himself awake now. Vimala was slow, and he finally let his defenses down and relaxed enough. Taking that opportunity, Vimala sat down on the bedsheets with him and hummed happily when he snuggled closer in her embrace. She knew it was going to take time for Thaddeus to process and cope with Ciel and her actions. She still hadn't processed what Ciel had done to one of her babies. In the meantime, Vimala was trying to do right by him. Giving him space when he needed it, comfort when he wanted it and distractions when everything else failed. She ran a paw through his mane. "Let's get out of here."

  
Thaddeus didn't want to leave Vimala's embrace, but at the same time, he felt cooped up and suffocated in the den. After a stretch of silence, Thaddeus gave a nod. Vimala and Electra were really the only two he had interacted with since coming to the yard. Now that he was separated from his brothers, he felt disconnected. He had followed Vimala out of their den and his eyes quickly adjusted to the morning sun. It was breakfast time, and Thaddeus could already see some of the other kittens gathered together eating and talking amongst themselves. He saw two that looked familiar, and three that didn't.

  
"Go on and get something to eat. I'll be right here if you need me."

  
With that metaphorical push, Thaddeus walked over to the group. Vimala watched fondly as Extwo and Tailchaser were pouncing on each other, play fighting over a piece of food. Abigail munched happily between Joanie and Evangeline. The three girls seemed to be fast friends, and Vimala felt happy to see some of hers coping well with the Jellicles. It warmed her heart when Abigail lit up at the sight of Thaddeus. The kittens were all under the impression Thad had been sick these past five days. She had stood up to greet him and looked to be introducing him to her two friends. Vimala heard Extwo shouting out Tailchaser's identity, though the two hadn't stopped playing with each other. She shook her head, grinning at their antics. The white queen jumped up onto a broken down dresser, so she'd still be nearby Thad, but also to get a better view of the yard.

  
"Can you see Edelbrooke Park from there?"

  
"Afraid not, Tig."

  
Antigone scowled, but suspected Vimala wasn't going to stop calling her that anytime soon. Smoothing down some of her ruffled fur, she asked. "Mind if I join you...?"

  
"There's plenty of room up here Tig. Please."

  
Jumping up to be next to her friend, she gazed at the yard that was now her home. "So what are you doing up here?"

  
"Just watching my members, seeing how they're integrating with the Jellicles."

  
The fluffy gold and white queen eyed her, with shining light blue eyes. "You are aware that you're no longer their leader."

  
"I know." There was a small smile. "Old habits."

  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, the kittens have adapted to the change already. Though that is hardly surprising. You'd think they were born into the tribe, considering how well they've taken to the Jellicle Kittens." Antigone didn't bring up Abigail, Thaddeus or Extwo, since it was apparent Vimala was already aware of them making connections. "As for Celosia and Rafflesia, they've been bonding with Olivia, Quaxina, and Sillabub over toms."

  
"Of course." Vimala chuckled; all five queens were coming of age at different times in the next few months, it was only natural.

  
"When my son's not trailing after Abigail. He's hiding out with Assumptra, Fenris and Caramel. They're a bit younger than him. Summer, Bailey and Tabitha are closer to his age, but I don't think he quite feels comfortable around them. Salem's the only one still having trouble."

  
"Yeah, she was still getting use to the Edelbrooke kittens when this change happened." It was amazing that Antigone had gone out of her way to learn the names of all the jellicles, even the kittens. "The others? Enchantra, Blinx?"

  
"Jellylorum is planning to train Blinx and Victoria together to become healers. And Enchantra's bouncing between playing with Abigail, talking with Blinx and flirting with toms."

  
"Are...are you still trying to get Tugger's attention? Or are you entertaining the idea of you and Admetus?"

  
"Neither." Antigone frowned. "Tugger's been quite comfortable with Enchantra, when he's not spending his time with Jenny, and I don't want to use or lead Admetus on. I still have feelings for and want Tugger and until I get over that; I don't want to be with anybody."

  
"I wasn't purposely prying Tig."

  
"No, I know. Just wanted to get that off my chest." Brushing her fingers through her luxurious fur, she continued. "Hmmm...who else? Ah! Chimaera and King. They don't have Guards here, just Protectors. He's considering creating the position of Guards to guard over the kittens and the other jellicles in the yard when there are intruders, while the Protectors patrol the borders outside the yard and engage with enemies before they breech the perimeter. Guards being the last line of defense if the Protectors should fail. But until then, he's letting them be back-up Protectors while he confers with Munkustrap. They're training will start next week."

  
Vimala was amazed that the Jellicle Leader wasn't just offering them a place to stay, but was seriously trying to merge their tribes and really make a place, beyond just occupied dens, for her tribe. "Dare I ask how Maisie and Ambrosia are doing?"

  
"Well Maisie is still pouting over not impressing Tugger. I heard one of the other toms tried to cheer her up, but she was disgusted by their unattractiveness. This is of course just a rumor."

  
"You don't often put much stock in rumors."

  
There was a subdued giggle. "You are correct, but it's always business with us. We never gossip or joke around."

  
That had hit Vimala and she studied Antigone intensely. It was then that she realized Antigone was no longer her advisor, and yet she was still giving her reports about their previous tribe members. That she was no longer the leader of a tribe, just a member, and an unimportant one at that. It was clear the white and gold queen wanted to change their dynamic, at least a little bit. "You're right. We're still playing out our previous roles, even though it's not our responsibility any longer."

  
"Like you said, old habits."

  
"Then just friendly chatter from now on."

  
Those blue eyes took on a mischievous glint. "You don't want to know what's going on with Ambrosia?"

  
Instead of rising to the bait, Vimmy shrugged. "I assume she's still unhappy and still thinking of leaving."

  
"Yeah. The Jellicles have never needed scouts in the past. But Ambrosia demanded Deuteronomy do for her what he did for Chimaera and King."

  
"That doesn't surprise me." Vimala shook her head. She would demand and screech about it. Had she still been leader, she knew exactly how she would have reacted to some stranger doing that to her.

  
Antigone kept going. "He kept his cool and told her he'd think about it. Thought her head was going to explode. But yes, she's debating leaving Raff again. She's quite unhappy here."

  
This wasn't news Vimala wanted to hear, but was still to be expected. Ambrosia had never seemed all that happy at Edelbrooke either. Going out scouting and spending virtually all her time alone was the only time Ambrosia seemed to be at peace, but then again, no one went with her, so Vimala wasn't even sure the solitude gave the queen what she wanted. "Rafflesia has a good support system here, but I worry about her, if her sister decides to leave."

  
"Don't. I'm sure Rafflesia will be just fine." Antigone grinned and changed the subject. "So you heard the scoop on me, what about you? You got your eyes on any toms or queens?"

  
Vimala shrugged, "There's a could I find myself drawn to. They're attractive, but who knows what they're like personally." She wanted a tom that she was physically and emotionally attracted to, but she felt most cats wanted that. Antigone nudged her, wanting names. She felt herself flush and her cheeks grow hot. "The tom with the twin sister. Coralucal."

  
"Coricopat." Tig corrected.

  
"Right, he's a little standoffish. But I find him kind of sexy. I also find Admetus and Munkustrap attractive. And Tugger."

  
Antigone smirked at the whispered mention of Tugger. "I think you'd have to be blind to find him unattractive. But that's just looks. I haven't had the opportunity to get to know him yet. His personality may leave much to be desired."

  
"True."

  
"Well we may end up becoming rivals after the same toms." She fluffed at her mane.

  
"No." Vimala had seemed shocked, "I'd never pursue a tom one of my friends were involved with or wanted to get involved with."

  
"These Jellilces are a little more open about their relationships. Maybe we'll end up sharing-" Movement had caught her eye and her train of thought ended.

  
Vimala's eyes followed her gaze to see two black tails disappear out of the yard.

  
"Where is Krystalle going?"

  
"I don't know. She's quite happy with the Jellicles. She wouldn't just leave." Jumping down, Vimala waved. "I'm going after her to see what's wrong."

  
By the time she caught up with Krys they were both outside Jellicle Territory and well into the city. "Wait, Krys!" The black beauty finally stopped and turned around. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

  
A frown pulled at Krystalle's face. "I'm going into Hench territory."

  
"Why?"

  
"To talk with Cielidh."

  
"Why!?" Vimmy's voice was louder and more strained.

  
"Because I was tasked with helping her and her anger. I was helping her heal. She's my responsibility and I need to talk to her. I need to try and help her see reason. Before my brothers and sister manipulate and use her and the other Edelbrooke cats. If that happens, it'll be too late to help them."

  
"You want to help her? After what she did to her sons?"

  
Krystalle flinched against the strong emotions coming from her friend. She understood and even agreed with them, but it still came at her in waves and threatened to overwhelm her. "I still have to try." Came her hoarse whisper.

  
Vimala thought Cielidh wasn't worth the loyalty or risk that Krystalle was willing to take. "If you do this, you might be detained by your brothers. You may not be able to return to the Jellicles."

  
"I know."

  
"She's not worth it, Krys."

  
"And what about her two sons? The other kittens that are too young to understand what's going on; that followed after those misguided adults? What about Bancroft, Cadaver...Ottilie? Those are our friends. Are they not worth it? There's more then just Cielidh that needs our help." She also had a nephew in the Henches that was young enough to be free of Dark's corruption. She hadn't given up on him either.

  
Vimala didn't like it, but she couldn't just knock Krys out and drag her back to the junkyard, could she? She thought about it for a second but realized she'd never be able to drag Krystalle that far, so had to allow her friend to make her own choice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

  
"I knew you'd try to stop me, and that you'd be the only one who could convince me to stop."

  
Pulling Krys into a hug, Vimala let a couple tears slip. "Be careful."

  
Krys nodded her head, "This isn't goodbye."  
  


"It better not be."  
  


And with those parting words, the two queens separated and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where they may be?"

  
Macavity sighed deeply. He could be snuggled up between Calze and Sunflower, instead of being faced with an irrational Rumpus. "They're kittens Rumpus. They explore. Why the urgency?"

  
"Oh, it's...a feeling. I don't know exactly, but I think Dark may be up to something."

  
This had caught Mack's attention. "Your brother...?"

  
Rumpus saw the concern, but also the suspicion. He wasn't altogether surprised, but it did make things difficult. His siblings no longer trusted him, as he grew up on the streets away from them, and everyone else in the Hench tribe regarded him with caution, because they feared anyone who shared blood ties with Darkevil. "He's been acting even more sketchy than usual, hiding away, whispering in the others ears, keeping me in the dark. I don't know what he's up to, but I want to hide Tyr and Saabari in the city until this all blows over. Maybe I am being paranoid, but I'd feel better knowing they were safe."

  
Mack gazed up at the window. "Can you even...? It's morning outside." He didn't know exactly what happened to Rumpus in the light, only knew that the black tom avoided it like the plague. He rarely saw Rumpus outside his quarters in the library when the sun was out.

  
There was a wry grin. "What would you endure if your kittens were in danger?"

  
That had struck a chord and Mack moved closer to Rumpus. Only then did he see pain around the toms eyes. "I last saw them sneaking out with my boys and some of their friends. They were headed towards the courtyard. I don't think they're there now, but it's a starting point."

  
"Thank you."

  
He lightly touched Rumpus shoulder, before inspecting the tom more closely. He saw the tremor and the tension and he could tell Rumpus was doing his best to ignore the pain. He dropped his hold on the tom when he realized how close he had gotten. "Sunny, she might be able to give you something to help with the pain."

  
"I appreciate it, but she doesn't have anything strong enough."

  
"Hey."

  
Rumpus was itching to find his kittens but he wasn't rude when Mack kept him there longer. "What is it?"

  
"If you get a chance, could you safeguard my boys?"

  
"Yeah. If I find them, I promise to do what I can. When I get back, we can work together to figure out what my brother has been up to."

  
Mack nodded his head at Rumpus' parting words, repeating them back. "Watch your back, as well, Rumpus."

  
He moved back to his desk and was about to sit down on his silk blanket when a knock at his door sounded. "Did you forget something, Rumpus?"

  
A creamy yellow and orange streaked head popped in. "I passed Rumpus on the way here. He didn't look well."

  
Great, it was Hela. He pinched the bridge of his nose wondering if now was a good time to tell her she was no longer and Enforcer. Though if Rumpus was right about Dark, then maybe he needed to hold onto all of his cats for the time being. He'd need all the allies he could get. He still wasn't sure if he trusted Rumpus, however the fear he had for his kittens was real enough. And some part of him already felt he could trust the tom implicitly. "What did you need, Hela?"

  
The sooner he got his morning meetings finished the sooner he could sneak into Sunny's ward and have some fun. Things were still new and a little awkward with Calze in the mix; none of them had ever tried a triad before, but it was something he wanted to explore. 

  
Taking that as her cue to enter, Hela waltzed into Mack's room. Her eyes swept over the couch, to the pile of blankets, and pillows just below. Zly'Vlk was officially sleeping in Mack's room now that he was no longer weaning, though with it morning, she knew the orange kitten was probably out playing with his friends. With Mack alone in the room, it made things easier for her. Her eyes continued to search the area and Mack took notice. "I have some supplies and no where to store them. All the rooms designated for storage are full."

All of which was true, Dark had delivered enough catnip to satisfy her for years to come, she just didn't know where to put it where it would be secure, but not clutter up her room.

  
Macavity hated this part of his job, but sat down to get his bearings. In his head, he started going through the different rooms of the library, and which were occupied, and if any were free. While he sat in silence, Hela browsed the room. Her eyes lit up when she spotted some sort of wooden ornamental piece standing off in the corner. She managed to grab it and keep it at her side.

  
"I have a short term solution, but it can't stay there too long. Sunny's backroom has a lot of empty space. She won't get more medical supplies for about two weeks. You can store your stuff there in the meantime."

  
"That's one plan." Hela growled as she swung the wooden ornament as hard as she could against his head. He had turned just in time to see it coming, but not in time to stop it. He fell onto his desk, the nausea and dizziness coming first, then his vision blurred. "Wha-" He croaked before a wave of incredible pain overrode his ability to do anything.

  
"Shhh....shhh. It'll be all over soon."

  
The pain was too great, and his vision darkened. His last thought had been of Rumpus warning, and wishing Rumpus had stayed long enough to watch his back. He fell limp once the darkness overcame him. Hela checked for a pulse and realized he was still alive. The hit hadn't been hard enough to kill him, so she had to go to plan B. She grabbed both of his arms and lifted, but he was much too heavy for her. So she began to drag him across his floor and into the hallway. Thankfully Darkevil and Celeste weren't too far away. They had decided to conduct the spell above ground, believing it'd be more effective that way. They were a few doors down in the main area of the abandoned library, where there were tall windows, giving a good view of the city. She had once more door to pass then around the corner into the Atrium, when she heard a panicked voice.

  
"Mackie! What have you done to him?"

  
Dropping Macavity's upper body, she turned to the white tom, baring her fangs. Calze glowered, his feelings for Macavity, the only thing giving him the strength to face off against one of their trained enforcers. Her claws were out as she stalked after Calze. "We haven't done anything to Mack yet. We have something special planned for him. Too bad you won't be alive long enough to see it."

  
Instinctively, he rolled to the side and she missed her first lunge at him. His adrenaline was quickly turning into mind numbing fear. He continued to dodge, being agile and small enough to avoid her attacks. However, it wasn't going to help Macavity and against his better judgement he went on the attack. He struck at her in a fury, surprising himself when he cut the side of her face, her shoulder and her side. Screaming, she lashed out and cut him across his throat. Calze staggered backwards, his paw flying to his neck, his eyes wide as he sank to the floor choking. The commotion caused Darkevil and Celeste to emerge from around the corner.

  
"What have you done?!" Dark slapped Hela across her face. This was to be done in secret, in case something had gone wrong with the spell. If something didn't work right, and Macavity survived...Well Hela was going to take the fall for Calze death. Dark grabbed a hold of Mack, carrying him to the center of the Atrium. Celeste and Hela following behind him. He placed Macavity in the center of the rug, he and Hela stepped back slightly as Celeste stepped forwards.

  
"Are the others in position yet?"

  
Celeste nodded, "Augustus has kept in contact with me telepathically." She grabbed a hold of the book. "Sparrow and Augustus are on the edge of our territory. They didn't need or want and escort. Keiiji went with Lotus into the city."

  
"So much is dependent on Lotus' ability. Some one else should have gone with her."

  
Dark shook his head at Hela. "Keiiji's one of the best mercenary's in the city. He'll keep Lotus safe. He's bound by contract."

  
"Damien is also within the city, he seemed offended when he was offered protection. Nateera is in the city near Jellicle territory."

  
"Who went with her?"

  
"Two of the basement dwellers trying to prove their worth; Spades and Pisces."

  
Those were two he'd have to consider promoting if everything went according to plan. "I'd feel better if Rumpus and Tiamat were in on this. We need every mystic available."

  
He touched Celeste's cheek. "I'm here to give you my power if you need it. Tiamat's abilities wouldn't add much to the spell, if anything. She's better suited to be on standby and heal us if something should go wrong. I couldn't find Rumpus anywhere, besides he's useless during the day, it'd be like giving you Hela to try and link with. She has no mysticism to add to the power of this spell."

  
Hela was still licking at her wounds, but she spoke up. "Not that it matters, but I saw him rush out of Mack's office just before I entered and did my part."

  
"Just how many saw you go into Mack's office, or find you with his unconscious body? How many can implicate you?"

  
"Just...just Rumpus and Calze, I swear." She began to sweat, wondering if she had been spotted by anyone else and just didn't notice it.

  
"I'll deal with Rumpus later. Celeste?"

  
"Chamelion made it to the edge of Jellicle Territory with Cronus and Vespera guarding him. Still waiting on Camarin and her entourage to report in."

  
"What are you planning to do with those cats that just arrived five nights ago?"

  
Dark's eyes pierced into Hela's. "Get rid of them. Ottilie is out guarding Camarin and Shyva is awaiting me in my bed chambers, the rest have no use to me. They should be just below us, do you think you could blast them away with the spell along with Macavity?"

  
Celeste nodded. "I can. There is some risk to extending the field of the spell, but I'm positive I can handle it. It'll be minimal risks. Ah!" Hela eyed Celeste curiously. "Augustus tells me Camarin and her three escorts Abaddon, Ottilie and Daven are in position."

  
"Why does Camarin get three protectors?"

  
"Because," Dark began to explain in frustration, "She is in Jellicle territory. There's a high chance she'll be discovered. They'll sacrifice themselves to ensure the spell goes off without a hitch. They just don't know they're sacrificing themselves. But we needed at least one mystic within the junkyard for this spell to work there." Dark then gave Celeste a nod to continue and she flipped to the right page and began to get set up. "Hela, make sure no one gets in here while Celeste is working."

  
"On it." 

  
Once she disappeared, Celeste gave an eyebrow to Dark. "What are you planning to do with that one?"

  
"If this doesn't work, I'll leave it up to Mack, once he is told she assaulted him and killed his would be lover Calze. I imagine she won't last long against his anger."

  
"And if this does work?"

  
"Possibly use her to get Sunflower to our side. We could always use another healer." 

  
"Sunflower doesn't seem the type to eke out revenge, but grief can lead others to do things they never thought themselves capable of." Tracing the words, Celeste stood in front of Macavity. "I'm ready."

  
"Do it."

  
Without further delay, she began to chant in a foreign language, but it took a few tries before anything happened. A gust of wind picked up and swarmed around the room and a faint glow emanated from Celeste and the book in front of her. The glow increased until all Dark could see was a blinding light. Macavity's body was quickly and easily swallowed up into the light. Dark's devious smirk didn't last long, before the light increased. He could no longer see Celeste beyond it's brilliance, and he tried moving away once he realized it wasn't stopping at just Macavity's body. He gazed around looking for a place to run to, somewhere safe. Too late did he notice that the light had surrounded him and grew closer. The last thing he heard was Celeste cry out "No!" before the light swept him up and he felt this painful pressure before he blacked out. Celeste had tried to stop the spell, to will it to end, but being connected to the other mystics had an unintended side effect. The spell could not be stopped, it was going to continue to spiral out of control, until the rest of the mystics weakened, or they'd have to wait until it ran its course. Celeste yelled out, feeling the full power behind the spell and the mystics strength behind her. She felt like she was being crushed as her body channeled the destruction. Light filtered out of the Atrium, and Hela yelled out before she too vanished. Henches seemed to be jumping out of its engulfing path or got devoured by it, as it grew in mass, spreading throughout the library. Primrose was holding her daughter, leaving Dark's room and heading towards the nursery when the frantic shouts caught her attention. Veil began to cry in her arms and she turned around just in time to see a glorious white light flying towards her.

  
"Primrose." Shyva shouted, having left Dark's quarters as well when she heard all the commotion.

  
Prim heard the shouting, heard Dark's newest slut calling out to her, but fear kept her stone still. What was happening? She clutched tightly to Veilclaw, when the light slammed into her like a car running her over. Her body instinctively trying to protect her daughter from the pain, before they lost consciousness.

  
Shyva stood in horror, as she backed up, and ran back inside the room. She had wanted to go find her sister, Prudence and her sister's boyfriend Bancroft, but she was just too scared. Her fear of the unknown made her run to the pile of bedsheets and she did something she hadn't done since she was a kitten. She buried herself under the blankets and hid. 

  
The white illumination of nothing did not seem like it was going to slow down and Bernadine saw it coming right for the nursery. She could have made a run for it, but the kittens were huddled in a corner scared by all the screams. With teary eyes, she ran toward the kittens and embraced them. "Shhh...we'll be okay."

  
"Promise Miss Nadine?" Aurora asked.

  
"I promise." And then they seemed to fade, leaving nothing but the blinding spell behind. It continued to ravage the library, leaving precious few henches behind, cowering in confusion over what was ripping apart their home.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

  
"Coricopat and Tantomile were adamant. The eastern most ward they had set up has been disturbed. With Alonzo out patrolling, and our other Protectors exhausted from their double shifts covering Alonzo's absence. It's up to us."

  
"Why not Xottie? I know you're sweet on her." Tugger wagged his eyebrows. "Or is that the reason? Didn't think you could concentrate while she watched your back?"

  
Grumbuskin rolled his eyes. "You drew the short straw today Tugger, that's all. Now, do you see any intruders?"

  
Tugger's demeanor changed, and he looked around seriously, scenting the air. "Nothing yet, but we're still a ways from where the Dark Twins placed their ward."

  
At Grum's nod, Tugger continued with their previous conversation. "That wasn't a denial."

  
"I was and still am her mentor."

  
"I didn't know there was a rule against getting romantically involved with a fellow Protector."

  
"There's not. I just don't want to betray her trust."

  
Tugger shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with finding love again. I'm sure Munk's mother hadn't meant for you to live the rest of your life alone and Munk's a good tom. He'd give you his blessing if you did want to find someone else."

  
A part of him would always love Maya, Grum knew that, but he also knew Tugger had a point. Maya never would have approved of him remaining alone for the rest of his life, never opening his heart again due to some misguided attempt to honor her memory. However, he was no longer comfortable with the topic, so he cleared his throat. "And what about you? You have three queens that you have kittens with, have you found love with any of them?"

  
"Woah. Hey now!"

  
Grum cracked a small grin. Clearly Tugger wasn't comfortable with the conversation either. "Well, you and Bombalurina have pretty much stopped talking to each other, you and Victoria don't see each other too often, and Jenny..."

  
"What about Jenny?"

  
Grum shrugged, "Well, you want to pry into my love life, I think turnabout is fair play."

  
Tugger sighed, "I give, I give. I wish I could have made things work with Bomba. She's been my ideal for such a long time and after years of the games..."

  
"You're too alike."

  
"That's part of it. And Victoria and I are friends; for the sake of our daughter. Neither one of us wanted to develop resentment, like Bomba and I have developed for each other. Besides, I think she's glad to be single again. She thought she was ready to commit to Plato, but I think she realized she was doing what she thought was expected and not what she wanted. She's exploring her options and learning more about herself and what she wants in a partner. And Jenny." He shrugged. She was currently out collecting medicinal herbs and supplies outside their territory. He was worried about her, especially in light of a possible intruder. They had made plans for dinner later, and a broad smile found its way onto his face. "Jenny and I are just having fun. Come on Grum, this is me. Can you really ever see me settling down with a mate?"

  
"Yeah Tugger. I can." At Tugger's scoff, Grum added. "Though I can't see you settling down with just one mate."

  
Tugger grinned, bumping shoulders with the tom. Munk clearly didn't get his strict attitude from his father. Grum liked to socialize and occasionally joke and goof off during patrols if circumstances allowed. It was more Tugger's style and he found he enjoyed working with the older silver tabby tom. However a new scent filled his nose and his good mood vanished. Grum must have sensed it too, since he saw Grum already pull out a dagger from his belt. Tugger would have to ask Growltiger later if he was willing to part with another blade, Tugger wanted one. Taking that as his cue, Tugger moved away from Grum to flank whoever this intruder was, but it was all in vain.

  
"Guess we're done with the sneaking around, huh Dav?"

  
Daven crept out from behind some junk, sighing loudly. "As if you'd ever go by unnoticed with your stench. Try bathing once in a while."

  
"Why do you think I'm way over here?" A female voice spoke. Both Tugger and Grum found themselves surrounded and outmatched.

  
Abaddon popped his claws out, "Shut up. We'll see who has the last laugh when I bring home one of their heads."

  
Daven growled, "That's not our mission. We need to protect her at all costs. Not go off halfcocked on these two."

  
"Who?" Tugger asked, knowing they wouldn't give him an answer. 

  
Abaddon turned to Daven, threatening him. "I don't care. I want to have fun."

  
Daven gritted his teeth, knowing it had been a mistake when Mack had promoted him to Enforcer, but he would follow the firey tom into hell and didn't want to question him. He did understand why Abaddon was promoted, but he certainly didn't like working with the black and silver tom. Ottilie, when she did talk in the five days he's known her, seemed to share his sentiments. She formed opinions on new cats very quickly and he had a feeling it took a while for those opinions to change. Neither one had been prepared when Abaddon went off and attacked Tugger. Grum threw his dagger at Ottilie grazing it across her arm, then attacked Daven. Daven had been focused on Ottilie and how bad she got hurt, so was stunned by the punch to his jaw. He punched back and the two started a dance filled with dodges, and hits.

  
Tugger was stuck with the disgruntled and wild Abaddon. The tom had hopped onto Tugger's back, claws gripped and caught in his vest as he bit at his ear. Yelping, Tugger found a way to get his paw under some of his opponents claws and flipped Abaddon off his back onto the ground. He grunted when he hit the ground. "You're definitely dead." Abaddon spat out.

  
Ottilie was holding her injured arm, grimacing at the blood, when her eyes caught Camarin's. The brown queen gasped, "It's happening."

  
Her eyes seemed to go far away and emanating from her was a bright light that instantly cut their fight short. Even Abaddon stilled in fear as he saw the light coming at them. He looked around trying to find a place to run away from the light. They were suppose to guard Camarin, not take one for the team. Daven's eyes widened, having no knowledge of the light coming at them, his only orders were to protect the young mystic queen. He had no time to think as it flew at them, at a fast pace. Giving a look to Ottilie, he yelled out. "Tilly. Run!"

  
She didn't have to be told twice and started to run. She spared one glance back and had seen Daven and Abaddon get swallowed up. Tugger was helping Grum as they ran behind her, but they too yelled out as soon as the light engulfed them. Ottilie knew she was next. There was too much junk in the yard to go anywhere else and she'd never outrun it. She felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.

  
Quickly, the hot whiteness spread out as it spread throughout the yard. Mistoffelees had been waiting to see what Tugger and Grum turned up, and his tail flicked in anxiousness.

  
"Patience Misto."

  
He looked up at Corie and Tant,"But what if it's a hostile intruder, like a Hench. After..." His throat closed up at the thought of his brother, but he pressed on. "Bustopher. Our tribe can't handle a Hench attack right now."

  
They knew he wasn't ready for a hench attack, but Tant spoke quietly. "Our tribe is strong, but we're not sure yet what disturbed the ward. Let's not jump to-" She swatted at her brother's paw, "What?"

  
"We need to leave now! That's...impossible."

  
Tant and Misto looked off to the horizon, to see a wave of light. Coricopat couldn't comprehend the powerful magic behind it. Tantomile had tripped in her haste to flee and yelled out when the light encircled her tail. This felt like the end, by just the sheer power coming from the light, but it wasn't a choice for Coricopat.

  
"Misto. Teleport away. Save yourself."

  
Mistoffelees wanted to argue, he couldn't lose two friends so soon after losing his brother, but he knew Coricopat wasn't going to abandon his downed twin. With tears down his cheeks, he stayed long enough to see their faces disappear in the light. His first thoughts were of Alonzo, Victor, and Victoria, but they were adults now, and he expected them to be okay. The kittens were his top worry, and seven specific ones came to mind. They weren't his, not really, not even unofficially, but he did hold a fondness for all seven of them and he did feel responsible for them as well. He needed to find them, before they vanished, he needed to protect them and ensure they had a future. Vanishing in a shimmer of light, he popped up in a different area of the junkyard. He was nearby the nursery and infirmary, and it seemed everyone knew by now of the impending danger. He heard some of the kittens screaming and a couple, gazing around in curiosity. Bomba had arrived to grab her kittens and seemed to be dragging all the rest of the kittens with her. She held Monroe, and Ruby in her arms, and had Valencia by the nape of her neck. Bailey held Kensington, while Fenris walked beside her. Summer, Caramel, Assumptra, Nut and Tabitha didn't know what to do. Misto saw Evangeline, Abigail and Jonathan hiding behind Olivia.

  
"Where's the seven shadows? Did anyone see where they went?" He got some blank looks, but Olivia finally answered.

  
"Greymane and Rose. They were able to organize the others and evacuated already, but I don't know where they went."

  
"What about the other kittens?"

  
"I....I think they followed Grey and Rose."

  
Misto nodded, hoping Grey had led them to safety. If anyone would be able to keep the seven shadows alive, it would be Grey and Rose. "Olivia." Misto suddenly realized he didn't have the heart to tell her about her older siblings, Coricopat and Tantomile. "You, Eva, Joanie, Assumptra, Nut and Abigail. Come with me, I'll get you somewhere safe."

  
Hearing screams, and the voice of Bailey cut off so abruptly, he realized Bomba and her group had run into the magic. He hurried his group along, right to Jelly and Blinx in the infirmary. 

  
"What's going on out there?"

  
"I don't have time to explain. Hide. You have to hide and if you see a bright light, slip out the back and run. Promise me Jelly."

  
"Of course. Come along Kittens. You'll be safe with me and Blinx."

  
"Where are you going?" Blinx asked.

  
"To save as many as I can. Hopefully, I'll be back with more jellicles for you to look after."

  
And with that said, Misto disappeared in another shimmer. He was teleporting just ahead of the light, glad to see it bypass their infirmary. Designating that the safe haven, he was going to redirect anyone he ran into to head there. He was fast enough when he saw out of the corner of his eye Enchantra fading against the brightness. Teleporting away once more, he found himself in the western part of the junkyard and still no sign of his seven. Another teleportation landed him in the view of one of his kittens; Tailchaser. However, he was too close to the light to get to safely.

  
"Let go, Chaser." Extwo sobbed.

  
The light had already moved passed his arms. "I can't." 

  
And just like that, he watched helplessly as they melted away. "Chaser, no!" He used enough of his willpower to abandon the area, before he put himself at risk. He was already beginning to feel exhausted, but he had to persevere. There were six other kittens counting on him. Arriving in the center of the junkyard, he peered at the empty tire.

  
"I lost him."

  
Misto walked forward, but knew Calamity didn't like to be touched. "Calla." He whispered.

  
The Scarlett and wine queen turned wide tearful eyes to Misto. "Tiger. He tossed me to the side, away from that...that shimmering sea of nothing. He screamed when it hit him, and then gasped like he couldn't breathe. As though the light was constricting his lungs and killing him. He's gone!"

  
"He saved you. Take my paw, I'll take you someplace safe."

  
"No! Without him, what's the point? He's the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend. Mack couldn't protect me, but Tiger..." She shook her head as the magic made its way to the center, where they stood.

  
"Don't do anything stupid." Misto made a grab for her, but she swiped at him. "Don't touch me." Her eyes went back to the light. "This is the only way, the only chance I might see him again."

  
Misto felt sadness as he watched her willingly throw herself in. He wondered if she simply felt life was too hard to recover from by herself, or if she did truly have feelings for the ex-pirate. Maybe it was a bit of both. "You weren't alone." He whispered, though he found he almost let the light touch him, before he vanished from the area.

  
When he rematerialized, he found himself panting. He had been teleporting all over the place; he'd never done that before. And clearly there was a limit to his abilities. He didn't know how many he had left in him, before he passed out. He felt like he was about to collapse at any second, but he was sure he could get one more in. His eyes swept the area, a small place with several narrow pathways leading in different directions. Plato and Jemima, holding a crying Rath, ran down one pathway heading towards Misto. Sure enough, he could see nothing but white behind them. Good, he'd be able to teleport them to safety; he'd be able to save a couple more before he was put out of commission.

  
"Come on. I'll get you guys to safety." He started to walk towards them, ignoring the dizziness to his vision. A small cry came from Jemima. Plato looked at her, just in time to catch their son.

  
"Be safe. Make ugh-" Jemmie felt the heaviness on her body. "Make sure he grows up."

  
Plato reached for her, but Misto had seen too many cats get taken and lost due to their stubbornness and inability to abandon a loved one. Respecting Jemima's final wish, he grabbed Plato and teleported away. In one instant, Jemima's face was gone, and with Rath still secured in his arms, he angrily spun around at Misto. "What the hell? You just left her!"

  
Misto's breathing was quick and shallow. "Did you really want your son to get caught in that? I've never felt such magic before. I don't know what's happened to them, but they could be dead! Jemima didn't know either, but she wanted her son to live." He stopped short of telling him they were safe in the infirmary, when he saw that they weren't-not even close to the infirmary. He supposed he was lucky he had had enough energy left to teleport them away. His legs finally gave way and he fell to the ground.

  
"Misto!" Plato knelt down beside him.

  
"I'll get him." Came a shy, but firm voice. He moved out of Exotica's way. "Chimaera found a place she thinks is safe from whatever's rampaging through the yard. She was able to get to King and now they're both okay." She bit her lip as she looked down at the tom she was crushing on. "Misto?"

  
One eyelid opened and his blue eye found hers.

  
"I'm going to support most of your weight, but I'll still need your help. Do you think you can walk?"

  
"I think so."

  
Her eyes looked behind him to the light approaching. "Turn left at the end of the path Plato. You'll see Chimaera."

  
He shushed Rath,"What about you?"

  
She was able to get Misto up and he leaned heavily on her as they began to walk at a slower pace. "We're right behind you. Now go."

  
It was that bit of Protector authority to her tone that sent Plato into a run. Sensing Exotica's stress, Misto correctly assumed they were trying to outrun the light. Seemed that's what he had been doing all along. Plato rounded the corner and saw Chimaera and King right alongside her.

  
"We'll be safe in the tunnel."

  
"Come on, Plato."

  
"I'm running, okay." Plato ground out as he picked up his speed.

  
"Where's Exotica?"

  
"She and Mistoffelees are right behind me."

  
King and Chimaera reached him and helped get him down into the tunnel with Rath in his arms. They had surmised that the light was mainly focused in the junkyard, though King had seen some areas in the city where the light was. Still the tunnel led away from the junkyard, so they both thought it'd be a safe option. Maisie was already down there, along with Ambrosia and Rafflesia.

  
King saw Exotica round the corner. "Just a little further, Xottie."

  
Misto saw the doubt on her face. "Misto, I need....I want to tell you something." If this was the end, she needed to get her feelings off her chest, she had to tell him.

  
With weak and shaky movements, he placed a paw on her cheek. "WE're not going to die, Xottie, okay?"

  
Chickening out, she nodded her head redoubling her efforts to make it to King and Chimaera in time. Seeing Chimaera's face though, had broken her heart, just as the light pummeled into their backs. 

  
With lightening fast reflexes, Chimaera grabbed King, pulling him into the tunnel. "No! No she was right there. They're so close!"

  
That was the last thing they had seen and heard, before the wind got knocked out of them and they collapsed into nothing.

* * *

As soon as the power had stopped flowing through him and he came back to his senses; Damien made a beeline for the Library. He knew something had gone terribly wrong with the spell, and he wanted answers. By the time he made it home and walked into the Atrium, he saw Celeste on the ground being supported by Shyva and her blind sister Prudence. Bancroft stood off to the side, clearly in a protective stance over the queens.

  
"What happened?!" There was no immediate response, so his voice raised. "The spell was only suppose to target and originate in the junkyard and kill jellicles. So why was I seeing poor slobs on the street being crushed?"

  
Tears slipped out of Celeste's eyes and she turned to Prudence, crying into her chest.

  
"The light...the spell." Shyva spoke, having just learned what that had been. "It went ripping through here as well."

  
"How many did we lose?" Once again his inquiries were met with silence. "How many?"

  
"We don't know." Bancroft finally spoke.

  
Prudence rubbed at Celeste's back,"Darkevil seems to be one of the ones that was swallowed up."

  
Damien frowned, he didn't always see things Dark's way, but he was his older brother and understood his darker side, and the vices he needed. Hopefully Alexei was still there, Alex was just as messed up as he was, thanks to their father. Alex understood. He yelled out in fury at Celeste, at the thee with her and at nothing at the same time. Augustus arrived just in time to her his little breakdown.

  
"Calm down Damien, or do I need to get Dark to pommel you into silence?"

  
Damien glared daggers at the cocky mystic. "Hope you can communicate with the dead then Auggy. Because your "Totally secure, nothing could possibly go wrong" spell went crazy and killed him and who knows how many other Henches."

  
Augustus was frozen where he stood, unable to process that his friend was gone. He truly believed in Dark and would have gladly sacrificed himself for the tom. "Macavity?" He asked out of hand. Many of them were dissatisfied with his leadership, but at least they'd have someone to lead them.

  
Celeste muttered against Prudence's chest and the blind queen repeated it. "He's gone, too."

  
A silence befell the group, so Damien took charge. "Augustus go coordinate with our people still out in the city, make sure they get back unharmed. Shyva go find Tiamat-"

  
"What if she's dead and gone?"

  
"Find anyone with healing experience, no matter how small. Celeste needs to be checked over, in case that spell had any side effects on her. Prudence stay with Celeste until a healer arrives. Bancroft and I will see who else may still be around and we'll all meet back here as soon as possible." A smirk found its way to his face, when everyone obeyed his orders without question.

  
It was an hour later when Bancroft and Damien made it back to the Atrium. By then Saorise was checking over Celeste, while Sparrow sat on one side and Prudence on the other. There were just a few basement dwellers left. Useless junkies, cats Mack and Dark both viewed as fodder and the occasional errand runners. He didn't see any potential agents in them.

  
Sao raised hopeful eyes to Bancroft and Damien. "Any sign of my baby? Of Acrux?"

  
"No. All the kittens are gone, even the two basement dweller kittens; the two that didn't have names."

  
Sparrow rolled his eyes, "They had names, Damien."

  
Saorise began to sob, at losing her baby and Damien sneered in disgust at her. A crying, sobbing queen, not something he wanted to deal with. "How's Celeste?" He tried to get her attention on something other then Acrux.

  
"I don't care. My baby is gone. Dead! She can and should die! It's her fault. All of this is her fault."

  
****Sleep now.****

  
Saorise felt a sudden bout of drowsiness and fell asleep.

  
"She'll be asleep for a few hours."

  
"Thanks." Damien grumbled. "Report."

  
"Our mystics are fine. Nateera and Lotus are almost home, and Cronus, Vespera and Chamelion had to rendezvous with Camarin. Her three escorts, Daven, Abaddon and Ottilie were among the firsts to fall to the spell, but they'll be home in another hour. Those two basement dwellers, Spades and Pisces. They performed rather well."

  
"Yeah. Well we're going to need some help, and we'll need to regroup. I think a promotion to Enforcer is in store for those two. And Keiiji?"

  
Augustus shook his head. "Two strays went after Lotus during the spell, he fought with them and all three disappeared into the light."

  
Damien was displeased, Keiiji would have been a good hench to hang on to. Augustus on the other hand found himself reporting to, answering and bowing to Damien. He realized that not a single hench had even questioned Damien's orders. Recognizing him as the next leader, he spoke. "Sir. Cronus said he spied on the Jellicles just after the spell ended before they left to meet up with Camarin."

  
"Go on."

  
"He reports there's only a handful left."

  
"Perfect." Damien grinned. "That'll make eliminating them after we regroup easier."

  
Augustus matched his grin as he followed after the black and white tom. They were going to finish what Darkevil had started.

* * *

As soon as the doom had come and cut through the yard, it had dissipated just as quickly. An eerie silence accompanied the end of it all. Joanie huddled close to Jellylorum. "Momma, is it over?"

  
Evangeline was petrified as she snuggled close to Joanie. Abigail and Nut were curled against Assumptra, all three hiding behind Blinx. Olivia hugged herself, not sure what to do, but they hadn't seen Mistoffelees in quite some time, and they hadn't heard any noise or seen another cat since Misto dropped them off. "What was...all that? What's going to happen?"

  
"I'm not sure, Olive dear." Jelly patted the top of Eva and Joanie's heads. "But someone needs to go check and see if it's really over."

  
"You shouldn't, not in your condition." Jelly's pregnancy, had been a secret, only she and Junior had known about it, aside from Jelly herself. But in light of what had recently happened, Blinx hadn't even considered if Jelly still wanted to keep it a secret. It didn't seem like it mattered either.

  
Jelly rubbed at her stomach when both Joanie and Eva gazed at her with wide eyes. She nodded at them, before turning her attention away. "Be careful, Blinx."

  
The Scarlett-cream queen peeked outside, before she completely left the den. She was gone for a few minutes when Olivia whimpered.

  
"It's still happening, it got her too!"

  
The kittens gasped in dismay.

  
"We don't know that honey. Let's give her a few more minutes."

  
Olivia felt helpless, but gave Jelly a stiff nod. Their wait was not in vain. A knock was heard before Blinx stepped back inside.

  
"It's over. Whatever that whole event was...it's gone. Just the junkyard with the sun shining the only light in the junkyard."

  
Jelly gave a look to the kittens, but wasn't comfortable leaving them alone, nor did they look like they wanted to be alone. "Keep close. We're going to head to the center. Anyone else who escaped will go there. Maybe we'll find your families there."

  
Olivia perked up at that wanting to see her siblings. They were also so calm and confident and she currently needed that reassurance. "If anyone has answers, it'll be my brother and sister. The Dark Twins, they know everything there is to know about magic." She walked out with them, and the kittens quietly followed her.

  
Jelly took up the rear, wanting to keep the kittens safe, and taking extra precautions. Despite it being mid-morning and sunny out, the junkyard seemed to look and feel darker somehow. They didn't run into a single cat in that junkyard during their walk, and there was no noise. No shouts or laughter in the distance, this was no longer a cat-filled junkyard. After a pretty tense walk, they turned into the center of the yard. There was a cat on the tire, tears streaked down his face. Jelly scrutinized the back of the tom, and whispered, "Junior?"

  
He was off that tire and pulling her into a hug before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. "You're alive. You're okay!"

  
Jelly felt safety in his arms, "I'm okay." She laid her head down on his shoulder. "Love you, Gussie."

  
"I love you too."

  
"Is that why you were crying? You thought I was dead?"

  
He shook his head. "Partly. But ...Deuteronomy. He-he disappeared right in front of me."

  
He noticed the kittens for the first time, when he heard one gasp and another cry no. He lowered his voice considerably. "Deuteronomy, he wanted to try and save his youngest kitten. Admetus had gotten caught, and was struggling to breathe. I tried to stop him, it was too late for Addy, but at the last second I ran from him, from the light. Like a coward."

  
Jelly held him tighter. "No honey. Your flight or fight instincts took over. If you didn't run you....you wouldn't be here now."

  
"Are they...dead? The ones who got swept up and disappeared?" Blinx whispered.

  
"I have no idea." Asparagus Jr gazed at her and then at the kittens. Was this all that was left of their tribe?

  
"Daddy." Evangeline cried and he let go of Jelly to scoop her up into his arms. "I'm scared. Where's mommy?"

  
"I don't know sweetheart."

  
They all gathered near the tire, holding each other, waiting for answers, for a miracle, for something. None of them knew what to do, didn't know if they should be grieving or out in the city looking for their family members. Were they dead, trapped; did it matter? Finally, an hour or two later more jellicles arrived. At first it was Pouncival, Rumpleteazer and Ginger. Asparagus had been overwhelmed to see one of his other kittens safe and felt fortunate that his first and only grandchild was also okay. Soon afterwards, Chimaera arrived with King, Maisie, Ambrosia, Rafflesia, Plato and Rath in tow.

  
The maroon queen gazed upon the jellicles gathered in the center, "I think we're all that's left."

  
There were mumbles, shouts, and denials, but Junior found he believed her. She was the only mystic currently standing in the center with them. While he didn't know what she could do personally, he knew most mystics had an affinity towards knowing things that most couldn't possibly know. All eyes seemed lost and hopeless.

  
"We'll do a sweep of the junkyard to confirm that. And if we're all that's left, then we'll carry on the way Old Deuteronomy would have wanted us to."

  
Jelly held her paw out to Blinx,"We're going to be starting your training immediately. I'm going to need you in a few months."

  
"Of course, Jelly."

  
"I would like to train to become a healer too. I'll be coming of age soon." Olivia's sad eyes were fixed on Jelly.

  
"We'll need the help Olive. You're an official healer apprentice."

  
"Chimaera, King, and Plato you'll be protecting the rest of us while we search for any other jellicle that may still be hiding."

  
The three knew it wasn't official, but also knew that they were now looked upon as the Protectors of the tribe. Pouncival held tightly to Rumpleteazer and Ginger, wondering how the tabby was going to handle losing Jerrie a second time. Teazer no doubt feared the worst of Mungojerrie, just as he feared the worst of his sister Petra. She patted his arm and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't know how she'd cope with Jerrie's death, disappearance...but she wasn't going to hide away this time. She had someone to lean on and support her.

  
"Father, what's going to happen to us?"

  
Junior met Pouncival's eyes, only to see everyone's eyes on him. They all looked to him for guidance and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't think he was prepared to become the Leader, those were awfully big shoes to fill and Deuteronomy was going to be a tough act to follow. But there it was. No one else was or wanted to take charge, so they were left with him of all cats. Deuteronomy would have had a laugh at the fact that he was just so unexpectedly thrust into the role of leader; now he just needed to honor Deut's memory and his legacy. "We've all lost someone we care about today, I know that. And it's not going to be easy. But we will rebuild, we will continue on in memory of those we lost today. We won't turn down strangers wanting to join our tribe. And after a period of mourning, we will find out what happened to our family, and who attacked us."

  
Though he knew that the Henches was on the back of everyone's mind, as it was in his. Still, just because they were the obvious culprits, didn't mean they were the guilty party. He wanted evidence first before they proceeded further. "Ambrosia."

  
She looked to their new Leader, with a questioning stare. "What?"

  
"During our mourning period and while we're rebuilding and looking for answers...we're going to be vulnerable. You are lead scout, and you can promote and train any others you think would be good scouts. If the Henches are going to kick us while we're down, you and your scouts will be the ones to give us advance warning. You'll also be in charge of finding answers for our tribe."

  
A smile lit up her face. There was no second guessing, no indication that he didn't think she could handle it. Just plopped all that responsibility into her lap, completely trusting her and her abilities. "You'll have all that and more, I promise....Leader." She bowed in respect.

  
Rafflesia bumped her hip against Ambrosia's. "I'd like to train as a scout."

  
She didn't want to put Raff in danger, but she saw how determined Raff was, and that her sister wanted it. Through this, she felt they would bond and become stronger.

  
"It wasn't just us. When all hell had broken loose. Chimmy and I went to high ground to see where we might be safe. There were pockets of light popping up all over the city." King spoke.

  
"Maybe. Maybe there were strays and house cats that were also adversely affected by this event. We could seek them out...offer assistance and friendship."

  
"That's an excellent idea, Teazer. Deuteronomy would be proud and I have a feeling we're going to need allies soon."

  
Despite the soul crushing weight of sadness pressing on them, they broke into three different groups, each led by one of the Protectors. They went out in search of survivors with a renewed sense of purpose.


End file.
